True Chosen Redux
by Konsu
Summary: Four children from three different plains of existence come together to form the beginnings of the True Chosen, a digidestined group of ever evolving power, chosen by the Digital Gods to save the Digital and Human Worlds
1. Gathering of the Four

**I do not own - **_**the Digimon Series **_**or **_**Naruto**_

* * *

_The **Spirit** is a terrible thing if it's left unchecked. It will send **Chaos** through everyone and thing. Noteven **Passion **will be able to stop this from happening, not without the proper **Wisdom** to set things straight. Even with that **Wisdom**, the fury of **Chaos** cannot be calmed, nor can the **Spirit** ever be properly controlled, not without a little **Light **and** Loyalty** in their lives. The **Light** will fear the **Darkness**, the **Darkness** will despise **Light** and **Loyalty**, but a **Miracle **will set the proper boundaries to ensure** Order** amongst the world. **Courage** will be taken in by **Passion**, as **Love** is engulfed by **Friendship**, and **Hope **will fall in line with **Order** as **Light** intertwines with **Chaos**. The betrayal of **Miracles** will bring upon the rage of the never dying **Spirit **upon the destruction of **Passion **and **Courage**. The **Light** will fade, the **Darkness **will grow, **Friendship** will die, and all **Hope** will be lost. However **Sincerity** will bring everything together, **Kindness** will mend everyone's hearts, the lives of many will fall to the choices made by **Knowledge** and **Wisdom**, and **Responsibility **will take up the mantle of the fallen **Courage**._

_**Sincerity** and **Love** will try to drag the **Miracles **back into everyone's lives, and **Kindness** will compliment the two, releasing a new power with the **Spirit** and **Chaos** now longed in everyone's heart. **Passion**, **Courage**, and **Friendship **will revive, bringing forth a change in the **Elements** and **The Worlds**_

_The **Seven Demons**....**True Chosen**...**Keys**....**Knights**...**Gods**...**Legendary Warriors**...**Destruction and Death**...**Rebirth and Life**...**The Worlds**...**The Chosen**_

_**Power Ever Evolving**_

AncientIrismon glances away from the unfinished tablet and stares into the pond showing a blonde-haired boy sitting in a forest with an old man, eating fish. The pond ripples, it changing images to a boy lying on a hill, sleeping soundly, ignoring the blonde-haired girl yelling curses at him. Once more the pond ripples, it showing a maroon-bushy-haired girl sitting a computer, typing away, muttering curses under her breath as she tried to write an essay for class. The pond ripples again, this time showing a boy walking endless through a dessert, cracked goggles hanging around his neck, his eyes dead to the world, he searching for his deleted partner, hoping to find him anywhere.

"You four...are the final pieces to this part of the ancient text,"

AncientIrismon makes her way to the case holding four eggs, connected to four crest, and four digivices. She stops however feeling a familiar pain rip through her body. For a few moments she was still, expecting another wave. After a few more seconds, the second wave came, and her body almost bursts into data.

_'This form,'_

Concentrating, the data falls back into place, and AncientIrismon continues on to the case.

"You four...it's time,"

The eggs, crests, and digivices glow brightly, and AncientIrismon mouth's move into something similar to a smirk.

"Come _True Chosen_, the worlds needs you,"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Human World West -**_

_**- Forest in Rain Country -**_

"Ne, Pervy Sage, I'm bored, let's do some late night training,"

Naruto Uzumaki (13) shifts anxiously, really wanting to let loose.

"No way brat, we've trained enough for today. If you do anymore you'll burn your body out,"

A vein pulsates in Naruto's forehead, and he points an accusing finger at Jiraiya (51).

"You call sparring for five hours training, I can go fifteen tops, you're just old," Jiraiya nearly falls over at the accusation. "I'm going to climb trees then, you can _sleep_ if you want..._Old Man_," An angry tick forms in Jiraiya's eyebrow.

"You little brat,"

Jiraiya, despite being a little frustrated with Naruto's words had to smile.

_'The brat is finally taking the initiative...that's good, now he'll continue to grow,'_

Chuckling, Jiraiya resumes his writing for his upcoming book, Icha Icha Tactics.

_'This will be my best work yet,'_

In the forest, Naruto flips up and down trees, doing one of the many exercises his master, the old pervert, had him doing. While doing the exercise, Naruto was thinking of the event that happened a month earlier.

_'I don't remember what exactly happened, but Pervy Sage was tore up pretty bad, and I know it was my fault,'_ Naruto slides down the tree, his face becoming thoughtful. _'I don't remember much of that day other than being frustrated and very angry,'_ Naruto clinches his fist tightly. _'But I know I released the Kyuubi's power, I know I lost control,'_ Lately, Naruto has found his control over the Kyuubi's power growing worse. Naruto has explained the situation to Jiraiya, and Naruto was shocked to learn that he had already handled the situation, but the warning he gave made him feel a little uneasy.

_Naruto, it'll take some time for the seal to strengthen. So for now try to control your frustration, your anger, and all around negative thoughts. I know it'll be hard for you, but for the time being, until I say so, keep it under check, we don't need the Kyuubi's power going wild._

Naruto now knew why his master wanted his emotions in check. Just yesterday when trying to master the Rasengan using one hand, he grew frustrated with not being able to complete it after months of hard work, and had...well...went Two-Tails. Never before has Naruto felt so restricted, it was tearing him apart.

_'Fighting and training, it's the only time I can really let loose,'_

Flipping high in the air, Naruto let loose a mighty yell, just as a bright light shines through the area. When the light cleared, Naruto was gone.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Human World West -**_

_**- Fire Country: Konoha -**_

"Geez, what's Ino's problem slapping me like that? I was having a really nice nap,"

Yawning, Shikamaru Nara (13) glares lazily at the sky. Rubbing the slap mark on his left cheek, he lies back down, thinking of recent events...for only half a second before falling asleep once more.

A bright light shines through the area, and when it cleared, Shikamaru was gone.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Human World East -**_

_**- Odaiba -**_

"I can't find anything on these digimon anywhere, it's like whenever I find something, someone deletes it,"

Jun Motomiya (15) huffs angrily, very annoyed at this point.

"This is frustrating, it's not like my questions will be answered if I beg to the heavens...will it?"

Not seeing anything else to do, and deciding to amuse herself, Jun begs the heavens for answers about digimon. A ding is heard from Jun's computer and she glares at the screen, hating the jingle bell ding Davis (13) set to alert her of new emails and instant messaging. Opening the mail, Jun reads over it out loud.

"Jun Motomiya, do you want to fulfill your destiny? Yes or No?" Jun's eyebrow twitches. "My destiny, what the fuck is this? Who would actually believe or click on something so idiotic? I guess someone bored like me," Jun clicks _**Yes**_. The computer shines brightly, blinding Jun, and engulfing the room in an intense white light. When the light cleared, Jun was nowhere in sight.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Digital World South -**_

"Guilmon...where are you boy?"

Takato Matsuda (13) stumbles through the dessert searching for his partner. Things were bad, very bad. Not only was his partner deleted, and he was delusional about finding him. But he had no food, no water, no friends, and was on the verge of passing out from the blazing heat.

Takato was going to die alone, hungry, thirsty, partner less, and friendless in the digital world, all because of one _little _incident.

_**Flash**_

_"I order you to digivolve, DO IT NOW!"_

_**Flash**_

_"Guilmon,"_

_**Flash**_

_"I'm sorry Takato, but you're too dangerous, this is where we separate,"_

_**Flash**_

_"Damn you, I hate you, I HATE YOU ALL!"_

_Takato's rage full scream shakes the digital world violently_

_**Flash**_

Takato collapses, his head pounding like crazy. Consciousness fading, Takato could see the faint outline of Guilmon he laughing happily, eating freshly baked bread.

"Guilmon," Laughs Takato weakly.

Takato's eyes drop and a cold wind blows. A light suddenly covers Takato, and when it cleared, he was gone.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**_- Digital World East -_**

_**- Temple of the Wind -**_

AncientIrismon stares over the sleeping bodies of, Naruto, Shikamaru, Jun, and Takato, almost coldly.

"The fates of the world will be the hands of these children," AncientIrismon thinks it was ironic that it was always children saving the world. "It's truly ridiculous, what are the Digital Gods thinking," AncientIrismon knew the answer and she sighs tiredly. "Children are innocent and their dreams, their passion, and their innocence are the keys to saving the worlds," Shaking her head, data wraps around her body like a cocoon. After a few moments, the data disperses, revealing a blonde woman with icy blue eyes. The woman reaches into her purple coat pocket and draws out a pack of cigarettes. Chuckling, she brings the pack to her mouth and walks out the medical bay.

"Really, I'm a little hypocrite, I was the same as them, protecting the damn worlds from the evils of the digital world, we all were," The woman, Izumi Orimoto (35) glares at the ground, her cigarette burning.

"Right guys?"

There was no answer, there never was anymore, and Izumi smiles sadly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

**The **_**True Chosen**_** is back, yes, I rewrote it, and yes, I added a lame prophecy, but hey, I'm lame like that. For those who read the first version, well, things will be quite different, and yet, very similar as before. Things won't be as simple as it was before, so keep a heads up, and don't be too surprise by the changes.**


	2. Where are we?

_**Naruto: It's back**_

_**Takato: It's been back since last chapter, you're late**_

_**Jun: Leave him alone, this is our first...well...I guess revision of the first story the three of us has ever been in together**_

_**Shikamaru: If you ask me it's troublesome. Oh well, let's start the chapter shall we**_

**_Naruto: Konsu doesn't own __Naruto__ or the __Digimon Series_**

* * *

_**- Digital World East -**_

_**- Temple of the Wind -**_

_**- Medical Bay -**_

Naruto's eyes flutter open slowly. A yawn escapes his mouth, and he sits up sleepily.

"Pervy Sage wake up, it's time to train,"

Glancing around for the old sage, Naruto realizes three things were wrong. One, there was no Jiraiya. Two, Shikamaru who should be in the village and two others were sleeping on strange beds. And finally three, he, Shikamaru and the two others, were in a strange room, and if he had to guess, some kind of medical room. Having been drilled about such situations from his master, Naruto knew what he had to do. Naruto tip toes over to Shikamaru, and he shakes him fiercely, trying to wake him before the enemy returns.

"Shikamaru, hey Shikamaru wake up...I think we've been captured,"

Hearing the familiar voice, hearing the seriousness of the familiar voice and his words, Shikamaru sits up. Opening his eyes, he glares at Naruto, puzzled about this current predicament.

_'Okay, one minute I'm sleeping in Konoha...the next I'm in a room with Naruto, someone hates me,'_

"Captured?" Shikamaru glances at Naruto, and then at the two others. "Not that I'm not happy to see you Naruto, but, what makes you think we're captured?" Shikamaru had an idea why, but he wanted to know if Naruto had a theory.

Naruto stares at Shikamaru strangely.

"And I thought you were smart," Grumbles Naruto. "How else would you explain me and you being in the same room, when I was in Grass Country training with the Pervy Sage, and you in Konoha," Realization flashes in Naruto's eyes. "Oh no, I'm supposed to be training, I can't be here, the Pervy Sage was suppose to monitor the seal," Naruto lifts his shirt, and stares at his stomach. A shrill voice cuts through his mind like a blade, and he glares at Jun.

"What the hell are you doing? Pull down your shirt brat, haven't you ever heard of modesty around a woman?"

Naruto tilts his head to the side, his eyes closing, his expression resembles a fox.

"I don't see a woman, where is she?"

Shikamaru face palms, and watches Jun growl menacingly, giving the boy a glare that far surpasses Ino's and Sakura's in intensity, instantly frightening both boys.

"Sorry, sorry, don't be mad," Naruto waves his hands, trying to calm down the girl. "I um," Naruto had to do something, and he knew what to do. "What I meant to say was that I saw no woman, but a fine young lady, and that you were right," Naruto hopes the line he was force to read in one of Jiraiya's books worked.

Jun still looked annoyed, but she had calmed some.

"Nice save, but I'm still pissed,"

Hearing a groan, they saw Takato rising, he rubbing his head.

"Guilmon where are you boy?" He mumbles looking around. The boy's eyes fall on the three staring teens, and his eyes grows incredibly wide seeing Jun. "This can't be right, I must be dreaming," Takato pinches his cheek _**hard**_. Releasing it, he tears a bit, and stares at Jun, who was staring at the bruise forming on his cheek. "This can't be happening, have I been captured by an evil tans-dimensional digimon and brought to a dimension where everything I thought was fake was real or something like that," Takato continues to mumble to himself, reminding Naruto and Shikamaru of their current predicament.

"Right, we've been captured,"

"Yeah,"

"So what's the plan Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru glares at Naruto and sighs irritably.

"Why am I coming up with the plan?"

"Because I'm a genin,"

Shikamaru glares once more at Naruto for his dry tone, and rubs his chin thoughtfully.

"We don't know much about the one who captured us, so our best bet is for you to send a few clones out to map out where ever we are....remember not to get caught," Naruto nods and forms his famous seal.

_**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**_

Ten clones pop into existence, scaring Takato and Jun silly.

"You guys know what to do," Shouts Naruto. "Right," Shouts the clones, they running for the door, but it slides open. This surprise the ninja for a few moments, but from a shout from Naruto, the clones' race out the room. Shikamaru nods and continues. "Form a few more clones and hide them in the room," Naruto stares at Shikamaru questionably. "We don't know when the ninja who captured us will return, so it's better to be prepared and ambush whoever walks through that door," Shikamaru glances at the stun Takato and Jun. "What can you do?" Takato snaps out of his shock.

"What in the world? How did you do that?"

Naruto blinks at the question and answers slowly as if speaking to a child.

"It's just ninjutsu, it's nothing to be surprise about, I _am_ a ninja after all," Naruto apparently bored with them, create the clones per Shikamaru's orders and have them change into a few objects he saw around the room.

"Alright," Said Shikamaru slowly. "And you?" Jun frowns and then smiles, getting over her initial shock. "I used to play soccer so I have a pretty good kick," Jun thought this was a dream, and decided to play along. In her mind, there was no way what she saw was real, so it being a dream was the only possible conclusion of how there were clones of the little blonde wearing the strange black and orange jumpsuit.

"I see," Mumbles Shikamaru pensively, not liking this at all. "Naruto, we have two civilians with us, create a few more clones to protect them if necessary," Naruto does so, and have them stick to the ceiling, surprising the two even more. "When the enemy enters, you'll attack full force, and I'll trap the enemy with my shadow," Naruto likes the plan and nods. "You two," Shikamaru glares over at Jun and Takato. "Lie back down, there's no telling when the enemy might return, so it's best for you two go back to sleep," Takato was about to question how they were suppose to go back to sleep, when Jun grabs his arm.

"Got'cha kid, we'll do it," Jun didn't know why she was listening to a kid who was probably the same age as her brother, but she knew to trust his plan. Jun pushes Takato to his bed, and she gets in her own. Turning to the boy she hisses at him. "Play like your sleep," Takato nods, finally realizing what Shikamaru meant and lie down, eyes shutting quickly.

The four were silent for nearly ten minutes when Naruto jumps, drawing their attention.

"I have good news and bad news," Shikamaru glares at Naruto. "Bad news first," Naruto nods. "Some creature-thing-woman is coming our way, and she just took out all my clones with some powerful wind," Shikamaru didn't like the sound of that. "And the good news?" Naruto grins and rubs his nose. "I don't know how, but I know the entire layout of this place now. And with the direction where the creature-thing is coming from, I can lead us to the outside," Shikamaru actually liked that and turns to Jun and Takato.

"Let's go," Shikamaru turns to Naruto and smirk. "Naruto, I have a job for you," Naruto grins, somehow knowing what Shikamaru had in mind.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

AncientIrismon stood outside the medical bay. Inside she could sense the four children, but something was wrong, that much she could tell. Stepping inside, she glances around the room, and spots the four children sleeping soundly in their beds. Approaching them, her blue eyes shine brightly realizing why she felt like something was wrong.

"These...aren't the children,"

The moment the words left her mouth, the clones explode in clouds of smoke covering the room in a thin layer of smoke. From above two Naruto clones drop, their legs raised to stomp the all powerful digimon into the world of dreams, when a powerful wind swirls around AncientIrismon in a vortex, destroying them.

The wind stops and data wraps around her, she changing into Izumi Orimoto once more.

"Those brats," Growls the woman smirking. "They're pretty impressive," Walking out the room, Izumi heads to the _**Observation Room**_ where those important items were. Data swarms around Izumi once more, it surrounding her in a cocoon. When it cleared, Izumi was no longer in her human form, nor was she AncientIrismon, but she was now _**Zephyrmon**_. Turning down a hall, she spots the door, and quickly makes her way to and through it. Making her way to the case holding the digieggs, digivices, and crests, she opens it, and the eggs glow brightly.

"You four, go to your partners, they'll need you,"

Waving her hand, a wind lifts them in the air and sends them into the opening in the ceiling towards their partners.

"Make haste, this area...isn't a safe one,"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Digital World East -**_

**_- Wind Continent -_**

_**- Tempest Forest -**_

"We got out,"

"Yeah, but she destroyed my clones so easily again,"

"That may be, but we're alive...geez stop being so troublesome,"

"Have any clue where we are?"

"This...looks like the digital world, but its different from the one I've seen, this one is so full of life,"

Takato stares at everything in wonder. There were trees, more trees, and lots of trees. So many different colors leaves, so much grass, and there was even a pond. It was so different from the wasteland he saw. This area was well put together; he could actually feel life in the air unlike in Zhuqiamon's land where life was almost scarce.

"Digital World...what are you talking about?"

Shikamaru needed answers and he needed answers quick. The terrain was nothing he's ever seen. The land was all wrong. It looked nothing like the land back home. There weren't many lands he saw beside the forest surrounding Konoha, but the ones he did see weren't much different than that. But this, this was wrong, very, very wrong.

_'Leaves are not silver, white, or blue; this is wrong, very wrong...and is that buzzing I hear,'_

"Wow...there must be a lot of bees in the area to make that much noise,"

Naruto laughs nervously, he staring in the sky, a cold sweat rolling down his cheek.

"Or there could be just six large bees in the sky glaring down at us,"

The three snap their heads to the sky, two of the three nearly shout at the sight, while the other, mumbles under his breath.

"How troublesome,"

Shikamaru quickly analyses the situation.

_'Okay, we have two ninja and two civilians. One ninja can increase our numbers by ten folds, while the other, me, can manipulate shadows. One civilian happens to know what world we're in and possibly know what that creature is, because I'm pretty sure it's not a summon, while the other...is loud and plays soccer. We have six large bees in the sky, potentially, more than potentially killer bees. What to do, what to do?'_

Coming up with the simplest plan possible, Shikamaru orders it out.

"Naruto, confuse the bees with a horde of clones, while they do that, we run,"

"Alright," Naruto forms a seal and shouts out loudly. _**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**_Thirty clones pop into existence, stunning the digimon. "Attack," Orders Naruto. Their shock is soon replaced by their original objective, destroying the trespassers. The bees quickly go on the attack on the army of clones, giving the children a chance to escape.

Running through the forest, Shikamaru turns to Takato, only to see him and Jun far behind, he and Naruto.

_'Right, civilians,'_ Shikamaru skids, just as Naruto does, he too realizing that the two wouldn't be able to keep up with them. They quickly rush them, lift them, and take off once more.

"Wow you two are strong and fast," Said an awe Jun.

Shikamaru ignores Jun and turns to Takato.

"What were those things?"

Takato trying to gain his bearings, and trying not to get sick from experiencing tunnel vision answers a bit shakily.

"Digimon, their digimon...and if I remember right, they're Waspmon, Champion Level Digimon. Their attacks are...um...._**Turbo Stinger**_ and _**Bear Buster**_. We must watch out for _**Bear Buster**_, it can take out the largest digimon if enough power is stored in its stinger cannon,"

"By largest, what do you mean?"

"Like that thing right there,"

Shikamaru and Jun follows his finger, and they stare at the giant man bird flying over head in the sky.

"That's Garudamon, an Ultimate Level Digimon, it's attacks are _**Wing Blade**_, _**Eagle Claw**_, and _**Crimson Claw**_, it'll be best if we don't be seen by it,"

Shikamaru agrees and nearly trips seeing Naruto's sparkling eyes.

"So cool," He mumbles.

Shikamaru really thought of tripping his friend, but thought better of it, knowing they would need his clones again.

"Idiot come on, we're being chased remember,"

Naruto snaps out of his 'Amazing Mode' and grunts, increasing his speed, hearing the buzzing of the Waspmon growing closer. Feeling a heavy pressure building, Naruto and Shikamaru glances back to see two of the Waspmon charging an attack. Takato also glances back, he knowing what was about to happen.

"Crap, they're about to use _**Bear Buster**_,"

Jun really didn't want to hear this, and mumbles continuously under her breath.

"This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real,"

Shikamaru _really_ didn't need the girl breaking down on his back. The situation was already troublesome; he didn't need it becoming something worse than troublesome.

The Waspmon charging their attacks roars their attack as they fire them.

_**"Bear Buster!"**_

The attacks close in on them, and Naruto, acting on instinct alone, does his favorite jutsu once more, this time at max power.

_**"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**_

A hundred clones appear and they leap behind the desperately running children, forming a human clone shield in attempt to stop the attack. However, the attack was larger and stronger than expected, and easily blasts the clones into nothing. The attack continues on and hits the area mere feet away from the children. The shockwave from the attack sends the children flying in different directions screaming, or in Naruto's case unconscious, he having been hit by a large rock pulled up from the explosion.

The Waspmon watching them go, nods to one another and gives chase to finish them off.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Tempest Forest -**_

_**- East Sector -**_

Takato's body floats lifelessly in a pond, he having fallen unconscious once he hit the pond. A small black digimon with big gold eyes, short stubby legs, and a small stubby tail waddles its way to the pond seeing the boy. It opens its mouth, and calls out to him with its small squeaky cute voice.

"Takatomon,"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Tempest Forest -**_

_**-North Sector -**_

"Ouch, that smarts,"

Jun rubs her butt, it swore from the landing from falling out of the very soft, very large leaf. Rising to her feet, Jun surveys the area cautiously, not wanting to run into any more digimon.

_'I realize I'm not dreaming. I also realize someone screwed me over when I clicked on that email. And I also realize I shouldn't have tried prying into Davis's life, if I hadn't, I wouldn't be here, I just know it,'_

Hearing the ruffling of leaves, Jun yelps and hides behind the large stem, of the large flower she fell out of. Peering around it, she saw a small yellow ball with a cat tail, something akin to cat ears, and big red eyes.

_'So cute,'_ Thought Jun.

The little digimon spots Jun and squeals happily.

"Jun, Jun, Jun, Jun,"

The bouncing ball of joy bounces over to the panicking Jun, still shouting her name.

"Stay back, stay back you, don't come any-OOF!"

The digimon rams into Jun's chest, knocking her down with surprising strength and continues jumping on her chest shouting her name. Jun was laid out, swirls in her eyes, she mumbling under her breath.

"A dream...why couldn't it be a dream?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Tempest Forest -**_

_**- South Sector -**_

"This is very troublesome,"

Shikamaru sits in a tree, watching a Waspmon fly by, it searching endlessly for him.

"Oh man, why can't thing give up?" Shikamaru leans back against the tree, and sighs, wishing for something to make sense. "Shikamaru, Shikamaru, where are you Shikamaru?" The ninja in question glances down to see an orange ball with a black horn sticking out it bouncing around shouting his name. "Shikamaru, oh, where can he be? I can't lose him now," Whines the ball on the verge of crying.

A million thoughts ran through Shikamaru's mind, but only one stood out the most.

_'How does that thing know my name?'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Tempest Forest -**_

_**- West Sector -**_

Naruto lies unconscious in a flower patch. The wind blows, and a small black round digimon with a tail, red eyes, and ears similar to cats appear on Naruto's chest. It sneers down at the boy, disgust shining in its orbs.

"How unsightly," The creature mumbles in a high, yet very cute and very low voice. "You're my partner? I'll never accept you...just die," The wind blows again, and the digimon was gone.

In the sky, flying overhead were two of the Waspmon, neither of the two noticing the down Naruto just yet, but within time it would, and without the proper protection, he would more than likely, lose his life.

* * *

_**Naruto: What, why am I about to die?**_

_**Shikamaru: Because no one likes to see a main character that's invincible**_

_**Naruto (Angry): Oh yeah, so why are you so comfortable in a tree? Ugh, it wasn't like this the first time around**_

_**Takato: I know, I wasn't face first in a pond either**_

_**Jun: Actually, he was planning on having you fall of a cliff in the first story Takato, so be happy**_

_**Takato: What, I didn't hear about that**_

_**(Jun scratches her cheek grinning)**_

_**Jun: Oh well, I'm heading off to bed, you guys close the chapter**_

_**(Jun runs off, ignoring Takato's shouts)**_

_**Shikamaru: Okay...second chapter was out in record time; let's see if this guy can keep it up**_

_**Naruto: I doubt it, check out his track record, if we're lucky, next chapter will be out in two months**_

_**Shikamaru: I hope so; I can use a nap from all the excitement**_

_**(Naruto shakes his head and smiles at the camera with his fox grin)**_

_**Naruto: Catch you guys in the third chapter...see ya**_


	3. Start of Evolution

_**Jun: The development continues**_

_**Shikamaru: This is too much work, maybe I should quit**_

_**Naruto: You can't quit, you're under contract**_

_**Shikamaru: Contract my ass**_

_**Takato: Wow, didn't know you can say such things Shikamaru**_

_**Jun: Alright, enough with that, let's start the chapter**_

_**Naruto: Konsu does not own Naruto or the Digimon Series**_

_**Shikamaru: Chapter...start**_

* * *

_**- Tempest Forest -**_

_**- North Sector -**_

Jun trucks slowly through the forest, trying her best to ignore the odd creature bouncing on her head. It was becoming increasingly difficult to do, as the 'odd creature' continues to chant her name happily. What made it even more difficult, was the fact that the thing was hyped up on something, and wasn't showing any signs of stopping any time soon. Finally having enough, Jun throws her arms in the air exasperated, and hisses at it.

"Will you shut it, I don't want that Waspy thing or anything else finding us, I would prefer not becoming some things little snack,"

This causes the odd creature to stop its jumping.

"Waspy, Snack, what are those?"

Jun really hated dealing with children, but this thing was far from a child, it was a baby, and because it was a baby it needed knowledge.

_'Or was that children?'_

Jun didn't know, but she answers the creature's answers.

"Waspmon, it's a digimon like you I guess," Jun wonders why she was explaining this to a baby digimon. "And snacks, well, its food meant to tide you over for a bit until the main meal. Better yet let me show you," Jun pulls out, a melon bread from her coat pocket. "I have here a Melon Bread, this is a snack...to me...this is a snack, the best snack in the world, nothing beats Melon Bread," Jun rips off the plastic, her mouth watering.

"Oh, yummy," The aroma hits the digimon's nose. "Hungry," The digimon pounces on the Melon Bread, snatching it from Jun's hand, and hits the ground, tumbling. It hits the rock and to the horror off Jun, gobbles on her bread, it tarring into it like a starving wolf.

_'No, no, no, that, that was mine,'_

Tears pour down Jun's face in despair.

"My Melon Bread," Jun collapses, she glaring at the little digimon, it finishing off her bread by tossing it in the air and catching it in its mouth. The little odd thing swallows it, and burps loudly.

"So good,"

Jun's eyebrow twitches dangerously. No one, not even her idiotic little brother stole her food. The little digimon was going to pay dearly. Reaching out for him, a demonic gleam appears in Jun's eyes, she going in for the kill. Hands inches from the happily singing digimon, a familiar buzzing sound rings in her ears. Growing fearful instantly, Jun turns to the sky and screams.

"What?"

The digimon, Nyaromon glances up also, and shrieks seeing Waspmon flying their way.

"Ahh,"

Hearing Jun's fearful screams, Nyaromon acts on instinct, and jumps in front of Jun protectively.

"I'll protect Jun,"

A light shines in the sky unnoticed to Jun, and two objects fall, hitting her head. Groaning painfully, Jun reaches in her bushy hair and pulls out a strange square-like device with three buttons on it, with strange letters circling the frame of the screen. She also pulls out a tag with a crest inside, a purple crest with a snake engraved in it. A little put off at the snake, Jun pockets the things, and her eyes widen forgetting about Waspmon, or would have if it wasn't for Nyaromon's cry.

Snapping her head up, she saw the small thing leaping at Waspmon. Jun's heart slows watching the courageous digimon leap at the charging Waspmon. Shouting loudly, Jun scrambles towards the leaping digimon, trying to reach it before it was killed. A bright light shines from her pocket, but Jun took no notice, her mind was solely focused on saving the hyper digimon.

_'Why is it always the young ones doing stupid things?'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Tempest Forest -**_

_**- South Sector -**_

**(Same Time)**

"Your name is Tsunomon?"

"Yep, that's what I said Shikamaru,"

"And you know my name because you're my partner digimon?"

"Correct again, you're pretty smart,"

Shikamaru didn't know if the digimon was being sarcastic or not, because the happy tone of his hasn't changed since he picked him up.

_**"Turbo Stinger!"**_

While grabbing the digimon, Waspmon had spotted them, and have been chasing them for the past few minutes. Shikamaru held Tsunomon tightly in his arms, he leaping across trees at high speeds.

_'Damn this is becoming annoying,'_ Shikamaru brings his hand to his weapons pouch and smirks. _'Glad I decided to keep my things together,'_ glancing back at the charging Waspmon, Shikamaru's smirk widens a bit. _'This may be troublesome, but as they say, to catch a fly, you'll need a big web, even if said fly is a bee,'_ Casting Tsunomon a small glance, Shikamaru focuses on his chakra. Spreading it throughout his body, Shikamaru blurs, vanishing from Waspmon's eyes, forcing it to a stop.

_'Where did that intruder go?'_

Below Waspmon, crouched in a trunk of a tree, Shikamaru stares up at the digimon, eyes growing cold. Tsunomon was placed firmly in the back of the trunk so he wouldn't be seen by Waspmon or get in the way of the upcoming battle.

"Tsunomon," Shikamaru glares down at the digimon. "I need you to stay here where it's safe, I'm going to handle that guy out there," Shikamaru turns to leaves when something falls from the sky, it hitting the area near his feet. Staring down at the strange objects and device, he frowns and pockets the square device, and stares at the other object curiously.

_'A tag and a green crest with the symbol of Mercury engraved in it...okay...I'll deal with this later,'_

Shikamaru turns back to Tsunomon to make sure he was still, and is pleased to see him not moving an inch. Nodding, he turns back to where Waspmon was flying around, and narrows his eyes.

"Alright, it's time to capture us a bug,"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Tempest Forest -**_

_**- East Sector -**_

**(Same Time)**

Takato slowly opens his eyes, hearing a voice calling out to him, a very unfamiliar voice, calling out a familiar name.

"Takatomon, wake up Takatomon,"

Groaning, he sits up, or at least tried to, but something was weighing him down. Hearing the small voice calling him the familiar name again, he glances at his chest to see a small black digimon, a digimon with oddly familiar yellow eyes.

"Takatomon you're awake,"

Disbelief flashes in Takato's eyes.

"No way...Guilmon?"

The digimon grins.

"I'm BlackGigimon now Takatomon,"

Tears gather in Takato's eyes, he not believing it.

"Black...Gigimon,"

The name was a bit foreign on Takato's lips, but he recognizes the form. It was the In-Training form of Guilmon he had sketched before he and the others traveled to the digital world to save Calumon. But the color was all different, as were the name, he never created a BlackGigimon, he wouldn't even dream of it.

"How? Why?"

Giving up on the reason of the drastic change to his initial design, Takato hugs his partner, tears of happiness falling over it.

"Gigimon I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,"

Takato cries, saddening his partner. Gigimon stares up at Takato and nuzzles its head against its weak cheek.

"I don't know why you're sad Takatomon, but whatever happens, I'll always forgive you,"

Takato chokes back a sob, and before he could respond to those heat-filled words, a familiar voice cries out...two of them.

_**"Turbo Stinger!"**_

The bombs fly in on the two, when a light shines above Takato and BlackGigimon. Two objects appear in the light. Takato holds BlackGigimon tightly, shielding him from the explosions caused by Waspmon's attacks that somehow missed them. Two objects hit his head, and slides off, landing on Gigimon.

"These are,"

Takato grabs the digivice from his favorite television show and the tag and crest from the same. Many questions ran through his mind, but all of them were pushed back hearing the Waspmon readying another attack. Body acting on instinct, Takato grips the digivice tightly.

"Gigimon,"

The digivice shines brightly as does BlackGigimon.

_**"BlackGigimon...digivolve to....BlackGuilmon!"**_

BlackGuilmon stood proudly, it growling menacingly at the Waspmon. Stun, Takato stares at _the _Guilmon, not sure if his eyes were playing with him or not. It was all wrong. The color was in reverse, the glare in the Guilmon's eyes was like something Takato would expect from some kind of killer, and the aura, the aura was dark and frightening. BlackGuilmon sensing his tamer's fears, speaks, he too afraid, not of himself, but of Takato's reaction of him.

"_Tamer_," The word was spat out like venom. "Are you...afraid of me?" A cold wind blows. "Are you afraid of your..._partner that you created with all your heart_?" The words hit something inside of Takato. "The partner born from your emotions, both good and bad," BlackGuilmon finally turns to his tamer, if only slightly, his yellow eye, it steadily growing darker. "Are you...tamer? Think hard, look in your heart for the answer tamer, I know you'll find your answer," Not waiting for a response, BlackGuilmon fires two shots at the Waspmon.

_**"Pyro Grenade!"**_

The attacks hit, earning cries from the champions, it actually doing damage. Grinning menacingly, BlackGuilmon continues to fire off attacks, building up the damage. The Waspmon cries after each strike, they steadily growing weaker from the attacks of the unusually powerful _Rookie_ Digimon.

The two Waspmon glows brightly, forcing BlackGuilmon's attacks to stop. The Waspmon's body merges together, and they release a loud cry.

_**"Waspmon digivolve to...CannonBeemon!"**_

Takato stares up at CannonBeemon, something shaking within him. He couldn't understand this strange feeling welling up inside. Taking a glance at BlackGuilmon, he saw the digimon's lips were curled in a snarl, his eyes glowing brightly, it still willing to fight. Staring at his partner, _his _friend, Takato is assaulted by a memory

_**Flash**_

_Takato leans against a rock, his tears long since dried. Staring sorrowfully at his home world, Takato whispers softly to the wind._

_"Guilmon, I'm sorry boy. When I find you, I promise, the next time we meet, we'll fight together, I promise boy,"_

_**Flash**_

"Guilmon,"

Takato runs towards BlackGuilmon as the CannonBeemon release their attacks.

_**"Sky Rocket!"**_

The world slows as Takato runs next to BlackGuilmon's side.

"Guilmon, there is no fear greater than a Tamer losing his partner, _his friend_. No matter how different you are, you're still my bread loving, peanut butter stuffing partner, and I made a promise to fight together with you the next time we met, because I never wanted to lose you again,"

A bright light emits from Takato's digivice it blinding, his crest shines brightly, and the ground beneath the smiling BlackGuilmon and Takato shines as well, it engulfing them.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Tempest Forest -**_

_**- West Sector -**_

Naruto leans against a tree weakly. His chakra, something was wrong with his chakra, it was weak, far too weak to be natural. Breathing in deeply, a pain shoots through his body, and he groans, collapsing to his knees. Hugging his body, Naruto bends, hitting his head on the ground.

"It hurts, why does it hurt?'

No answer, like he expected. There was no Jiraiya to break down the situation for him, no Shikamaru to theorize about the possible reasons why he was in pain; there was no one, other than him, and a stupid fox.

_'Damn,'_

Closing his eyes, Naruto roars at the fox, wanting answers.

_"What the hell is going on Stupid Fox?"_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Naruto's Mind -**_

_**- Kyuubi's Cage -**_

Two large red demonic eyes peer down at the darkly glaring boy. It knew why the boy was here, it also knew why the boy was in pain, but the thing is...he could care less.

"Answer me dammit, what's wrong with me?"

A red wind blows from the cage, it knocking Naruto off his feet. Large teeth are seen, they smiling maliciously at the bravely glaring, very afraid boy.

_**"Foolish boy, once again you appear before me and show me this level of disrespect, do not forget who you are speaking to,"**_ The smile becomes darker. _**"As for your question I will not answer, that is something you'll have to figure out yourself. But for the time being, I will tell you this. I am in no danger from this, so don't worry, I'm still with you,"**_

The demon laughs, and Naruto glares at the Kyuubi, and points his finger at it shouting.

"YOU'RE NO HELP AT ALL!"

The Kyuubi's laughter dies, it having felt the odd creatures closing in on his clueless container.

_**"Boy, you do not have the power or the chakra to confront the creatures in this world, and I by no means want to rely on your human ways to pull us through,"**_Red chakra seeks through the bars, it quickly wrapping around Naruto's feet. The demon in the cage grins once more, it sending shivers through Naruto's spine.

_**"Enjoy this delicious power boy; I know that creature connected to your heart will,"**_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Tempest Forest -**_

_**- West Sector -**_

Naruto snaps open his eyes, revealing the red eyes of the demon. Growling lowly, he rolls to the side, avoiding the blasters from the Waspmon. The attacks follow him, striking the areas where he was just seconds before, quickly gaining on him. One comes an inch from hitting him, pulling up the ground, and thus, sends Naruto in the air. Flying high, Naruto spots a tag and crest lifting from his chest, it rising to his eyes. Staring at it, he blinks in confusion, wondering where the thing came from.

Down below, the black round digimon, BlackNyaromon watches on, a strange smile forming, enjoying the power evil power rushing through her body, and she laughs.

"This dark power, what is it, it's so...delicious,"

A light shines from the boy's pocket, and BlackNyaromon knew it was from the digivice she stuck in there when she first met the boy. Power surges through her body, filling with her unimaginable dark energy.

_**"BlackNyaromon digivolve to....BlackSalamon!"**_

The black puppy glares in the sky with her evil red eyes. A wicked grins form feeling the powerful dark energy surging through her body.

"This power, I was wrong boy; you'll do well for a partner, for _the future Queen_,"

Giving off a manic laugh, BlackSalamon watches Naruto land on a tree a shoot off it like a rocket towards one of the Waspmon, and delivers a devastating heel drop to its head, sending off a powerful shockwave. BlackSalamon is nearly knocked off the branch she was on from the fierce wave. Closing one eye, she spots the Waspmon falling out the sky, it paralyzed from the attack. It hits the ground, shaking it, sending dirt and dust everywhere. BlackSalamon whistles, her red eyes shining in delight.

"Impressive, I didn't expect one of these human children to posses such power," Licking her lips, BlackSalamon stares at Naruto he falling from the sky fast. Cocking her head to the side, BlackSalamon narrows her eyes seeing blood shooting out of the boy's mouth, he in obvious pain.

"What happened?"

BlackSalamon was far from worried, but seeing her _partner_, or pawn as she'll soon be calling him in such pain baffled her. Cursing the small digimon vanishes in a cool wind, and appears over the stun boy. Biting his shirt, she leaps in a nearby tree, and tosses him into the tree without a care.

"Ouch, what the hell?"

Naruto sneers at the small puppy. Cute puppy or no cute puppy, the thing hag guts to do that to him in this state.

"I saved you, a foolish boy such as you should be thanking me," Said BlackSalamon, she glaring up at the Waspmon grinning, it slowly descending on its down comrade, it beginning to glow brightly. "Things are going to become nastier in a second," Naruto catches sight of the Waspmon on the ground shining brightly as well, it merging with the other Waspmon.

"What's going on?"

"They're combining their powers to evolve to the next stage,"

Naruto didn't like the sounds of this at all.

"Next stage, what are you talking about?"

BlackSalamon didn't really feel like giving a lecture on digimon, but she does so. It was better to have an educated _servant_ than a clueless one.

"Digimon have six main levels of evolution. The first is _Fresh_ when we're first born from our digieggs," Naruto remembers the large eggs in the chambers, and wonders if those were the digiegg things she was talking about. "The second is In-Training, a form I was in not too long ago, it's very weak, not weaker than Fresh, but just as weak, and we could be deleted just as easily in that form. The third is Rookie, the one I'm in now. I guess you can say this is our Child Stage, and the other two were Baby 1 and 2 in the respective order I explained to you, understand?" BlackSalamon peers at Naruto, her red eyes daring him to say anything other than yes.

Nodding quickly and nervously, Naruto mumbles off a yes, and BlackSalamon continues.

"The next stage is Champion, or the Adult Stage for digimon. That's the level the Waspmon were at moments before and they are fairly powerful, the Champions I mean. Some Rookies, if strong enough, have the power to take out Champions, sometimes low level, other times high level depending on their power of course," BlackSalamon smirks darkly, clearly thinking she was one of these Rookies, and Naruto sweat drops reading it. "The next, is what these two are now, Ultimate. That stage far surpasses the Rookie, if I had to compare it to anything, try comparing their power from the distance of the sun and the moon," Naruto being who he is and had no idea of the distance between the two and only nods. "The last is Mega, the strongest of the six forms, or what some may call Perfect. It is at this level that digimon reaches their peak in power. There are other stages, and some that surpass Mega, but at the moment, I seem to have forgotten that little bit of detail," BlackSalamon and Naruto watches CannonBeemon rise in the sky, it glaring at the two.

"That's not too good," Mutters Naruto, his eyes slowly returning to normal

_**- Present Time -**_

BlackSalamon glares at Naruto, feeling the power rushing through her body fading drastically, and she didn't like this. Whirling on Naruto, she pounds on his chest, pinning him to the tree, she glaring fiercely at him, her teeth barred in snarl.

"Boy, listen closely. I need to reach the next stage in the chain," BlackSalamon's eyes seem to glow. "That power, that _delicious_ power you were using, use more, use more of it, flare more, it'll make me grow stronger, it'll help me evolve...do it..." Naruto's ears perk up hearing something charging and he realizes with a start that it was CannonBeemon. BlackSalamon also realizes this, and she pushes harder on Naruto's chest, earning a small cry from the boy, at the same time annoying the hell out of him. "Do it, we don't, hey what the hell are you doing?" Naruto had lifted BlackSalamon by the thick meat on the back of its neck. Lifting it so they were staring the other eye, he speaks calmly to it, if not a tad coldly.

"Let's get one thing straight," The charging of CannonBeemon's lasers become louder. "No one, other than a few are able to order me around, and even then they _never_ speak to me in such a way," Naruto's eyes slowly turn red. "You are not the Hokage, you are not my Master, and you are definitely not the hell raising demon sealed within me who also thinks it can push me around like someone's little bitch," The whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks turn a few shades darker, and his hair becomes a bit wild. "This power you so desire, I'll summon it, I don't understand why you want me to summon it, but if it'll help I'll do so," BlackSalamon eye the fangs forming from Naruto's mouth nervously. "Now, hear it goes, I'll output as much power as possible..._**now sit over**_ _**there**_," Naruto's tone grew demonic by the end, he radiating a powerful blood red aura.

BlackSalamon grins viciously feeling the power returning, it full of so much dark power her grin becomes something similar to lust. Feeling the power reaching its necessary peak, BlackSalamon grins wildly, and charges off the branch with a cry.

_**"BlackSalamon...digivolve to...BlackGatomon!"**_

The black cat had its claw cocked back, and with a roar, it swings at CannonBeemon, clawing its cannon, knocking it off balance as it released its attack. The powerful beam shoots high in the air, just as an explosion shakes the forest. Naruto falls out the tree shouting curses, and he flips, sticking his feet against the trunk of the tree. Skidding down slightly, he glares in the area he felt the explosion from.

"What the hell was that?"

Naruto had no time to think on it, because, in that next moment, a pain like nothing he has ever felt before shoots through his body and he roars painfully. The power of the Kyuubi dies, and his features return to normal. A tremor goes through Naruto, and he screams again. BlackGatomon watches the boy hug his body, he shaking uncontrollably.

"Boy,"

Naruto didn't hear her, and he falls from the tree, unconscious once more.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Tempest Forest -**_

_**- South Sector -**_

Shikamaru whistles watching the Waspmon drop like a dead fly.

"I don't like to brag, but I did say not to move or you'll set off my little trap. Geez you digimon are quite the troublesome things,"

All around were wires with explosive notes attached to them. Some were real, others were not. It was the same tactic he used on a ninja not too long ago. Shikamaru forgot her name, but he didn't care, and all that matters was that when dealing with flying foes, have a web of explosive notes ready.

_'I won't be caught off guard like that ever again,'_

Hearing a buzz, many of them, Shikamaru stares high in the sky, seeing five Waspmon and five other things similar to Waspmon, only larger, and well larger, with cannons.

"This is not my day, what are those things?"

"CannonBeemon, they're the Ultimate Stage of Waspmon," Tsunomon lands on Shikamaru's head. "This means they're," Shikamaru cuts him off, his glare grim.

"Stronger I got it, no need to explain any further," Shikamaru curses. _'Damn, I'm low on supplies, and what I do have won't be enough to take them all out. I am in big trouble here, what am I going to do,'_ Shikamaru had many plans going through his mind at one hundred miles per hour, but all of them he shot down. Using Shadow Possession was a no go, because he wouldn't have the chakra to hold them for long, due to them being so powerful. Shadow Sewing was also a no go due to his low chakra levels, and for the pure fact he had yet to master the technique.

"Damn, there's no way out of this situation,"

Tsunomon jumps off Shikamaru's head and grins.

"Allow me to take care of this Shikamaru, a digimon should fight digimon after all," Shikamaru agreed, yet disagreed at the same time.

"That's true, however, those Waspmon and CannonBeemon far surpasses your strength, if you go out there...you'll die," Shikamaru knew this, so did Tsunomon, but he wasn't going to allow Shikamaru to be in any danger. In fact, he felt invincible just by being in Shikamaru's presence and he lets this known. "I won't die, because you're by my side Shikamaru," The ninja cracks a small smirk, a strange feeling building up inside him. To his surprise, a light shines from his pocket, and he reaches inside, drawing out the thing Tsunomon called a digivice.

"What in the world?"

A cry suddenly caught his attention.

_**"Tsunomon digivolve to...Gaomon!"**_

Shikamaru stumbles back from the sudden growth of the little digimon. Gaomon throws a small smirk at Shikamaru.

"I'm now Gaomon, a Rookie Level Digimon, are you alright Master?"

"Master?"

Shikamaru stares the blue dog over, very surprise at his sudden transformation.

"Although I have taken this new form," Shikamaru holds up his hand stopping Gaomon, already knowing what he was going to say. "I know, this isn't good at all," The two needed some kind of miracle to make it out of this situation alive.

Strangely, the miracle came a second later in the way of a booming voice.

**"Cease this foolishness at once, I Kazemon command you,"**

The image of a 'girl' wearing a visor is seen in the air, she glaring down at everyone.

**"Waspmon, CannonBeemon return to your homes at once, you four children, if you want answers, return to the temple...the wind will guide you,"**

Shikamaru saw the Waspmon and CannonBeemon depart. A little more than stun, he could feel a soft wind brushing up against his skin. Following the movement, he saw a trail of pink wind leading deeper into the forest, presumably towards the temple he and the others escaped from earlier.

"What shall we do Master?"

Shikamaru glances at Gaomon, and then at the wind once more. Sighing, he scratches his head, and answers.

"Guess we follow,"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Tempest Forest -**_

_**- East Sector -**_

A bright light shines, blinding everything. The light clears, revealing Takato and BlackGuilmon, the latter sneering at the escaping CannonBeemon. Moving to give chase, Takato stops him.

"Don't; let's return to the temple,"

BlackGuilmon growls a bit, the feral glint in his eyes fading, and he nods, smiling like his old self.

"Okay Takatomon,"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Tempest Forest -**_

_**- North Sector -**_

"Is this really such a good idea?"

Jun moves slowly through the forest, trying to be careful not to alert any more annoying digimon.

"Of course, Lady Kazemon is a powerful digimon blessed by the power of AncientIrismon, if there's anyone we should listen to it's her," Explains Salamon.

"So...she's a good guy,"

"The best good guy there is,"

Spirits lifting, Jun hurries, wanting to meet this 'best good guy' who Salamon so fondly spoke of, and wanting to see if she could send her home, back to her annoying, yet very loving family.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Tempest Forest -**_

_**- West Sector -**_

BlackGatomon blurs through the trees, carrying the unconscious Naruto by the teeth, she hurrying to the temple.

_'If this boy dies, I'm done,'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Temple of Wind -**_

_**- Tempest Forest Center -**_

Shikamaru glances up hearing a rustle from the trees. A shadow is seen shooting from it, landing feet away from him. There was a strange black cat carrying a person wearing oddly familiar orange clothes.

"Are you just going to stare?" BlackGatomon drops Naruto, and sneers at the stun Shikamaru. "Or are you going to help me, help him?" Shikamaru kicks Naruto a bit, rolling him over, and raises an eyebrow seeing his painful expression.

"What happened?"

"I don't know,"

Shikamaru didn't like the quick answer, and he showed this through his glare.

"Glare at me all you want, I don't know what happened,"

Shikamaru didn't buy the lie, and he wasn't going to let it slide. Moving to force the answer out of the dark digimon, a voice suddenly cuts through the air like blades stopping him.

"That won't be necessary Shikamaru-san; I know _exactly_ what is wrong with Naruto-san, for now come inside,"

The temple doors open, and a cold wind blows from inside. Shikamaru's senses are put on high alert feeling a strong presence inside.

_'I didn't feel this before, is this __**thing**_,_ the thing that wiped out all of Naruto's clones in one move?'_

Shikamaru didn't know, but he lifts Naruto, and slings the boy over his shoulder like a wet towel, and makes his way inside, following after Takato, Jun and the digimon. Eyes growing dark, Shikamaru could feel a strong pressure beginning to crush down on him.

_'Whoever is up ahead is someone that gives off a stronger pressure than the Third, is that even possible?'_

Shikamaru was afraid of that answer, but he trucks ahead, wanting answers ranging from why he and Naruto were dragged from their home to this crazy world and plans did she have with them and the other two, Takato and Jun.

_'There are a lot of questions, and I hope this Kazemon will give the answers, anything else would be troublesome,'_

* * *

_**Naruto: Wow, I'm surprised he got it out sooner than I expected**_

_**Jun: Well, not much happened this chapter...felt more like a tease**_

_**Shikamaru: Nice choice of words there Motomiya. (Shikamaru sighs) Well, that's another chapter down, a few thousand more to go**_

_**Takato (Shocked): A thousand chapters to go, what the hell?**_

_**Naruto: Whoa there Takato, he was joking, joking, right Shikamaru?**_

_**(Shikamaru stares at Naruto for a long moment, making the boy nervous)**_

_**Shikamaru (Sighs slowly): Yeah, I was joking**_

_**(Naruto throws his arm around Takato)**_

_**Naruto: See, he was joking, joking**_

_**Takato: Right, right**_

_**Jun (Sarcastic): Okay, okay, that's it for this chapter, see you next time around**_


	4. The Hearing of Destiny

_**Takato: We're back**_

_**Naruto: Yeah, let's rock**_

_**Jun: Oh joy, you're all so happy**_

_**Shikamaru: Don't count me in that**_

_**Jun: Right**_

_**Naruto: Whatever ya grumps, but I have a warning passed by the fool on the computer (Naruto coughs a bit and speaks in a dark voice, a flash light beaming under his face, giving him a scary appearance). This chapter is unedited, and there will be grammar mistakes and errors throughout the chapter, but if ya can, enjoy it**_

_**Shikamaru: That's done, and for the diclaimer. (Shikamaru sighs irritably) Konsu doesn't own **__**Naruto**_

_**Jun: Or the **__**Digimon Series**_

_**Takato: Please enjoy the chapter**_

* * *

_**- Temple of Wind -**_

_**- Room of Destiny -**_

Shikamaru, Takato, and Jun with their digimon stood at a pond, they watching Kazemon float above it, she suspended by the wind. The digimon brings her head to her visor, and lifts it so her glowing blue eyes were glaring at the children, stilling them, and their digimon.

_'That's not normal,'_ Jun glares into the digimon's eyes, she not backing down from the intense stare.

_'I'm sure its not human, those glowing eyes are a __**big**__ hint,' _Takato felt a strange power from the digimon, it overwhelming his senses.

_'Okay, if there was any time to run, it would be now, right now,'_ Shikamaru glares grimly at the digimon, his fingers twitching slightly, ready for any kind of attack.

Kazemon smirks and place her visor back over her eyes. Opening her mouth, she speaks, it very cheery, surprising the humans much more than the digimon.

"Hi there, I'm Kazemon," Shikamaru, Takato, and Jun facefaults, while the digimon, snicker having heard of Kazemon's cheerful attitude. "I hope Waspmon and CannonBeemon didn't cause you guys too much trouble. They were only doing their duty, please don't be angry at them, if you are, it should be I who you're angry at, they were protecting me afterall," Kazemon smiles at the children. "I see your partners have evolved, wonderful," Kazemon fly towards the group, her smile never dropping. "Let's see here," Kazemon holds out her hands, and a wind blows through the room.

"DigiDestined of Passion," Jun's crest glows. "DigiDestined of Wisdom," Shikamaru's crest glows next. "And the DigiDestined of Chaos," Kazemon giggles happily and circles the children. "I'm happy you all returned safely, it would have been troubling if anything bad happened," Jun's eyebrow twitches violently.

"You mean other than being attacked by some giant bee," Shouts Jun.

Kazemon chuckles and waves her hand.

"They're not _that_ big," Kazemon giggles at their disbeliving expressions.

Shikamaru having enough off the sillyness, decides to get down to business.

"Why are we here?"

Kazemon smirks and data swirls around her.

"What's that?" Whispers Jun.

"She's evolving," Answers Salamon.

The kids and digimon watch as the data bursts, revealing Zepyhermon.

"I'm sorry for that, but Kazemon is a little...too childish to expalin such things," The digimon lands on the ground. "To put it simply, you are here to save the digital worlds and the human worlds from destruction. You three, plus the blonde child hold powers beyond your imagination, you are the True Chosen," Seeing Shikamaru's growing scowl, she explains further to satisfiy him. "The crest you wear around your necks are special, it helps to identify you as the True Chosen," Zephyermon raises her finger and Jun's crest shines brightly once more.

"To have passion, one must have courage, love, hope, and sincerity," Another finger rises, and Shikamaru's crest comes to life. "To have wisdom, one must have knowlege, reliability, courage, and hope," The wind digimon raises a third finger and Takato's life comes to life. "For Chaos, one must have darkness, light, friendship, and kindness," The digimon turns her eyes on Naruto, he leaned against the wall, his wound healing before everyone's eyes. "And lastly, for one to have Spirit, one must have courage, sincerity, reliability, darkness, light, hope, and love," Zephyermon turns from Naruto to stare at Shikamaru.

"Does that answer your question?"

"It does and I have another,"

Shikamaru jabs his thumb back at the unconcious Naruto.

"What do you know about his condition?"

Data suddenly whirls around Zephyermon. A strong wind suddenly blows through the room, knocking everyone off their feet. The wind surrounds the data encased Zephyermon. The wind absorbs in the data, and the air in the room becomes thick. A power like no other hits Shikamaru's senses, and he stares at the digimon suddenly floating above him. Gaomon takes a step back, his eyes wide.

"That's...AncientIrismon,"

BlackGatomon glares at the Ancient digimon darkly, her fangs barred.

_'She's here,'_

Naruto groans and he suddenly opens his eyes, they the red eyes of the Kyuubi. He blinks, and the eyes were gone, his blue eyes staring at AncientIrismon.

"Whoa...what the hell _is_ that?"

Gatomon grits her teeth and answers in a growl.

"AncientIrismon,"

BlackGatomon's body shook fiercely, a familiar rage building inside at an alarming rate.

"Gatomon,"

Naruto's hand grips the digimon's shoulder tightly.

"I don't know what's wrong, but, whoever that is, it has power, a lot it, much more than any of us,"

BlackGatomon didn't need Naruto telling her that. She knew that, she knew it better than anyone in the room. AncientIrismon _was_ strong. A wicked grin spreads across her face, it not going unnotice to AncientIrismon or Naruto.

"Why evolve?" Questions BlackGatomon knowingly, she smirking darkly, pure pleasure showing in her darkly glowing red eyes.

AncientIrismon cracks a small smirk and slowly approaches the two.

"That question BlackGatomon, I have no need to answer it, however, I will answer the question asked of me by the Chosen of Wisdom," AncientIrismon stares down at the nervous Naruto and continues. "Naruto's master, Jiraiya of the Sannin, in attempt to strengthen Naruto, and make it better for him to control his power, did something to his seal," AncientIrismon saw no need to elaborate on what the seal was or what Jiraiya did, because she knew it wasn't her place to say and continues. "He gave Naruto special instructions not to lose himself to his negative emotions, not wanting him to tap into his other chakra, knowing the seal will damage further if it didn't have time to set properlly," Naruto glares at the ground, silently wondering how the woman-beast thing knew that.

As if reading his mind, she answers.

"I have been watching over you all for quite sometime, and have manage to catch bits of your lives,"

Jun this time cuts AncientIrismon off.

"By why us? Why are we these True Chosem,"

"It is the will of the Digital Gods, I have no say in the matter, I only have the duty of guiding you on your path laid out for you, nothing more, nothing less,"

Naruto scoffs, and glares up at AncientIrismon.

"Path laid out for me, sounds like destiny," Naruto grins. "Let me tell you something, whatever you are. I don't believe in destiny or fate, I walk my own path," Naruto glares at AncientIrismon hoping she understood, because he would hate to show how he felt about fate in a physical manner.

AncientIrismon for her part chuckles, very amused.

"Chosen of Spirit indeed,"

AncientIrismon turns her back on the boy and continues, she making her way to the pond once more.

"Children, the worlds need your power. The Chosen are not enough to deal with the enemy, they need you to evolve and you'll need them in viceversa," Once more floating in the air, she turns to Shikamaru reading the question in his eyes. "Only when the worlds are safe, the path to your homeworld, Shikamaru, Naruto, will be open once more," Shikamaru didn't like the sounds of this and he makes it known.

"The path to our homeworld, please explain what you mean?"

"When I pulled you from your worlds, for reasons unknown to me, your gates leading to your world were sealed from the digital world,"

Something more was happening, and AncientIrismon knew the Digital Gods were the ones behind this. Why they didn't tell her she didn't know, but she was very crossed. The old digimon were testing her paintence with their actions. For a moment, and only a moment, AncientIrismon's eyes flashes red in anger.

A cold silence follows, the children or digimon not being to say anything. They could feel the digimon's rage, the winds turning violently in the room was proof of this.

While stun by the digimon's power, Shikamaru's mind was going a mile a second. Many thoughts flashes through his mind, but one stood out from the others making him uneasy.

_'If the gate to from this so called digital world is closed to our world, does that mean the path from our world isn't cut off from the digital world?'_

This was bad, very bad, and Shikamaru hoped he was wrong. If it was true, there was no telling what kind of people could enter the digital world. There were many people Shikamaru wouldn't want entering this crazy world. One of which was Orochimaru, the other, one that made him shiver in fear, was his mother.

_'Wait,'_

Shikamaru's eyes grow wide.

_'Gates, as in more than one,' _Shikamaru didn't like this, he _really_ didn't like this. _'How many gates are there to our world and where are they?'_ Shikamaru knew AncientIrismon knew of them, but he didn't want to say anything now, not needing to alert Naruto. No matter how dense Naruto was at times, not even he was dense enough not to know of the possible dangers of this. _'I'll have to speak to AncientIrismon in private,'_ Shikamaru rubs his head once more, trying to wrap his mind around their situation.

"So," Naruto glares up at AncientIrimon, his body healed once more. "We can't go home unless we defeat this evil force, and if we don't, we won't have a home to return to, and you'll all lose your homes right?" AncientIrismon nods. "You're not trying to pull a fast one on us are ya, you're being serious, you're not going to say that we're in a very complex genjutsu and when you release it you'll be the Pervy Sage right?" Naruto didn't want to believe any of this, but seeing AncientIrimon's glare made him think other wise. "This is real, we're really in a strange world surrounded by monsters such as giant bees, talking flying woman-thing, a talking dog walking on two legs, a talking cat, wait....that sounds just like home, except for the flying-woman-thing thing," Jun cracks a small smile, and stares at AncientIrismon.

"Alright, we're under your spell, what do we do oh great wind master?"

AncientIrismon ignores the sarcasm and answers.

"You'll all be traveling to the Digital World of the West Sector for the next four months, to strengthen your bond with your digimon," Jun shakes her head.

"No way, I got school. I may hate it, but I can't afford to have _that_ many absences, I can't screw up anymore I'm really screwed,"

AncientIrismon smiles and data wraps around her once more, she reverting to Kazemon, scaring the hell out of Naruto.

"Gah," Naruto points his finger at the smiling Kazemon shouting. "What the hell? Why did she suddenly change to a freakin fairy?" Shikamaru facepalms, Jun laughs, and Takato shakes his head, while the digimon groans.

"That was a form of digivolving idiot," Explains BlackGatomon. "She reverted to a weaker stage, she's Kazemon now," Naruto nods slowly.

"Digivolving?" BlackGatomon groans. The blonde idiot was seriously grating on her nerves. "Digital Evolution," She said slowly, as if speaking to a child. Catching on to this, Naruto glares at the digimon, his eyebrow twitching.

"Got it,"

"Whatever,"

Naruto's twitching eyebrow becomes worse, he trying real hard not to strangle the irritating cat.

"As I was saying before," Laughs Kazemon, enjoying the tension between BlackGatomon and Naruto. "While you all are gone for four months, only two days will pass in the human world and this one," Kazemon grins. "This doesn't include your world Shikamaru-kun, Naruto-kun," Kazemon rises in the air and points to the eight gates linining the wall. The gates were grouped in two, and above the two gates were the kanji for _**South**_, _**North**_, _**East**_, and _**West**_. "The Gates on the left lead to the Human Worlds, while the Gates on the right lead to the Digital Worlds. You'll be heading through the digital world of the West Gate, and you'll be there for four months, which means four months of fun," Kazemon giggles happily, and Jun groans, never liking those kind of girls, they really pissed her off.

That Sora girl was like that now, and it really pissed her off at how she became one of those _happy-preppy-girls_.

_'She was so much fun back in the day,'_

Kazemon flies to the gate and pushes it open, revealing a beauitul garden.

"That's the starting point of your deaths-I mean journey," Laughs Kazemon, ignoring the death glares of the children and digimon. "Go right through and don't be fooled by the lucious garden, because beyond are digimon you'll be facing in many life and death situations," She explains happily, earning twitches from everyone, they slowly making their way to the open gate. They stop hearing Kazemon's last words.

"Remember, dying is not allowed; the fate of the worlds and the lives of the poeple inhabiting the worlds are on _your shoulders_, no pressure, ahahaha,"

Jun laughs dryly, her eyebrow twitching violently.

"Yeah, billions of lives in our hands, no pressure at all, dumb ass fairy," Jun walks through the gate, Salamon in her arms, they vanishing before everyone's eyes.

Kazemon giggles in her hand. "You all better hurry, time passes very quickly. A second here can be days there, we don't need Jun dying on her own," Giggling once more, she once more ignores the glares of the children and digimon, enjoying their frustration. "Bye bye now," The children and digimon walk through the gate, it closing behind them.

Kazemon laughs happily, data swirling around her once more. The data bursts, and Izumi falls to the ground, collapsing to her knees, sweat dripping down her face. Izumi groans painfully, a terrible pain ripping through her body.

"Ugh,"

The sound of fast approaching footsteps assult Izumi's ears. Looking up, her blurry vision takes in the sight of a girl with long red hair or a creature of some kind. But seeing how she knew the latter was impossible without her consint, she knew it had to be the girl. A wave of pain shoots through Izumi's body once more, and her back arches. Screaming out, she rolls across the ground, her body spazzing terribly.

"Hey bitch get a hold of herself," Izumi groans, data leaking from her body. "Hey dammit, I'm talking to you, get your ass together," The girl slams her hands on Izumi's body, dark data surging from them. Izumi's screams come to a stop, and she stills, her breathing coming to a stop. "Dammit," The girl slams her fist on Izumi once more, dark data releasing on impact.

"Haa," Izumi sits up, grasping her aching chest. Breathing heavily, she glares at the girl, she glaring down at her. "Idiot Woman, stop with the bullshit and give it up, you're killing yourself," The girl place her hand on Izumi's shoulder, only for her to slap it away.

"Can't do that," Izumi slowly stands. "For awhile longer I need this power," Izumi smiles softly at the glaring girl. "I'll endure the pain, someone needs to stand up to those bastard Digital Gods. They'll use their power and status to manipulate the children, I can't allow that. Azulongmon has already made contact with the Chosen," Izumi glares coldly at the pond, it rippling, showing Daisuke Motomiya he practicing soccer on the field. "I can only hope the Miracles Boy is as spirited as Naruto, and doesn't believe in the flow of destiny," The boy smiles, he scoring a goal against an imaginary opponent. "No one, other than the Digital Gods and I realize this, but that child connects all the chosen together," Izumi runs her hand through her hair and glares at the girl, her expression dark.

"The Bearer of Miracles, if he should ever lose his way, the worlds will all go to hell,"

The girl nods slowly, not really caring in the least, it was all a bunch of crap to her anyway.

"Get going, you have school in the morning don't you, first day?" Izumi draws her pack of cigarettes from her pocket. "I don't want you making a bad impression," The girl glares at Izumi, a angry twitch in her eyes. The bitch was pushing her luck. Sure she was greatful to the bitch for saving her life, but putting her in school, talking to her like she's her mother. The bitch was going to die one of these day, for many reasons, the main one her being the bitch's killer.

"Tch, don't push your luck bitch, I was already heading out," The East Human World Gate opens, revealing a familiar apartment complex where a familiar bushy-haired former digidestined leader and his sister lives. Stopping at the gate, she glares back at Izumi, and speaks out to her, a bit of worry in her voice.

"I'm serious Izumi, give it up, your life isn't worth it, pass on the power,"

Having said her piece, the firey red head makes her way through the gate heading home, it closing behind her, leaving the smoking Izumi alone in the darkness.

* * *

_**Jun: And things move on**_

_**Takato: Yeah, we're finally starting**_

_**Naruto: About time**_

_**(Shikamaru snores, he sleeping peacefully under a tree)**_

_**Naruto: Lazy bastard**_

_**Takato: Oh well, that's the end of this chapter, hope to see you in the next one**_


	5. School and Bonds

_**Jun: Welcome back for another exciting chapter of the True Chosen**_

_**Daisuke: This time around I'm the star**_

_**Naruto: Oh you wish, there's only one star here and that's me**_

_**Shikamaru: Shut up you two, let's get this over with, I want to relax**_

_**Takato: You're always relaxing**_

_**Naruto: You relax too much**_

_**Shikamaru: There's no such thing as relaxing too much**_

_**Tai: Whatever, this chapter like the last is unedited. We hope you enjoy the chapter despite this**_

_**Naruto: Konsu doesn't own Digimon or Naruto**_

_**Daisuke and Jun: Chapter start**_

* * *

_**- Human World East -**_

_**- Odaiba High School -**_

"I hate school,"

Taichi 'Tai' Yagami (16) chants as he slowly makes his way to school. The boy's face was the picture definition of a _depressed and hopeless teenager_. There was a test today and he, which didn't surprise anyone, didn't study. It wasn't his fault, really it wasn't. Tai tried studying, he really did. But studying history really made him sleepy. The thought of studying history made him yawn. Staring in a history book for even a second made him fall asleep. Okay, so he had a problem, but Tai always had a solution times such as this to keep him awake.

Play video games and watch reruns of his favorite soccer matches.

That wasn't one of his brightest ideas. Because not only did he not get any studying done, he also didn't get any sleep. Tai wasn't a bad student, no, he was far from it. He got average grades, did average studying, and answered average questions in class. No, but what screwed him over and gave the people the impression he was a bad student, was the fact he procrastinate, a hell of a lot.

Currently Tai was making his way slowly to his desk, running on will power and bad coffee.

_'I'll never drink coffee black again,'_

Head hitting his desk with a thud, he ignores the giggles of those around them, which mostly consists of the female populace of class.

"Up all night playing games again Tai?"

Tai turns his head slowly to the side, they lifeless.

"Ugh," He groans, earning another fit of giggles from the girls.

Sora Takenouchi (16) glares at Tai amusement shining in her eyes. Placing her hands on her hips, she tries her best not to smile, and tries her best to scold him. This fails and she explodes in a fit of giggles hearing him groan once more.

"Tai you never change, you'll forever get bad grades because of your bad studying habits,"

A groan is her reply, and she shakes her head grinning.

"Leave him alone Sora, you know Tai is the King of Procrastination, a man who can always pulls off a passing grade somehow,"

Yamato 'Matt' Ishida (16) grins, he taking his seat behind Tai. Sora shakes her head, she smiling softly at Matt, and he blushes a bit seeing it. Tai who has come to life at this point, groans at the sight, and rolls his eyes, it going unnotice to the two.

The three suddenly hears their classmates talking about something interesting.

"Did you hear about that ninth grader who cursed out her teacher?"

"I did, but I couldn't believe it,"

"I also heard she punched a girl because she said tsukimen was disgusting,"

"Temper much?"

"Much, much,"

"Who the hell beats someone up for dissing their favorite food?"

"A psychopath,"

"Ah,"

The class door suddenly slides open, and Jun walks in slowly, bags under her eyes.

"I hate school," she chants darkly. "I hate home," Jun collapses in her seat which was right next to Tai's.

Tai smirks at Jun's plight, having heard everything from Davis last night. "Back from your vaction Motomiya," Jun glares darkly at the bush-haired boy. "Shut it Yagami, that wasn't a vacation, that was four months of hell," Tai stares at Jun strangely.

"Huh?" He questions cluelessly.

Jun stares at him long and hard. When she spoke, her voice was low and tired. It also confused the hell out of Tai, Matt, and Sora because it was so random.

"I hate fairies,"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Odaiba Middle -**_

"Did you hear, we have new students?"

"No way really?"

"Yeah, three guys, and they are _hot_,"

"Really?"

"Yep, I think one of them might be American, we don't see boys with blonde hair and blue eyes too often,"

"What about Takaishi?"

"But he's clearly Japanese, this guy, I don't know where to put him,"

"But he's hot, that's all what matters,"

"Right,"

Hikari 'Kari' Yagami (13) groans at all the talk. All around the school, there was talk about the new transfer students. It was quickly growing old. Not only were the girls gossping like crazy, but the boys weren't any better.

"You think these guys might be interested in joining the soccer team,"

"I don't know Davis, I wouldn't mind one of them going for the basketball team,"

"No way, the soccer team needs more superstars,"

"You mean like you,"

"Damn right,"

Kari stares at the chatting T.K and Davis blankly.

_'These new guys even have Davis and T.K. speaking normally for once, I think I'm going to be sick,'_

The class door slides open and their sensei, Izumi Orimoto walks in class a stack of papers in hand.

"Quiet down everyone,"

The students quickly do so, and those out of their seats return to them. Izumi stare at them all, her gaze calculating. Seeing no one saying a word, she smiles, and nods her head in approval.

"Good morning class," She greets happily.

"Good morning sensei," Greets the class.

Izumi's eye twitches seeing Davis playing some handheld game.

_'That brat, he's always giving me trouble,'_

"Motomiya," She shouts.

Davis jumps out his seat, hiding his game behind his back. "Yes sensei?" A cold sweat slides down Davis's face seeing Izumi's cold glare.

"Put that away before I give you detention,"

Davis's shoulders slump. "Yes sensei," Davis pockets his game, and sits back down. The class laughs at Davis's pouty glare. Izumi sighs, wondering why she became a teacher for the millionth time since having Davis in her class.

"Quiet down,"

The chuckles slowly die, and Izumi sighs once more. Why oh why did she have to be a middle school teacher to a bunch of kids who acted like elementry school brats?

"I have an annoucement," Izumi stares at each of them. "As of today our class will be receiving three transfer students, I hope each of you will treat them well," The glare in the woman's eyes said otherwise. They clearly reading for them to treat them well or face her wrath. The students glup, wondering for the millionth time since starting school why they had a mad woman for a teacher. "You three can enter now," The door slides open once more, and steps in were three boys, boys that made the girl population of class smile in delight.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Takato smiles at the class, or in Shikamaru's case groan.

"Introduce yourselves one at a time,"

Naruto starts off, he grinning like a fox. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, thirteen years old," He was dressed in a white shirt with a black swirl on the front, and around his neck hanging proudly for all to see was the necklace he won from Tsunade. "I like gardening, ramen, and pulling pranks," Over his shirt was a blue jacket with dark oranger sleeves. "My hobbies are comparing different flavors of ramens, gardening, the color orange, and cooking," Dark oranger and black gloves were attached to his waist on his black pants, and his look finishes off with his black ninja sandals, they specialy made by the fairy.

Shikamaru goes next. "I'm Shikamaru Nara, thirteen years old," Shikamaru was dressed in his regular clothing, except his fishnest shirt was gone and his coat was longer. "I don't really find much interest in anything, but my hobbies consists of watching clouds, sleeping, and playing shougi," Shikamaru yawns a bit, his eyes showing boredom to the ultimate level.

Finally at last was Takato. "I'm Takato Matsuda, thirteen years old," Takato was dressed in a red shirt under a black hoody. "I like drawing and baking," Black jeans with red stripes, and black shoes. "And my hobby is drawing different things, mostly things from my imagination like monters or things such as flowers," Takato smiles at the class.

As one the three nods to the class and speaks.

"Please take care of me,"

Izumi rolls her eyes at their introductions and points to three empty seats.

"Uzumaki-kun take the seat behind Motomiya-kun, Nara-kun take the seat next to Takaishi-kun, and Matsuda-kun take the seat behind Yagami-chan, the three I just called stand and introduce yourselves, and I mean just your names," The three nod and stand.

"Daisuke Motomiya, but call me Davis," Grins Davis.

"Takeru Takaishi, but everyone calls me TK," Said TK.

"Hikari Yagami, but I go by Kari," Smiles Kari gently.

The boys make their way to their seats, the class following their every movement, making them a little more than nervous.

_'Creepy,'_ Thought Naruto, he taking his seat behind Davis.

_'Troublesome,'_ Shikamaru's head hits his desk, and he falls asleep instantly, earning more than one sweat drop from those around.

_'Everyone always stare at the new students,'_ Takato shakes his head, remembering this feeling of anxiety all too well. _'I hope this day ends fast, I really want to sleep,'_ Hearing a snore, he glares at Shikamaru. _'I wish I was like that, not caring about anything and doing whatever I wanted without a care in the world,'_ Sighing, Takato brings out his notebook and begin taking notes.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Odaiba High -**_

_**- Lunch -**_

Jun sits alone on the roof, eating lunch with Salamon. Passing her partner a piece of omelette, she wonders about the task AncientIrismon needed them to do.

_'Delete and purify the digimon Mummymon and Arukenimon,'_

This sounded very much like an assassination mission. Surely the fairy didn't think she would go through with it. Killing something, anything, human or not was not something she could do. Life is precious, even if it is the life of a evil digimon bent on destroying the worlds.

But as she thought about it some more, she remembers AncientIrismon's words.

_"Every digimon has a fractal code. Upon death digimon are able to reform, in other words, be reborn anew with a clean slate. Those two, Mummymon and Arukenimon are in dire need of this. As of now, those two are plotting an attack on the Destiny Stones, the cores of the Digial World. If the Destiny Stones are destroyed the balance of the Digital World will be lost, and then destruction,"_

Out of all of them, only Takato clearly understood what was going on. The boy having came from a world where here world is a anime, which was a little more than shocking to hear.

_'What was really shocking was learning I'm some minor character who's fangirlish nature has earned quite hated reputation of the fans of the show,'_

This bit still pissed her off whenever she thought about it. The things she forced out of his mouth continues to echo through her mind. Yamato and Sora becoming a couple, digimon invading the real world, Yamato and Sora being a couple, her brother becoming a hero, and Yamato and Sora becoming a couple.

"It pisses me off,"

Though she didn't want to give in, Jun saw how the two interacts with each other, and it pains her to know of their eventual relationship.

"It's not fair,"

Salamon stares at Jun curiously, she finishing her omlette.

"What's not fair Jun?"

"Everything,"

Jun collapses and stares up at the clouds, eyes blank.

"Wonder why Shikamaru-kun stares at these clouds so much, they're not interesting at all, just mindlessly floating around, no real destination in mind, just flowing with the wind?"

A peaceful silence follows. It was nice a silence, and Jun smiles feeling oddly at peace.

_'This is quite nice,'_

Jun's eyes slowly close, but the sound of a flute playing snaps her awake. The sound, the soothing sound came from above, and she tilts her head back to see a red-head sitting above her. The girl's body was swaying to her melody, her eyes closed off to the world, she completely lost to her world of music.

_'She's good, she's really good,'_ Jun wonders if the girl was in the school orchestra, and if she was, she wonders why she never heard of her being in the orchestra herself. Salamon smiles and lies down, the music making her sleepy. Jun smiles at Salamon and pets her head gently.

Ten minutes later, the bell sounds ending lunch, and Jun packs up her things. The girl stops playing her flute and hops of the ledge. She lands next to Jun, her feet silently tapping the ground. Jun turns to the girl, smiling brightly.

"You're very good, thanks for the private concert,"

The girl, raises an eyebrow at her, and then at her dog. "Tch, don't flatter yourself bitch, I always play at this time of the day, you just happen to be here when I did," Glaring down at her dog, she continues. "And you really shouldn't bring pets to school, they tend to cause a lot of shit," Having said her part, the girl departs, leaving the blinkg Jun behind.

"Um, right," Jun stares down at her grinning partner. "Don't cause any shit while I'm gone Salamon," Laughs Jun.

"Yes Jun, I promise not to cause any trouble,"

Jun really didn't like Salamon's cheeky tone, and she bops her softly on the head.

"You better not,"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Odaiba Middle -**_

_**- After School -**_

"So you'll join the soccer club,"

"I said I'll check it out, I'm making no promises,"

Davis and Naruto makes their way to the soccer field. The two during class got to know one another quite well. But in doing so, they recieved quite the scolding from Izumi. It wasn't until lunch where they really connected. Surprisginly it was over ramen and Jun.

"So you're friends with Jun huh, that's surprising," Davis had his hands behind his head.

Naruto stares at Davis, an eyebrow cocked in amusement. "Why is it surprising? I mean, she isn't _that_ bad," Davis chuckles. "You're right, she's worse," If it was anyone else, he would have been insulted for Jun. But having heard about the special relationship he and Jun had, he lets it slide. "You really don't like your sister huh?" Davis doesn't answer, his eyes trained on the soccer field.

"We're here," Announces Davis, earning a twitch from Naruto seeing how his question was ignored. "Race ya," Davis takes off without warning. "Cheater wait for me," Naruto gives chase, he easily catching him.

Watching from a tree, eyes half open was Shikamaru, he eating a apple. The boy while watching his friend, and his friend play soccer, thinks of the mission assigned to him and the others. It was a simple protect and assassinate mission. They were to protect the Destiny Stones from Mummymon and Arukenimon. Also, they were to delete the digimon; Mummymon, Arukenimon, and BlackWarGreymon, all without the knowledge of the DigiDestined if possible.

Shikamaru smirks coldly thinking of AncientIrismon's words about those Chosen.

_They're soft and naive. Those children haven't seen enough of the digital world or that of life. They believe everyone can be saved without sacrifices. They believe deleting digimon to be immoral, even if it has to be done. I don't like this. Sooner or later such thoughts will get them killed. The evils of the digital world is just as terrible of the evils of the real world. It is impossible to live without dirting your hands at some point in life. Those children will learn this one way or the other, hopefully it will be from an enemy and not an ally._

From that bit of information, Shikamaru was able to put a few pieces of the puzzle that was AncientIrismon together. At some point in time AncientIrismon has either lived or visited the Human World as she calls it. But also, after a few interesting conversations with the digimon in the West Digital World, he found out some interesting information.

_'Kazemon and Zhypermon are Wind Spirits born from AncientIrismon. A human spirit and a beast spirit, which was used by a little over ten years ago by a human in the Northern Quadrant. AncientIrismon manage to change to both of those evolutions when we first saw her,'_

"ALRIGHT HOW YA LIKE THAT!"

Shikamaru opens his eyes to stare at the celebrating Naruto, he having successfully scored on the stun Davis.

"No way," Davis watches Naruto celebrate doing a victory dance. "Okay ya got me, but let's see if you can do it again," Naruto rubs his nose. "Bring it on, I'll show you Naruto Uzumaki isn't one to be underestimated in anything," This was the most fun Naruto has ever had. Never before has he ever played around, just play around like a kid. Even when he was pranking he never had this much fun. Doing things alone, even if its something you love is lonely. But now, now he could finally play around like a kid, and he was going to enjoy it to the fullest, with his new friend, who was similar to him in many ways.

"Looks like he's having fun,"

Takato was seated under the tree Shikamaru was in, he sketching in his notebook.

"He does,"

Shikamaru watches on silently, his eyes not straying from the playing boys. Mumbling a troublesome under his breath, he closes his eyes, and falls into a much needed sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Motomiya Household -**_

_**- Two Hours Later -**_

Jun steps out of the bathroom wearing a towl on her head and body, to see Davis lying down playing video games with a cookie in his mouth.

"I really envy you, Daisuke," Daisuke turns to Jun, irritation clear in his eyes. "All you do is eat, sleep, and play; I bet you don't think much of anything else, right?" Daisuke looks a bit insulted. "I think about lots of stuff!" Jun looks amused. "Oh, lots of stuff like what?" she deadpans.

"Like," Daisuke trails off, he biting off a piece of his cookie, and removes it from his mouth so he could speak clearer. "Lots of complicated stuff," He said lamely. "But if I think too much, my brain starts to shut down, and I have to take a break every so often to keep it running," Jun never looses her deadpan expression, in fact, she looks a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's nothing serious," Daisuke glares at Jun. "Shut up! What about you?" A second passes, and Jun closes her eyes in thought. "I," She said dramatically, drawing Daisuke in. She snaps open her eyes and points to the pimple on her chin. "Looky here, I have a pimple on my chin," Daisuke's eyebrow twitches. "Yeah, I see that, what about it?" Jun grins and begins twirling happily, annoying Daisuke. "It could mean that Yamato-kun has finally accepted my feelings," She chooses to ignore the fact that Matt has feelings for Sora, and the twitch in Daisuke's eyebrow becomes worse remembering the time when she stalked them to camp to see Matt. "Or maybe someone else, wouldn't that be great Daisuke, but it would be terrible if it was some ugly old," She trails off seeing Daisuke playing his video games once more.

"Daisuke, dammit listen to me!" Jun stomps over to the game cord conencted to the wall, and pulls it out, earning a loud cry from Daisuke, it heard from even outside the apartment.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, BAKA ANEKI?"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR NOT LISTENING TO ME!"

_**SLAP**_

The people, mostly men, all around who heard the slap, winces painfully, they feeling the boy's pain.

Inside the apartment, Daisuke walks in his room slowly, his face set in pure irritation.

"Dammit, what a stupid aneki,"

"Davis, you got an email from Kari,"

DemiVeemon rushes up to his partner carrying his D-Terminal. Davis skims over it and smirks grimly.

"Alright, so Tentomon found that spider Arukenimon, let's go DemiVee," DemiVeemon hops in Davis's outstretched hand, and grins.

"Let's go Davis,"

Davis smiles at his partner's cheer and runs out his room, just in time to see Jun stepping out her room fully clothed, thankfully.

"Where ya going Daisuke?"

"I forgot something at school, I'll be back soon,"

Davis runs out the house before Jun could interrogate him some more. Puffing out her cheeks in annoyance, Jun enters the kitchen to grab a drink when she hears a familiar beep. Reaching in her pocket, she draws out a D-Arc, her digivice. Clicking a button, a holographic image of AncientIrismon appears.

"Fairy?" Greets Jun, face scrunching up in irritation.

AncientIrismon ignores the insult and speaks her reason for calling. _"Jun, Arukenimon and Mummymon are planning on attacking a Destiny Stone, stop them from destorying it and carry out your mission,"_ Jun's eyebrow twitches.

"I'm not a ninja, you damn Fairy, but I'll do it," Jun makes her way to the computer in her room. "Do Shikamaru-kun and the others already know?"

_"They're waiting for you near the Destiny Stone, hurry,"_

The image fades and Jun groans, she not liking this at all for several reasons, but the main one being this.

"Oh man, and I just took a shower,"


	6. Total Defeat I Part 1

_**Jun: Alright, our first two part chapter, I'm excited**_

_**Naruto: Hmph, you would be Amazon**_

_**Jun: What the hell is with that title?**_

_**Shikamaru: Never mind him; let's get this show on the road**_

_**Takato: Konsu doesn't own the Digimon Series or Naruto**_

_**Daisuke: This story however is a different story...literally**_

* * *

"Jun, are we there yet, I'm tired,"

"How the hell can you be tired when I'm the one carrying your lazy ass?"

"Because, watching you run makes me tired,"

A twitch goes through Jun's eyebrow, she trying her best not to throw the laughing puppy off her head. She should be used to it by now, but somehow the little puppy manages to piss her off without doing much.

"So, are we there yet?"

"Shut up,"

Jun runs out the forest and spots her friends standing on the cliff not too far from her current position. In the distance she saw a large black cloud quickly closing in on the area. Jun narrows her eyes, and she saw a digimon within it.

"What in the world?"

"BlackWarGreymon,"

Salamon watches the dark digimon attack Knightmon destroying it in one blow. It was clear to anyone watching the digimon was in pain. But something wasn't quite right about the digimon, something Salamon couldn't quite place. It felt strange, the BlackWarGreymon. It felt different from what she expected. But what did she expect? Salamon didn't know, and was really conflicted over this.

_**"Terra Destroyer!"**_

The cry is heard, the massive power is felt, and the two, Jun and Salamon, watches on as BlackWarGreymon fires it attack from the sky, down at cracking Destiny Stone. At that moment, with its blue cape blowing in the wind, a dark knight digimon appears, blocking the attack. The attack explodes and the knight is thrown back, it crashing into the ground, inches from the Chosen.

"Hope Takato and Guilmon are alright?"

Salamon suddenly perks up.

"Don't worry Jun; those guys won't fall so easily, they're blockheads,"

Jun snickers a bit, but it dies as a powerful shockwave knocks her off her feet. Landing painfully on her butt, Jun hears the sound of metal clashing against metal. Groaning out a curse, Jun saw the digimon that was BlackGuilmon and Takato, ChaosDukemon, fighting fiercely with BlackWarGreymon.

"Stop gawking Jun, we have to reach the others," Barks Salamon. Jun flinches at her partner's tone. There were only a few times Salamon became so forceful, and it was usually when she was in some kind of danger. Which meant the area she was currently in wasn't safe at all. "Run Jun," Jun's shadow suddenly grows and she shivers feeling a cold wind blowing by her. Jun the ever curious turns to see what the cause of the cold wind was, when Salamon bites her head viciously, stopping her cold. Jun cries out in pain, but Salamon quiets her quickly. "Don't look, just run," Crying from the pain, Jun listens to her partner and runs like her life dependent on it, and by the dark shadow now covering her, she knew it did. Releasing a deep breath, Jun calms down, and draws on power from deep within.

Foot connecting with the ground, a small burst of energy expels from it, sending Jun rocketing for the others, screaming like a lunatic.

_'Too much power,'_

Jun was now out of shadow, and was now crashing across the ground. Salamon for her part had leaped off of Jun the moment her body had hit the ground, and watched the crashing girl from a safe distance. The ground shakes beneath her feet, and Salamon turns to see BlackWarGreymon and ChaosDukemon battling it out. The two were in a deadlock, lance against dramon killers. Sparks of power were releasing as they tried to overpower the other, but neither was giving in.

Salamon chuckles happily at the sight, a familiar sensation rushing through her.

_'I want to fight too,'_

Eyes shining, Salamon raced for them, but after the first two steps, a black blur grabs her, and she was suddenly by the glaring Jun, in the hands of BlackGatomon.

"Release me," Barks Salamon.

BlackGatomon grins cruelly. "With pleasure," Instead of releasing her normally, BlackGatomon tosses the digimon off the cliff without so much of a hint of remorse. "Ahh Salamon," Jun dives after her digimon. The dark cat laughs evilly, which was stopped instantly by a well placed bump on the head. The cat hisses at the silently glaring Naruto. "Do that again and I promise you, I'll rip your flesh of your bones," Naruto's response to this is to mock the cat by doing a horrible impression of her, while doing a little dance. BlackGatomon's eyes shine darkly and she grins, her claws suddenly shooting out of her paws, they glistening in the sunlight.

"You, I'll kill you,"

"Kill me after we finish our job, let's go,"

Down below, Jun rolls down the hill, Salamon held securely in her arms, her body shielding the digimon from the rocks. Jun curses BlackGatomon for what was like the millionth time since she met the creature.

_'Damn little monster, why can't it be nice for once?'_

Jun finally reaches the bottom, she sliding across the ground painfully. Hearing fast approaching footsteps, Jun groans knowing who was coming.

"Hey you,"

Yep, it was her cute little brother and his band of friends. Groaning again, Jun slowly stands, and for once, was glad for her outfit. Thankfully her hood was over her head, covering her features. And if it did happen to come off or someone happens to invade her personal space, the faceless mask she was wearing would hide her identity. Plus the mask gave her an extra feature she secretly enjoyed, and loved to use, even in the most inappropriate times. Too bad this wasn't one of them.

"Hey,"

Davis pants, he holding Chibomon tightly.

Seeing Davis out of breath, Kari decides to ask the question on everyone's mind. "Are you friends with that guy?" Kari points to ChaosDukemon. Hearing Davis's pants, she wonders how the boy could be out of breath when he plays soccer all day and long.

Jun chuckles, it very eerie coming from behind her mask, and the children shivers hearing it, thinking that maybe it wasn't a good idea to approach the hooded-girl. _"That's right, he's a friend of mine,"_ The cold and ghostly voice catches the children and digimon off guard. _"Right now he's trying to keep BlackWarGreymon from destroying the Destiny Stone. From the look of things, it's proving quite difficult for even him,"_ Jun's mask hides her growing frown, as she watches BlackWarGreymon knock ChaosDukemon to the ground once more. _"This is very troubling, but he can handle it,"_ Jun shrugs and glances down at the battered Salamon.

"Um excuse me, but, who are you?" asks TK. _"Oh sorry,"_ Laughs Jun. _"You can call me Passion and this here is my partner Salamon, she's quite the little trouble maker,"_

Salamon ignores Jun's jibe and turns her attention back to the fight.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- ChaosDukemon VS BlackWarGreymon -**_

"Ahhhh,"

ChaosDukemon punches BlackWarGreymon in the gut, stunning him. Right arm forming the balmung lance, he launches a series of fast hitting strikes at BlackWarGreymon's armor. A crack appears after each strike, damaging the dark WarGreymon greatly. Dark lightning gathers in ChaosDukemon's lance, and it aims for BlackWarGreymon's chest once more.

_**"Demon's Disaster!"**_

"No you don't,"

BlackWarGreymon sidesteps the attack and smashes the back of its right dramon breaker across ChaosDukemon's face sending him flying. Leaping high in the sky, he throws his arms in the air, summoning a great ball of energy to them.

_**"Terra Destroyer!"**_

Inside ChaosDukemon, Takato groans painfully. The last strike really hurt. Rubbing his jaw, Takato saw a large familiar ball of energy soaring for him.

"Guilmon," Shouts Takato anxiously.

_"I got it Takatomon!"_

Outside the chaos knight, the gorgon shield forms on his left arm, and it lights up instantly.

_**"Judecca Prison!"**_

A blast of streaming dark energy shoots from the shield, striking the death ball. The attacks negate each other in a fiery explosion. The shockwave from the explosion shakes the area terribly. Rocks overturn and rise, the wind blows violently, and another cracks forms in the Destiny Stone, it going unnoticed by everyone.

ChaosDukemon flips to his feet, and glances around for BlackWarGreymon but saw him nowhere. A drilling sensation suddenly surges through ChaosDukemon's back, and he roars painfully.

_**"Black Tornado!"**_

The black tornado picks ChaosDukemon from the ground, drilling him in the air. A pain like no other rips through Takato's back, and he cries, the attack ripping him apart. Higher and higher ChaosDukemon went. Cracks appear in its armor, they spreading the longer the attack continued. ChaosDukemon's screams become louder and in response, so did Takato's. BlackWarGreymon's attack comes to a stop; his claws gripping ChaosDukemon's stun form by the arms tightly.

"You're quite strong, but compared to me, you're still very weak,"

BlackWarGreymon grins, this was the first time he's fought someone who was this strong, someone who wasn't deleted from one attack or reverted to their weaker forms by one attack.

"If you survive this, I wouldn't mind going another round with you,"

The thought of facing a stronger ChaosDukemon excites BlackWarGreymon. The digimon during their fight made the pain from earlier go away, if only during their intense battle. But now, now that it was clearly over, the pain was back, and he glares down at the Destiny Stone.

"Survive this ChaosDukemon, if you're truly strong,"

BlackWarGreymon roars and throws ChaosDukemon, sending him on a straight path for the Destiny Stone. BlackWarGreymon raises its arms high in the air once more, it once more charging a _Terra Force_, this one larger than ones from earlier. The energy draws in quickly, it growing larger by the second.

"Guys," Shouts Yolei (14) staring at the miniature sun in fear. "We need to move, and move now," No one needed to be told twice and they made a run for it. Jun however remains behind, worried about Takato and BlackGuilmon.

"Dammit, what's taking Naruto and Shikamaru so long; they must've taken care of Mummymon and Arukenimon by now,"

_**"Terra Destroyer!"**_

Two things happen the moment BlackWarGreymon's shout was heard. One, a ground shaking explosion went off in the distance, and two; Jun felt the life forces of the boys dropping dangerously low.

_'This isn't happening'_

Jun starts to panic feeling this, and she watches on in horror as ChaosDukemon glows brightly, he suddenly reverting to Takato and BlackGigimon, both unconscious.

_'Dammit, I didn't do anything, but I won't let these two die,'_

Power courses through Jun's body, she running for Takato and BlackGigimon, and her D-Arc glows brightly. Salamon grins feeling the power and she runs for her unconscious friends.

_**"Salamon digivolve to...Gatomon!"**_

Their two forms become nothing more than blurs as they ran. A bright light covers Jun, it a blazing purple digital soul. Jun chants under her breath drawing on more power, her speed increasing ten folds.

"Faster, faster, faster, faster, faster,"

Gatomon too felt an increase in power and her golden-yellow eyes shining brightly, she too chanting under her breath.

"Faster, faster, faster, faster, faster,"

BlackWarGreymon's attack was now within impact distance, and Jun leaps for Takato roaring.

"I GOT YOU!"

Jun nabs Takato out the air, just as Gatomon snatches up BlackGigimon. The four crash across the ground, only to be blown away by the explosion upon the Destiny Stone's destruction.

The ground ripples, the sky darkens, powerful shockwaves echoes throughout the digital world, unraveling the balance of the digital world. This spelled the beginning of the end for the digital world with the destruction of the First Destiny Stone, with six remaining; things weren't looking good for the digital world, not looking good at all.

* * *

_**Jun: Wow, we suck**_

_**Daisuke: Tell me about it, I was expecting to see you guys kick ass in your debut**_

_**Takato: Oh shut up, next time around we won't lose**_

_**BlackGuilmon: Tell'em Takatomon**_

_**Takato: I'm not a mon Guilmon**_

_**Naruto: Man this sucks, you two get creamed, and I barely show up at all this chapter**_

_**Shikamaru: Tch, deal with it, our beating is coming next chapter; I'm not really looking forward to that**_

_**Naruto: What do you mean by 'beating' Shikamaru?**_

_**Jun: It's exactly what he means Naruto**_

_**Daisuke: Everyone look forward to the second half of Total Defeat. The enemy shows its ugly head taking down Naruto and the gang before they can delete Mummymon and Arukenimon. What the hell is going to happen now? And who the hell is this girl overseeing the battle playing a flute?**_

_**Veemon: Find out next chapter**_


	7. Total Defeat I Part 2

_**Jun: The second half of Total Defeat I is about to begin**_

_**Naruto: Konsu doesn't own Naruto or the Digimon Series**_

* * *

"You, I'll kill you,"

Naruto waves off the death threat.

"Kill me after we finish our job, let's go,"

Naruto runs off after the departing Shikamaru and Gaomon. BlackGatomon retracts her claws and follows, she easily matching her partner's speed. The four travels fast, seemingly ignoring the shaking ground. But in fact, all four, minus one, were worried about their comrades.

"Will they be alright Master?"

Shikamaru doesn't answer Gaomon's question, because he couldn't. In truth they were at a big disadvantage. While Takato was the only one out of their group who could reach the _Mega Stage_ or _Ultimate_ as BlackGatomon prefers calling it, the power of that digimon has been declining as of late. The destructive power he revealed when they all first saw him take that form was nothing less than devastating. Now however it wasn't up to par. The overwhelming aura, the crushing power, the feeling of death and disorder was nearly empty. The power ChaosDukemon was using now, the power he could feel now was the same power Paildramon and Slphymon were using earlier.

The power of an _Average Ultimate_ or _Pathetic Perfect_ in BlackGatomon's words, something Shikamaru will have to ask her about later.

Jun however was a different story. The girl was strong, but she couldn't control her power at all. Salamon could only reach _Champion_, and unlike BlackGatomon she couldn't stay in that form forever.

_'This is why ChaosDukemon are the attacking force, while Jun and Salamon are the back up,'_

Shikamaru hopes operation could go off without a hitch, but for some reason, plans never go their way at all, well, his way.

"There they are," Shouts Naruto pointing to the jeep speeding through the desert. "Hey cat you're up," BlackGatomon grins and pulls ahead. Dark energy swirls around her right paw, it like a mini whirlwind. Releasing a cry, the dark digimon slams her fist in the sand, shooting high in the air. BlackGatomon brings her paw to her mouth and her claws extracts. Licking them slowly, she glares down at her prey she was going to mince and dice.

_'Time for death, time for death, lalala, time for death,'_ Giggles BlackGatomon evilly, power swirling around her paw once more. Clinching her paw into a fist, she dives down, crying loudly, catching Mummymon's and Arukenimon's attention.

_**"Darkness Paw!"**_

Down below Mummymon and Arukenimon stiffens at the shout.

"Was that my imagination dear or did I hear an attack being declared?"

Arukenimon groans and glances up to see BlackGatomon shooting towards them like a meteor.

"It wasn't just you...and don't call me dear, now scatter,"

The two quickly escapes the car, just as BlackGatomon's fist smashes through the hood.

"Hmph, cowards," BlackGatomon smirks at the two glaring digimon. Yanking her paw out the jeep, she makes to move towards them, when the hood releases a spark. The cat freezes, knowing what was about to happen, and sighs. _'Well damn,'_ the car explodes, engulfing BlackGatomon in a fiery blaze.

Arukenimon stands with the help of Mummymon and chuckles in amusement. "I don't know who that was, but it was very foolish to attack us," Mummymon decides to add his two cents. "And even if the foolish creature who attacked us survived, there would be nothing it could do against our power," Mummymon chuckles darkly, but an even darker chuckle stops him cold. The chuckle couldn't be called dark or even a chuckle at all. It was more of a sadistic, evil giggle, it bordering on insanity.

Out of the flames, BlackGatomon appears, her gold eyes piercing through the smoke.

"Is that so?" BlackGatomon steps slowly out of the flames, her grin full of bloodlust. "I want you to show me, show me the power you boast to have, and if you happen to impress me, I'll spare your lives and make you a part of my army," The glare in BlackGatomon's eyes were full of evil, amusing Arukenimon to no end.

Arukenimon chuckles behind her gloved hand. "Interesting, a puny champion speaking to me as if she was my better, well I've never been so amused in my life," BlackGatomon's lips curl in a snarl. "Angry are you, what a prideful creature you are," Arukenimon takes a step forward, only to find she couldn't move. "What, what is this?" Mummymon moves to help his love, when he found that he too couldn't move.

"Good job BlackGatomon," The air behind Arukenimon and Mummymon ripples revealing a smirking Shikamaru, a glaring Naruto, and a battle ready Gaomon. "The _**Shadow Possession Jutsu**_ is a success," Arukenimon and Mummymon glances down to see the pineapple-haired boy's shadow connecting to theirs. "Gaomon, BlackGatomon, when I release my shadow, delete them," Shikamaru's digivice shines brightly, and power rushes through Gaomon.

_**"Gaomon digivolve to...Gaogamon!"**_

The wolf digimon glares menacingly at the two frozen ultimates.

"Naruto, create a barrier around us, we don't want them escaping in case things don't go as plan,"

"Alright,"

Naruto forms his trade mark seal and grins.

_**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**_

A hundred shadow clones surrounds them, stunning Mummymon and Arukenimon.

"You're no ordinary kid," Arukenimon regains her composure quickly. "I may not be able to move my limbs however," Arukenimon's hair sways it starting to stand on end and she grins seeing Shikamaru's wide-eyed stare. "My hair however doesn't seem to be restrained..._**Spirit Needles!**_" Hundreds of hair needles shoot from Arukenimon's scalp, destroying the Naruto clones. Shikamaru attempts to escape the attack, but he couldn't much to his surprise. The combine power of Arukenimon and Mummymon was halting him place. Knowing he couldn't waste power needlessly, Shikamaru cancels his jutsu and rolls to the ground, avoiding the needles that would have ran him through. Naruto leaps in the air to avoid the attack and forms two clones.

_'I won't let this lady attack again,'_

Naruto holds out his hand and one of his clones begin forming the rasengan, while the other grabs him by his free arm. Once the rasengan is formed, the clone dispels, and the other clone begins rapidly spinning Naruto. In seconds Naruto was nothing but a whirling blur, and the clone releases him, dispelling as it did. Naruto shoots down for Arukenimon, much how BlackGatomon had earlier.

This time however, Arukenimon wasn't going to be taken by surprise. Shifting to her digimon form, she takes a deep breath and releases green acid from its mouth.

_**"Acid Mist!"**_

_**"Rasengan!"**_

The acid hits the rasengan, it swirling and shooting in every direction. Some of it even flies by Shikamaru, missing him by a mere centimeter.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Shikamaru and Gaogamon VS Mummymon -**_

"Watch what you're doing idiot," Shouts Shikamaru glaring up at Naruto, which was a big mistake on his part. "Fool you should keep your eyes on your opponent," Mummymon fires a laser blast from his Obelisk. Shikamaru leaps back and draws four kunai from the holster on his arms.

_'Gotta thank AncientIrismon for creating ninja tools for us,'_

"Gaogamon," Shouts Shikamaru, launching the kunai at Mummymon. "Formation Seven," Gaogamon leaps to Shikamaru's side. "Yes Master," Shikamaru forms a seal and stomps on the ground. Giving Gaogamon a nod, the two circle Mummymon from opposite directions. Mummymon's Obelisk was aimed at Gaogamon, while his free hand was aimed at Shikamaru. The mummy didn't know what the child or his oversize dog was thinking, but he had them both in range for an attack. Once they stopped moving, he would attack with enough force and power to impress his dear love Arukenimon.

Gaogamon and Shikamaru stops, and Mummymon makes his move. From his right hand he fires his Obelisk at Gaogamon and from his left; he releases his _**Snake Bandage**_ attack at Shikamaru. The blast hits Gaogamon, and the bandages pierce through Shikamaru.

"Got you," Joyously sings Mummymon.

Mummymon grins at his accomplishment. Now Arukenimon was sure to acknowledge his love for him after this. So caught up in his delusional thoughts about Arukenimon loving him, he doesn't notice the ground beneath his feet crumbling. Mummymon also didn't register the shout from below, not until it was too late, and he was caught in a fierce whirlwind.

_**"Spiral Blow!"**_

Gaogamon bursts from the ground with Shikamaru on his back. The ninja's hands were in a seal, he smirking coldly.

"It's a little bit different but, _**Shadow Clone Jutsu Success!**_"

The Gaogamon and Shikamaru on the ground who were struck by the attacks, bodies suddenly crack and then crumple. The skin of the two disintegrates, revealing them to be nothing but shadows. Shikamaru forms another seal, and shadow chains shoot from the _shadow_ clones. The chains shoot through the dying whirlwind, entangling around the screaming Mummymon. First he lost the movements of his arms, and then his legs. Mummymon struggles, trying desperately to free his limbs, but the more he tries to free them, the tighter the chains became.

"Don't try," Mummymon glares up to see the duo above him. "Although this is a primitive version of the _**Shadow Stitching Jutsu**_, the _**Shadow Chain Jutsu**_ is nothing to laugh about," Shikamaru forms another seal and Mummymon feels the chains beginning to pull him apart and he screams painfully. "Don't worry, it'll be instant, Gaogamon now," The digimon roars and bares it fangs at the fearfully screaming Mummymon.

_**"Gaoga Hound!"**_

Gaogamon moves in for the kill, but before it's great fangs can rip through the mummy digimon, a shout is heard from below, below in the now water covered ground.

_**"Mega Ice Blast!"**_

A freezing cold blast hits Gaogamon, it quickly freezing the champion over. Shikamaru screams feeling his skin stinging painfully. To his growing horror, his arm was frozen in ice, it quickly traveling up to his head.

_'Damn, what, what the hell is this? What the hell is going on? Where the hell is Naruto?'_

Shikamaru finally spots Naruto and BlackGatomon, the two were leaping away from a horn sparking with lightning, the thing bursting from the water he now considers an ocean. The ice creeps up Shikamaru's neck and he groans painfully.

_'Damn, I should've stayed in bed,'_

The ice completely covers Gaogamon and Shikamaru, and they drop out the sky fast.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Naruto and BlackGatomon VS Arukenimon -**_

_**- A few minutes earlier -**_

BlackGatomon knees Arukenimon viciously in the face, knocking the spider back a few feet. Not letting up, the black cat slashes the spider across the face, her claws taring viciously through it. Blood and data shoots from the gashes running across her face.

A mad crackle escapes BlackGatomon. This was too much fun. The painful cries of Arukenimon, the feeling of her claws ripping through the _Weak Perfect's_ body, it was the most fun she had in awhile. Destroy, maim, kill, and control, these were her four principles in life. Right now she was doing two, and would move on to the third after she had her fill of fun.

Well, she was, that is until a familiar blood supernova appears, five of them. The first slides under Arukenimon's guard, kicking her high in the air. Three others leap in the air, attacking her all the while, sending her higher as well. The last Naruto, the original, jumps on the clone's back that kicked Arukenimon in the air, and leaps off its back, soaring for the spider woman. Holding out his hand, one of the airborne clones begins forming the _Rasengan_. The chakra ball forms in seconds and a grin that could match BlackGatomon's in darkness spreads across his face.

Arukenimon on the verge of falling unconscious from all the blows dealt to her, glares weakly at Naruto. The pain was killing her. Never before did she believe a pitiful champion and a mere human could cause her so such pain. It was impossible, it was more than impossible. But what was more than impossible, was the grin Naruto was giving her. It shouldn't be possible for a human to have a grin full of so much darkness; it shouldn't be possible for a human child to attack without a hint of hesitation. The spider honestly thought all human children were like the DigiDestined, not a hint of maliciousness was in their bodies. Sure they grew angry and sometime vengeful, but never to the point where she could honestly since evil coming from them.

_'Is this child really human?'_ Thought Arukenimon fearfully the ball now inches from her face. Down below she could hear the mad laughter of BlackGatomon, she truly enjoying the suffering showing on her face.

"Take this, a new spin on my _original_, _**Uzumaki Barrage: Rasengan Edition!**_"

The _Rasengan_ collides with Arukenimon's face, twisting and turning it until she thought death was upon her.

"That's quite enough of hun,"

A fierce torrent of water hits Naruto from above, forcing his attack to cancel, and he to fall out the sky like a cannon ball. Down below BlackGatomon's laughter stops seeing this and her ears twitch hearing soft footsteps approaching from behind. Slowly she turns to see someone she didn't expect, and she grins grimly.

"Well, well, if it isn't Ranamon the Warrior of Water," Sneers BlackGatomon. "Why are you here, shouldn't you have long passed on?" Ranamon giggles softly, they like nails scratching against a blackboard in BlackGatomon's ears.

"Sorry hun, but I don't fall to the Forces of the Digital World so easily," Water suddenly expels from Ranamon's feet. BlackGatomon hisses and leaps back, trying desperately to escape the growing waves. Moving faster, her pupils shrink seeing the waves closing in, and she bares her fangs at them.

"Stop getting so dam scared of water you damn cat,"

A soaking wet Naruto grabs BlackGatomon by the back of her neck, and places her on his shoulder. Leaping in the air, Naruto glares down at Ranamon, who had her finger in the air, not sure what to make of the digimon.

_'Damn, I didn't even sense it, who the hell is she?'_

Naruto's D-Arc suddenly goes off and he hears the frantic voice of Kazemon.

_"Naruto, abort the mission and escape," _Kazemon sounds strangely desperate._ "You can't fight her; Ranamon is too strong for you, go n-"_ Naruto ignores the rest. There was no way he would run from this fight. If there was one thing Naruto never did, was run from a fight. Naruto falls and lands on the water, he glaring at Ranamon, she smiling in amusement.

"I don't know who you are, but know this, I'll be the one to kick your ass,"

BlackGatomon groans at the declaration. The boy had obviously no idea who Ranamon was. No matter, the boy was right to fight. Ranamon wouldn't simply let them escape. Flexing her paw, her razor sharp claws appear in all their glory, they shining maliciously under the sunlight.

"Good thinking," BlackGatomon grins, darkness dripping from her fangs. "Running isn't an option boy, the moment we turn our back on this creature, is the moment we're killed,"

Ranamon giggles once more, she dipping her finger in the water.

"Oh no, fighting you isn't an option babes," Ranamon's eerie giggles send an involuntary shiver through Naruto. "I don't fight those I consider less that dirt, I have servants to do that, and when you have servants you use them,"

A light shines from above, it going unnoticed to BlackGatomon and Naruto, because their attention was on the bubbling water beneath their feet.

"Scatter," Shouts Naruto.

_**- Present Time -**_

Naruto and BlackGatomon leaps in opposite directions, avoiding the lightning horn bursting from the water. The lightning from the horn runs over the water, quickly catching BlackGatomon and Naruto. While Naruto screams from the shock, BlackGatomon grits her teeth, trying to stop from screaming.

There was no way she would scream from such a little shock, one as great as she would never scream from a tiny shock. Hearing a splash and feeling a powerful force rocking the water, BlackGatomon _and_ the screaming Naruto glances back to see a large chunk of ice sinking deeply in the ocean.

"That was," Grits out BlackGatomon.

Naruto's screaming comes to an abrupt stop at the sight of his frozen friend and digimon sinking to their watery grave. MegaSeadramon circles around his stun from, and makes it way to Ranamon's side.

Ranamon giggles once more, and rubs the large digimon scaly body gratefully.

"Nice work MegaSeadramon, I'll reward you later," Ranamon raises her finger in the air once more, this time BlackGatomon looks up and pales.

"Boy,"

Naruto doesn't hear her, his eyes were glued at the spot where Shikamaru and Gaogamon had sunk.

"Boy, focus,"

Naruto shakes, his eyes slowly turning red. The orange and white D-Arc strap to his waist shines darkly, and power begins filling BlackGatomon.

_'This power,'_ BlackGatomon grins darkly, her worry long forgotten. Power fills ever fiber of her body, and she cracks her paws menacingly. Opening her mouth, she reveals her larger than normal fangs. BlackGatomon could literally smell, feel, and hear everything in the area, which is why she could hear a flute being played in the distance. The power flowing through her body quickly fades alarming her. Snapping her head to Naruto, she saw the boy wavering from side to side, his eyes slowly dropping.

_'What's going on?'_

BlackGatomon sways as well, her consciousness fading. The sound of the flute grows louder, and BlackGatomon collapses face first in the water, she sinking below the deep. Naruto tries to fight off the sleep trying to overtake him, but he was failing miserably.

_**"Mugen Cannon!"**_

Naruto doesn't hear the shout, nor does he see the two large death balls zoning in on falling form. Hitting the water, the boy sinks quickly, something dragging him down, trying to pull him to safety. The attack hits the water, and a massive explosion occurs, twisting and turning the water violently. The shockwaves from the attack forms a whirlpool, pulling Naruto, BlackGatomon, and the digimon hurling to the deeps below.

Ranamon covers her eyes with her arm, whistling at the destruction.

"Well, I hope that experience carves in their minds," Ranamon turns on her heel and walks away. "Don't want these children getting big heads; I'll need them at their best for what I have in mind,"

Ranamon raises her hand and a Suijinmon drops from the sky, landing on the surface of the water behind her. MegaSeadramon swims to her side protectively. The water slowly lowers, it evaporating.

"Shall we leave then, our job is finish for today,"

Ranamon snaps her fingers, and a tare rips through the air, revealing another sector of the digital world, a watery paradise; Ranamon steps through, MegaSeadramon and Suijinmon trailing behind her, she fully aware of the eyes watching her from a tree. The tare closes and the girl watching safely from the tree steps out the shadows, the wind blows, blowing her red hair from her face.

"Well, that was quite the surprise, didn't expect Ranamon to appear," The girl stares down at the evaporating ocean, and smiles watching a section of the disappearing pool bubble violently.

"Raaa,"

The digimon was a Reppamon, it panting heavily.

"Almost died,"

The girl appears next to Reppamon, she smirking down at it.

"Looks like you got'em,"

Reppamon growls at the chuckling girl.

"It wasn't easy; this blasted tail almost slashed these guys in two,"

On Reppamon's back, being held by its piercing blade tail, were the unconscious Naruto and BlackGatomon. Being held in the nook of the tail was the ice block holding Gaogamon and Shikamaru.

"Good job, these fools would have died without our interference," The girl glares at Naruto. "And this is the biggest fool out of them all. That bitch told this boy not to use that power; it'll damage his seal further. Good thing I stopped his sorry ass," Patting her flute, the girl frowns hearing fast approaching footsteps.

"Tayuya,"

Reppamon shakes Naruto and BlackGatomon from his back, and releases the frozen duo from its deadly tail.

"I know, the other one is coming, let's go,"

Tayuya (14) stares at Naruto for a long moment before grabbing Reppamon's fur, it taking off in a burst of speed. The former Sound Shinobi glances back at the fading forms of the Konoha Shinobi, her eyes narrowing.

"Tch, I'm not looking forward to our eventual meeting, it's going to be fucking hell,"

* * *

_**Naruto: Gah what the hell is she doing here?**_

_**Shikamaru: Don't know, but we better be careful**_

_**Jun: I don't know who she is, but she did save you two**_

_**Naruto: Tch, after putting me to sleep and nearly getting me killed**_

_**BlackGatomon: When I see her again, I'll rip her to shreds**_

_**Tayuya: I make my grand entrance, but I wouldn't fucking call it grand**_

_**Shikamaru: On to other things (Shikamaru sighs). Next time we're recovering from our lost, and thinking of what to do next, Jun and Tai bump heads, Davis meets a strange woman, and Naruto goes head to head with Tayuya, while Takato and I assist the DigiDestined against BlackWarGreymon, where that troublesome goggle head Takato is revealed to a certain Chosen of Light. Oh joy, looks like I'm going to be doing a lot of work this time around**_

_**Naruto: Things are going to get heated, oh man, and all I wanted was ramen too**_


	8. One Problem at a Time

_**Tayuya: My true debut in the True Chosen Redux, this is damn cool**_

_**Shikamaru: Don't get used to it**_

_**Naruto: Konsu doesn't own **__**Naruto**__** or **__**The Digimon Series**_

_**Jun: Come and enjoy**_

_**Takato: The digimon story of the ages**_

* * *

"One problem at a time, one fucking problem at a time,"

The fiery red head that was Tayuya (15) mumbles darkly under her breath. Right now she was a mission of great importance. This mission was so important she skipped first period to accomplish.

"I need food,"

Yes, Tayuya was on the hunt for food, having forgotten her lunch at home. First period was too boring and food was more important, besides, since she would be skipping first period, why not skip school altogether. There were a few pros and cons if she did this.

The Pro's: No School, No Bitchy Teachers, No Fucking Annoying Students, and to top it off, No Baby Sitting a Bunch of Powerless Chosen and One Bitch Chosen Growing into Power

The Con's: The Chance of Missing a Quiz, More Homework, a Lecture from the Wind Digimon Bitch because she skipped school, and lectures from the teachers, because they knew she skipped school

_'Damn teachers, are they espers or something?'_

Tayuya didn't know, but it was damn creepy when they knew whenever one of their students skipped school. One of these days she would find out their secrets, but right now, food was on the mind.

"Alright I'm here,"

A wide grin spreads across Tayuya's face as she stares at the _**Noodle Paradise**_ restaurant.

"Tsukemen, they serve the best Tsukemen in town,"

Tayuya clinches her fist happily, and marches inside to have the meal blessed by all things sacred. As usual the restaurant was packed and bursting with life. This was the kind of atmosphere Tayuya loved the most. So many people talking and smiling, all having a good time, and to top it all off they were all eating noodles, it was truly heaven. The smell of the noodle broth almost overwhelms her senses, but Tayuya continues on to her usual spot at the front counter. Taking her seat, she doesn't notice the blonde boy sitting three seats over with a boy wearing goggles.

"Oh Tayuya-chan back again,"

Tayuya gives the woman a cheeky grin.

"Ah, forgot my damn lunch at home, so I came here to eat a few bowls before heading back to school,"

Kuno Kudo, a kind twenty four year old woman who turned a small noodle restaurant into something great.

"Make sure you return to school after your meal,"

"Yeah, yeah, just bring me my tsukemen,"

"Okay, okay,"

Kuno walks off to set Tayuya's order through. A small sigh escapes the girl's lips, and she blinks hearing a familiar voice.

"Davis man, you were right, this place is great. I think it's even better than Ichiraku's,"

"I don't know what Ichiraku's is, but the Noodle Paradise is the best noodle restaurant in town. Hehe, I told you eating here would lift your spirits,"

"Ah, but are you sure _you_ should be skipping school, I mean, your sister is crazy, and I doubt your parents would like it very well if they found out you cut today,"

"True, but what about you, won't your parents be upset about you cutting today too?"

"Haha, you don't have to worry about that, I don't have parents, but I do have something akin to a grandma and grandfather, so yeah,"

"Oh, uh, sorry Naruto, I didn't know,"

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't like you brought up the subject, we're just making conversation. Oh, this is good, really good; eat up before your ramen goes cold,"

Tayuya leans forward to glance at Naruto and Davis. The two were eating ramen with gusto. While Davis was on his second bowl, Naruto was on his fourth and quickly gaining in momentum. Tayuya's lips twitch a bit at the sight, but she leans back, not wanting to be seen.

_'Okay, I didn't expect to see this idiot here of all places. And, isn't that Motomiya's little brother, talk about a real pain in the ass,'_

Leaning back in her seat, Tayuya hums quietly. Things were okay for now. She can still enjoy the peace at her haven.

"Hey, you, you can't be,"

_'Shit,'_

Tayuya glances to the right, to see Naruto staring at her in confusion.

"You're that Sound Nin aren't you?"

Tayuya could easily lie and say she wasn't, but it wouldn't be fun if she did.

"And if I am, Blonde Fucker?"

Tayuya knew the boy knew who she was after that, and she couldn't help but smirk seeing his murderous glare. Davis stares between the two, not sure what was going on?

"Naruto, you know her?"

"A little,"

Naruto answers in a low growl. Flinching a bit at his tone, Davis casts Naruto a curious look and then the smirking Tayuya one. He could feel the thickening tension in the air, and knew without a doubt he had to go or he be pulled in a very troubling situation.

"Naruto, I'm gonna head on to school, mom's gonna kick my ass if she found out I skipped class,"

"Alright, we'll come here after school,"

"Right,"

Davis runs off, but not before casting Tayuya one last glance. Once he was gone, the temperature in the restaurant drops a few degrees. Naruto hadn't taken his eyes off of the smirking Tayuya.

"Here are your meals,"

The glaring game stops abruptly seeing a nice steaming hot bowl of pork ramen being placed in front of him. Naruto drools at the sight, momentarily forgetting about Tayuya.

"This looks great Kudo,"

Hearing Tayuya's happy voice, he glares at her, and what he sees causes his glare to darken. The girl to his irritation was eating tsukemen. Why she would eat Tsukemen Ramen and not the normal stuff was beyond him.

_'Wait, now's not the time for ramen,'_

Though he said this, Naruto realizes he already finished his ramen, and groans.

_'Maybe I should fix that habit,'_

Turning his eyes back on Tayuya, he saw the girl was gone, only leaving money on the table.

"Where she go?"

"Oh, she left about um," Kuno stares at her watch for a few moments, humming a bit, pissing off Naruto. "Thirty seconds ago," Kuno laughs behind her hand at Naruto's twitching eyebrow.

Naruto curses Kuno and slams his money on the counter. Jumping out his seat, he runs out the restaurant, planning on chasing the coward down and dealing the right rasengan of justice to her face. Watching from the top of the restaurant, Tayuya shakes her head slowly at Naruto's...lack in basic shinobi skills.

"That Blonde Bastard really sucks,"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Odaiba Middle -**_

"Motomiya you're late,"

"Sorry Izumi-sensei, I was sick,"

"Smelling like Noodle Paradise Special Ramen,"

"Yes?"

"Sit down Motomiya, oh, and you have detention,"

"Dammit, should have went to the park,"

Davis takes his seat beside Kari, he groaning in misery. Kari turns to stare at him, she giggling a bit at his plight.

"Davis, when are you gonna learn that no one, especially you, can never out do Izumi-sensei?"

Davis sticks his nose in the air and glances out the window, intending on ignoring Kari's little jab at him, but speaks anyway.

"Ha, that woman hasn't seen my full capabilities yet. I'll show her what I'm made of,"

Kari's expression becomes blank and she speaks in monotone.

"You said that before, and look what happened today,"

Davis groans, not wanting to admit he made a stupid mistake in coming to school, when he could have went to the park and played soccer, or even better, went to the arcade or saw a movie. Then again, nothing was better than playing soccer in the park during school hours, nothing.

_'Man, Naruto was supposed to join me, who the hell was that cute foul mouth girl? And what's his relationship with her?'_

Davis was very entranced by this, so entranced he didn't even notice Izumi calling out to him, until Kari knocks on his desk.

"What is it Hikari-chan?"

"Izumi-sensei is calling you, and she looks pretty upset,"

Davis glances to the front and cringes. As always Kari was right. Izumi's face was red in frustration, and her eyes screams irritation, borderline rage. The woman points at the door, and whispers lowly.

"Motomiya, for the fiftieth time, head to the principal's office,"

Not knowing what he did, but knowing a pissed Izumi-sensei was bad, Davis runs off in a hurry. Izumi sighs and then jumps once Davis slams the door the shut. Rubbing her aching head, she glares at the ceiling counting to ten, ten dozen times.

Takato chuckles a bit and returns to his sketch of his family and Guilmon. The ever curious Kari hears Takato's furious sketching, and takes a glance back. What she sees surprises her enough to gasp. Takato stiffens hearing this, and slowly glances up to see Kari staring at his sketch. Slowly Kari's eyes lift to meet his, and for a long, long awkward moment, the two stare at each other. Takato's eyes were wide in horror, while Kari's eyes were wide in disbelief. Kari was the first to break the silence, and she whispers a bit harshly, if not anxiously at him

"Is that a digimon?"

Takato answers without missing a beat, which usually made things worse for him.

"No, it's a fuzzy red bunny with ears, can't you tell?"

Kari didn't believe it, and Takato knew this. Sometime he wonders why he couldn't be the Blonde-Haired Idiot who could make up things on the spot so outrageous anyone would write him off as crazy. Takato wouldn't even mind being the Lazy Pineapple-Haired Genius who could spin a tale so logically impossible, he could make you believe it was true. Hell, he even go for the Bushy-Haired Girl who could threaten you with a glare or play on your weakness because she was that good, just to make you forget anything stupid she may have said or revealed by mistake.

Takato seriously wish he were those people, and he seriously wished one of those people wasn't currently glaring holes through his skull _without _even lifting his head from his desk because he probably thought it was too troublesome to do so.

_'If Naruto was here he'll probably blow a gasket or something. Speaking of him, where in the world is he?'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Abandon Stadium -**_

_**- Same Time -**_

_**"Shadow Clone Barrage!"**_

Thirty clones rain from the sky, all rocketing for the glaring Tayuya. Cursing the blonde fool, Tayuya draws her flute and plays a single note. The note was very high pitched, and if Naruto had special eyes, he would've been able to see the sound wave releasing from the flute, it spreading far and wide. And since he or his clones didn't have such special eyes, his clones were destroyed instantly, effortlessly.

Tayuya pockets her flute, and glares up at the red-eyed Naruto.

"How are you here? Why are you here?" Naruto didn't know what to ask, and it shows clearly. Growling a bit, he shouts at her, revealing his fangs. "WHAT THE FUCK IS ONE OF THE SOUND FOUR DOING HERE?" Red chakra momentarily flares from Naruto. The ground beneath his feet crumbles, and he falls through a hole, hitting the stands painfully. Naruto groans as he stands, his eyes falling on the now impassive Tayuya once more.

_"Naruto,"_

BlackGatomon could feel Naruto's dark power. Either other time she would gladly welcome it, but this wasn't the time. The boy's power was growing stronger through each outbreak, and it was becoming harder to control the power flowing through her.

_"Dammit Naruto, calm yourself, I shall not have such an uncontrollable brute as a partner,"_

Naruto's lips curl and he glares down at his D-Arc.

_"Control that power, or I'll kill you,"_

Naruto's fist clinches, his nails piercing his skin, drawing blood.

_"That's it fool, calm,"_ BlackGatomon suddenly appears by Naruto's side. "Down and think clearly. A pawn of mine should be more collected than that,"

"Partner and then Pawn, make up your mind BlackGatomon," Naruto shakes his head. "It doesn't matter either way; I have a few dozen bones to pick with this bitch,"

Laughter sounds in Naruto's ears.

"Bitch, that's very clever you Blonde-Spiky-Whiskered Face-Midget-Bastard-

With an-Uchiha-Complex,"

Tayuya knew why the boy was so angry, the mere thought of it made her laugh harder. It was time to set the boy straight, the Tayuya way.

"Let me guess, we succeed in our mission and the Uchiha made it to Orochimaru," A dark wave of power washes over BlackGatomon's body. "And you, his so called friend is training to bring him back to your pussy little village," Tayuya laughs hard, pushing Naruto's anger further. "The village he abandons for power, the power to kill the brother who murdered his clan, power he wasn't getting in your weak pussy village," Red chakra slowly bubbles out of Naruto's body and a tail forms.

"Dammit...you bitch...stop it,"

BlackGatomon hunches over painfully, dark data rising from her body in waves. Tayuya however didn't stop, and she continues on, her cold voice echoing through Naruto's ears.

"Sasuke Uchiha left the village of his own occurred. What will you accomplish by bringing him back by force?" For a moment, a dark shadow covers the upper layer of Tayuya's face, her eyes glaring fiercely at Naruto. "Him escaping the village once more, him putting another hole through your chest, or worse, killing you," Naruto roars at Tayuya's final words, and charges her on all fours, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"SASUKE WOULD NEVER DO THAT?"

This time Tayuya doesn't smirk, in fact, she shakes her head at the boy's words.

"You're a delusional naive fool. That heart of yours will end up killing you one day,"

A dark powerful force hits Naruto, knocking him out of his One-Tailed Form. Naruto's vision darkens, but another dark power force hits him, destroying the rest of his energy. A groan catches his ears and his eyes slowly falls on BlackGatomon, she unconscious, red data slowly rising from her body. Naruto then turns his eyes back on Tayuya, and as his vision fades into black, he could see what he believes to be a black and gold lion or something akin to it standing protectively in front of her, growling menacingly at him. His eyes fall on the girl herself, and found to his growing surprise, her eyes were soft, if not a tad bit regretful.

Maybe it was his darkening vision that made him see such a thing, Naruto didn't know, but he knew somehow the girl was, in her own way, trying to teach him a lesson or something stupid like that. But the question was why, why would she do such a thing, and why the hell was he always being knocked on his ass.

Naruto didn't know, nor could he think about it any longer, because he had long since passed out.

Tayuya rubs her head, not sure how to handle this situation.

"Damn, Izumi is going to kick me ass over this," Tayuya glares at the disappearing dark digimon. "Not that I'm not grateful, because the brat would have killed me, but you just gave Izumi a reason to kill me, thanks a lot you fury metallic bastard," The dark lion chuckles and vanishes in a dark mist.

Tayuya approaches the down Naruto, and in one swift movement, lifts and swings him over her shoulder. Glancing in the direction where BlackGatomon was, she saw the digimon struggling to its feet. Taking a deep breath, Tayuya shouts at it.

"If you can move, you can return home on your own,"

Tayuya leaps away, leaving BlackGatomon on her own, or so the digimon thought. In the shadows, watching BlackGatomon stumble out the arena was Kudamon, Tayuya's partner digimon. It follows BlackGatomon from a distance, knowing this was what his partner had in mind.

_'Leave me with the hard job, be grateful Tayuya,'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**-Odaiba High -**_

_**- Lunch -**_

The cafeteria stood in silence. No one knew how to react. One minute everything was good and great. Everyone was eating, everyone was enjoying their free time from class, everything was just right. But now, after one _tiny_ incident, the cafeteria was full of tension.

"You...you...asshole,"

A soccer ball rolls across the ground, away from the glowering, food covered Jun. Tai backs away slowly from the trembling girl. This was truly a first. For him of all people to feel fear from Jun was something no one expected

"Asshole?"

What was it that triggered this fear? What made him want to run home and crawl under his bed to escape this monster before him? And why, was he not defending himself from such a glare like he could?

Well, to put it quite simple, it was his fault

"That's right, you stupid arrogant asshole, what else could I use to describe you?"

"Um, just idiot would be fine, everything else wasn't necessary, though I wouldn't mind handsome,"

"Bull, all of it but handsome describes you perfectly well. Who else by a stupid arrogant asshole plays soccer in the cafeteria and does..._this_?"

"Todo-kun,"

"And he transferred after I," Jun cracks her fingers in a threatening manner. "I believe I don't need to say anymore,"

It was an honest mistake, really it was. Tai was dribbling the ball in the cafeteria, on his way outside to get some practice in, when Jun walks in the room chatting with some friends. Tai who was upset/pissed with Jun for kicking him in the head with a soccer ball on his way to school, catching him by surprise and knocking him in the mud, dirtying all his clothes and forcing him to wear one of the spare uniforms the teachers had. No, Tai wasn't mad; he just wanted a little revenge. It wasn't his fault he decided to get revenge at the most inappropriate time. Nor was it his fault he wanted revenge at all. No, if Tai could blame anything, it was one thing.

Instincts

"You're right about that, how about we just call it even and leave it at that?"

"Even, even for what? Don't tell me you're talking about the mud incident this morning, I said it was an accident. Is this what this is about? Are you some kind of idiot?"

"Takes one to know one,"

Once again this was a mistake. Tai only meant to knock Jun's tray out of her hand, honest, that's all he had in mind. He had no intention in knocking her tray on her shirt, covering it with spaghetti and spaghetti sauce, which dripped down to her skirt, and down her legs. No not at all, it was only meant for skirt, legs, and shoes, not the shirt and face. No, it was never meant for her face, not at all.

"You're calling me an idiot, are you calling me an idiot?"

"Um...I believe that's what I just said,"

"I'm gonna kill you,"

"Hmph, if you do that, what chance to do you have with Matt, I am his best friend y'know,"

"Hehehe, that's low Yagami, but you know what's gonna be lower?"

"What?"

"Your face,"

The fear from before returns ten folds seeing Jun's crazed smirk. For a moment, a suppressed memory of the past resurfaces, and Tai sees a vision of a little girl sitting alone in a soccer field in the rain, holding a boy, grinning sadly, four bodies laid out around them. A voice breaks him out of the vision, and he spots Jun's knee inches from his stomach. Stun, Tai stares up at Jun, the girl's expression was normal once more, her fist caught by his stinging hand, and she slowly lowers her leg stun.

"YAGAMI, MOTOMIYA, TO THE PRINCIPAL OFFICE THIS INSTANT!"

Toyama-sensei, the orchestra teacher, with her ever graying black hair and nasty glare, points angrily to the exit.

"MARCH,"

Tai's and Jun's shoulder slumps, and they follow Toyama out the cafeteria. Watching from a safe distance was Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi (15), Matt, and Sora.

"Jun...is crazy,"

Sora shakes her head slowly.

"Jun-chan is something, but crazy isn't it, trust me,"

Matt decides to put in his two cents.

"But that smile,"

"Was normal,"

"I know you two and Tai were close when you were younger, but how was that normal?"

"Like I said, it _was_ normal. There was a time when Jun-chan would give that smile all the time, but after that one incident a few years ago, she never smiled like that again,"

"What happened?" Asks Izzy curiously.

Sora frowns and answers sadness clear in her voice.

"She made her brother cry,"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Odaiba Middle -**_

"Let me get this straight," Shikamaru couldn't believe this crap. "She saw your sketch of Guilmon, and now wants to talk with you after school?" Takato nods meekly. "I really can't believe this. Not even a week in school and one of our covers is blown. I really can't believe you were this careless. Naruto I can believe, but you Takato, well, never mind, it was to be expected,"

"What? What about Jun?"

"Jun is more trustworthy than the both of you; I'm not worried about her,"

"That hurts Shikamaru,"

"Deal with it,"

"Ouch,"

Shikamaru ignores Takato and his rare show of supreme idiocy.

"Speaking of Naruto, where is he?"

As if answering his question, Shikamaru's D-Arc goes off. Tapping a button, Kazemon's voice is heard.

_"Shikamaru-kun, Takato-kun, BlackWarGreymon is heading for the second Destiny Stone, stop him. You'll be doing this without the aid of Naruto-kun and Jun-chan,"_

"Why?"

_"Naruto-kun is...sleeping, yeah; sleeping is the better word for it, and Jun-chan in detention,"_

"Oh, alright, we'll be there soon,"

There was no need to say anything else. It didn't really matter. As long as Naruto wasn't dead, it was fine. As long as Jun wasn't captured by the enemy, then everything was fine.

"Alright, we'll handle it, let's go Takato,"

"And what about Hikari-san,"

"Deal with it later, let's get going,"

Shikamaru glares at the passing clouds, mumbling under his breath.

"Just one problem at a time,"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Computer Lab -**_

Davis leans back in a seat, oddly deep in thought. He was the first to arrive, which was fine with him. Right now he needed this moment of peace, this moment to think.

_'That phone call, it seemed a bit off,'_

Never mind the strange static he heard when talking to his parents over the phone, or the strange thunder he heard in the back ground. What had him was the monotone voice his mother spoke to him with. Never, not ever has she, his father, he, or Jun has ever spoken in such a lifeless tone. A Motomiya always spoke with vigor, strength, and always with a tad of arrogance, it's how they were.

_'Something's wrong,'_

The door suddenly slides open with a bang, startling Davis. He loses his balance, and the chair falls back. Hitting the ground hard, he groans painfully, and glares at the laughing Yolei. The little demon was laughing, not even bother to try hiding it.

"If it's one thing, it's another Davis, what's with you today?"

Davis has no idea what she meant, and gives her, his natural response to things he didn't understand.

"Huh?"

"Don't give me such a silly confused stare Davis; it doesn't work for you,"

Okay, now he really didn't know what she meant, and doesn't say anything, not wanting another strange response from her. Yolei continues, not noticing Davis's discomfort.

"I heard you came to class late, pissed off Izumi-sensei, got detention, and was sent to the principals...what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything other than come in late. The pissing off Izumi-sensei bit, like always was by accident. And the bald guy didn't want anything, it was my parents. They called in saying they were going on a trip overseas,"

"Without you and Jun?"

"I don't really care about Jun, but they could have at least took me along,"

Yolei knew Davis cares about Jun, despite his little childish denies, because oddly enough, she felt the same about her own siblings. She understood his feelings enough not to question him on them.

"No, what I meant, ugh, who are you staying with?"

"Huh?"

"You mean to tell me that your parents,"

Davis quickly cuts Yolei off.

"No, no, no, that's not what I meant, I meant, huh, as if, why do you care where I'm staying,"

Yolei blushes and her glasses slide a bit off her nose.

_'I almost jump the gun at that one,'_

"Hehehe, sorry Davis, didn't mean to almost,"

"Its fine," Davis waves off the apology. "My parents are like that sometime, but we have a place to stay...at least that's what mom said," Davis didn't sound too sure. "She said it was a surprise, and her surprises aren't always good, well, they're never good," Davis could remember a handful of his mother's surprises, and all of it somehow ended up embarrassing him and Jun in the worst of ways.

Yolei glances around, and frowns seeing the others haven't showed up yet. Placing her hands on her hips, she glares at the suddenly shivering Davis, he mumbling something about cake and monkeys.

"Davis, hey Davis," Shouts Yolei loudly, snapping Davis from his nightmare flashback. "I actually have to go. I have to pack for the trip to Kyoko tomorrow; my class is going remember,"

"I know,"

"And I,"

"Want me to tell the others you won't be joining us today,"

"Right and,"

"You'll see them when you return,"

"Stop that, it's creepy,"

"Sorry, sorry, just couldn't resist,"

Davis laughs, and Yolei's glare fades into a small smile. Catching Davis's eyes, Yolei blushes and turns around, her back facing him.

"Um," Yolei grabs the door. "I'll see you in a few days Daisuke; don't do anything stupid while I'm away,"

"Stupid, I never do anything stupid; I just rarely think things out,"

"Exactly,"

Yolei laughs and gives Davis a back wave, and walks off. Davis takes his seat once more, and grabs his soda from the table, and drinks slowly. DemiVeemon, who was quiet throughout the entire exchange, suddenly speaks, asking the most outrageous question he could ever ask.

"Davis, does Yolei like you?"

Davis spits out his soda shocked. It sprays all over the floor, and at a familiar woman's feet, covering her shoes. Recognizing the shoes, Davis slowly looks up and nearly shrieks at Izumi's glare. There was only one word that described the creature staring at him as if he was the lowest thing on the planet.

Demon

"Motomiya," Izumi shakes and slowly points to the door. "I, I, go clean this up," The woman leaves the lab, very pissed. DemiVeemon who hid in Davis's bag at the sight of the woman's glare, stares at his partner, tears in his eyes.

"That wasn't human Davis, was that a digimon?"

"I don't know buddy, but I better get this cleaned up before she returns, I can only handle one problem at a time, I don't need a mountain of them,"

Davis really hopes he doesn't get a mountain of problems, because for the oddest reasons, he felt the path his life was suppose to take was slowly drifting off course, and he would be facing a magnitude of problems.

_'One problem at a time, that's all I ask,'_

* * *

_**Naruto: What the hell is this? Why am I always being beat up?**_

_**Shikamaru: Look at it this way Naruto; at least you didn't get beat up by a girl**_

_**Takato: Yeah, he got beat up by a lion**_

_**Jun: A black and gold metallic lion**_

_**Tayuya: You little fuck shut up**_

_**Naruto: Why don't you shut up?**_

_**Davis: Ignoring them, we head off to the digital world to face off against BlackWarGreymon without Yolei. While there we catch sight of the dark knight, ChaosDukemon battling it out with BlackWarGreymon once again. After an awesome explosion, we run into a figure with a Gaomon, while Kari comes across a familiar face in the digital world. While all this is going on, AncientIrismon has her hands full with Naruto and Tayuya.**_

_**Yolei: In the human world things aren't much better. Jun and Tai are confronted by a strange blonde angel demanding for the return of Lilithmon. Danger is everywhere, and the forces of darkness are moving. Davis, you're being so damn silent, what's wrong with you?**_


	9. This Isn't Good

_**Naruto: We're back after a long break**_

_**Shikamaru: A good long break, I feel so relaxed**_

_**Takato: You would, but I have to admit, it was a good rest, I sure needed it**_

_**Jun: You'll need it again after this**_

_**Tayuya: I think we all will, this is one shit chapter**_

_**Davis: Shit or not, this is how it is. Um, Konsu does not own the Digimon Series or Naruto**_

_**Tai: But this plot he does**_

_**Kari: Please enjoy the chapter**_

* * *

Shockwave after shockwave rocks the digital world. ChaosDukemon and BlackWarGreymon clashes send tremor after tremor through the shaking world, disrupting the balance of the land. Digimon, ranging from levels Rookie to Ultimate scatter, trying to escape the raging battle. Explosions light the ground and sky from the combined attacks of the two mega level digimon, destroying all in its path.

"Wow that ChaosDukemon is really holding on this time around!"

"It does, but should we really be happy about that, we don't know what his motives are," Cody rubs his chin thoughtfully. "For all we know, he could want BlackWarGreymon out the way, so he could take over the digital world."

Cody had a point, but Davis had a counter argument, in the typical Davis fashion.

"Or, he could be some awesome digimon who's fighting out of the good of his heart, because he doesn't want the digital world destroyed."

"But he's a dark digimon!"

"And you're short!"

"Wha-what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing at all, just wanted to point it out."

A fierce glare is what Davis receives, and he laughs nervously. Turning back to the action, he saw ChaosDukemon driving his lance at BlackWarGreymon's gut. The lance hits home, but doesn't pierce. BlackWarGreymon is pushed back. Dark energy engulfs ChaosDukemon's lance, and releases an energy ball from its tip, pushing BlackWarGreymon further back.

"Raaaaa!"

ChaosDukemon charges, he delivering fast strikes at BlackWarGreymon's stomach, cracking his armor. His strikes were powerful, but strangely enough, it never shattered. Instead, ChaosDukemon's lance cracks more and more after each strike. Inside of ChaosDukemon, Takato glares at his red hands in awe.

'_What's going on? I'm striking him with everything I got, and yet, I'm taking all the damage?'_

This was truly a mystery.

"_Guilmon, do you know what's happening?"_

Guilmon grunts painfully and answers.

"_Takatomon, your heart feels dead again, what happen to the excitement from earlier?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Takatomon,"_ Guilmon groans painfully once more. _"I can't hold this form much longer."_

"_What!"_

ChaosDukemon's attack slows noticeably, the cracks in his lance become more pronounced, and his body lets off a light glow. BlackWarGreymon lets out a grunt of frustration, and dodges ChaosDukemon's next strike. Raising his draemon breakers, he catches ChaosDukemon's lance between his claws, and knees his foe in the gut repeatedly, cracking his armor. Pushing ChaosDukemon back, BlackWarGreymon follows up with a powerful claw swipe across the cracking armor, shattering it. ChaosDukemon releases a horrid cry, and he shines brightly.

_'No.'_

Not willing to let it end like this, Takato roars, and ChaosDukemon aims his shield at BlackWarGreymon and releases one last _**Judecca Prison**_ at him, causing them both to be engulfed in the explosion. Down below, the Chosen watches on. They clearly saw ChaosDukemon shining, signifying an evolution of some kind. Staring on, they saw three figures shoot out of the smoke covering the sky, two of which were clearly digimon, the other one, not so much. One of the figures rights itself, and throws its arms in the air, forming a familiar death ball with its claws. The two other figures fly in two different directions, crashing into opposite sides of the forest. The figure in the air, BlackWarGreymon launches his attack at the Destiny Stone, destroying it. The world suddenly darkens and becomes unstable. BlackWarGreymon done with his job, flies away to recuperate, leaving the Chosen to their devices.

"Dammit, he got another one," Growls Davis. "If things go on like this the Digital World is finished."

"Way to state the obvious Davis." Sighs TK frustrated.

"Shut it TP." Snaps Davis.

Kari steps between the two, stopping the growing fight before it grows out of control.

"Stop it you two, we should find ChaosDukemon before he's sucked into this crazy thing."

Cody nods in agreement.

"Kari's right, this is no time to be fighting amongst ourselves, we need to find him before he's destroyed."

Davis stares at Cody strangely.

"You sure changed your tune rather easily, why?"

Cody coughs a bit, blushing, he turns away not willing to answer. Ken however brings everyone to matter at hand.

"Guys, the destroyed Destiny Stone, the aftermath...remember?"

Davis and Cody blinks and turns to the raving wind pulling everything in every direction with large sweat drops sliding down their heads, while their digimon, Kari, and Ken roll their eyes.

"Enough guys," Kari turns to her partner. "Nefertimon, we're going in this direction."

Before anyone could stop her, Kari and Nefertimon take off. For a long moment no one moves, a long moment that only lasts until the ground beneath their feet cracks. TK points in the direction the other figure blew off in.

"Maybe we should start moving."

Davis nods cracking a small shaky smirk.

"Right."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Human World East -**_

_**- Odaiba -**_

Jun and Tai walks silently through the park. It was a shortcut for home. It was by mere coincidence that their homes were in the same direction. Usually their walks would be full of laughs or teasing's, but not now, now the air was full of tension and apprehension. Tai casts Jun a small glare, his arms folded behind his head, he very annoyed with the current situation.

_'It was an accident, I only meant to knock her food out of her hand, she didn't need to get __**that**__ mad at me.'_

Anyone else would say otherwise, and Tai refuse to think otherwise, despite knowing it was Jun's right to be mad like she was. Rubbing his head, he takes another chance glance at her. For the past twenty minutes, she did nothing but stare ahead with her anger-filled eyes. Tai knew he had to apologize, but he didn't know how to go about it. Once more he takes a glance at her, trying to figure her out, trying to figure anything out. The girl had her hands stuffed in her coat pockets, walking in pace with him, something they've done since they were children. Now that he thinks about, it surprises him that they do it even now after so many years.

_'We've been friends for many years now, but,'_ Tai stares at Jun, this time really stares at her, and he notices something he never really noticed before. _'Jun's actually kinda cute when she's angry.'_ No sooner did these thoughts enter Tai's mind, does he grasps his head and shouts out loudly, startling more than one passerby and causing Jun to jump in fright.

"What the hell Yagami?"

Jun holds her chest as if it would calm her rapidly beating heart. She didn't know what Tai's problem was, but he was worsening her mood. Since they left school, the idiot has been stealing glances at her as if she didn't notice. It was more than annoying. Jun saw how his eyes scrunch up every few minutes, signaling he was remembering something from the past or thinking of something quite hard. She also noticed how he would hold and rub his chin, signifying his was actually pondering something. It didn't escape Jun how Tai would open and close his mouth, and then lick his lips, signifying he was going to say something, but couldn't make up his mind on what he wanted to come out his mouth. She also took notice of the blush covering his cheeks seconds before he released that horrid shout, scaring her and a few others.

"It's nothing, just thought of something horrifying."

This catches Jun's full attention.

"Oh, what, what, tell me, tell me, what has the Great Yagami so frighten?"

The two stops near a big tree, and Tai smirks as he leans into Jun's face, causing her to blush.

"You, you scare the hell out of me Motomiya."

One would say Tai was very courageous, others would say he's stupid, but Jun would forever call him the idiot who pissed her off, and was nearly beaten to a pulp if it wasn't for the timely arrival of a strange blonde-haired boy who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Jun's fist was inches from Tai's face when she notices the strangely staring icy blue-eyed boy. Tai who had his eyes scrunched up, cracks open an eye not feeling any pain. He sees Jun's attention elsewhere, and he slowly turns around to see the same boy. Stepping out of Jun's range of attack, he opens his mouth to address the boy when he suddenly speaks.

"Lilithmon, return her to us!"

White Wings suddenly sprouts from the boy's back, he glaring evilly at the two shocked chosen.

"Return Lilithmon or die!"

Tai stands in front of Jun protectively, he glaring at the digimon, or what he thought was a digimon. Though it was obvious it was a digimon, but there was a faint possibility it was an angel, but the Lilithmon bit was a big give away. Tai however had to make sure.

"Are you…a digimon?"

All was silent after the question. The digimon, Lucemon, cocks a brow, while Jun shakes her head slowly, she trying and failing to stop a smirk from forming. In response to the question, Lucemon raises his finger over his head, and four black portals form around him. Tai backs away slowly, pushing Jun back as he did. Rising from the portals were four Harpymon, each bearing a holy ring, each colored purple. Tai swallows slowly at the sight, while Jun glares, she paling at the sight, they thinking the same thought.

'_This…isn't looking too good.'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Digital World East -**_

_**- Temple of Wind -**_

_**- Medical Bay -**_

"You Stupid Blonde-Haired No Talent Bitch Ninja"

"Ugh, shut the fuck up you Red-Haired Foul Mouthed Bitch."

"What was that fucker?"

"You heard me bitch, who the fuck has such red hair anyway, it's ugly."

"Hahahaha, if that bitch heard you, she'd kill you, what a stupid fuck."

"What bitch? Hey wait a minute, since when have I been talking like this? Ugh, you're really pissing me off, look at what you're doing to me."

"I haven't done shit dumb ass, blame that on your useless brain."

"You bitch, I'll kill you."

"Bring it on fucker."

"Will you two," A strong blast of wind hits the two arguing kids, knocking them into the wall with a bang. "Please be silent, I can't get a read on Jun for some reason." Kazemon types furiously at the computer, data rising from her body. The digimon was panting heavily, sweat sliding down her face.

Seeing the trouble she was in, Tayuya slides off the bed and slowly approaches Kazemon. If Naruto could move, he would also, but his body was in too much pain for him to do so without screaming out like a little girl, something Tayuya laughed at him about, which sparked their recent argument. He growls under his breath, very upset about everything. For one, he got beat up by a girl. For two, it was a girl from his world, a kunoichi. For three, it was a kunoichi responsible for helping Sasuke escape the village. For four, it was a kunoichi who was working under Orochimaru who was supposed to have been killed by Temari. For finally five, it was a kunoichi Kazemon somehow saved, and have kept her secret from him and Shikamaru. He huffs and closes his eyes, needing to think about everything.

'_This really sucks.'_

"This really sucks, those two are in trouble."

Naruto cracks open his right eye to glare at Tayuya. The girl was gripping Kazemon's seat tightly.

"That signal, it's one of the Demon Lords, which one?"

Kazemon shakes her head slowly. There, plastered largely on the screen on the world tilted Human World East, in Japan in the Odaiba Sector was a small red circle with the crest for pride in it. The data leaking from Kazemon suddenly swarms around her body, she changing into a different form, JetSilphymon. Tayuya backs away seeing the digimon rising, she gripping her weapon tightly, and she growls out the name of the demon lord in Odaiba.

"Lucemon."

BlackGatomon cracks open an eye hearing the name, her lip curling into a snarl.

'_Lucemon huh, I wonder who that bastard has in his sights,'_ Taking a glance at the screen, BlackGatomon saw the Crests of Courage and Passion slowly being engulfed by the Crest of Pride. _'Oh, looks like Motomiya is dead…oh well, I kind of liked the girl.'_ Closing her eyes once more, BlackGatomon could hear the shuffling of feet, and then a drop of power, a drastic drop, and she cracks open her eye once more to stare at the blonde woman on her hands and knees, sweat dripping down her pale face.

"Izumi-sensei."

Izumi snaps her eyes to the wide-eyed Naruto. Bags were seen clearly under her eyes, she staring warily at the boy. Opening and closing her mouth, she wonders what to say, when she decides to just smirk and wing it.

"Uzumaki, if you say anything about this, anything at all, you'll have detention for a year and I'll have you clean up the gym every Saturday with all of your powers sealed."

The expected happened next.

"WHAT!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Digital World East -**_

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, it hurts."

"Don't move," Takato freezes at the voice. "You're pretty banged up Matsuda-kun."

Takato groans seeing Kari's kind smile. It was one thing having Kari see his sketching of Guilmon, it was an entirely different thing having her find him in the digital world, having found him all beaten up in the digital world.

'_Oh damn, Shikamaru is going to give me hell, and he's the lazy one, I don't want to think about what Jun and Naruto will do once they find out.'_

Takato sweats nervously thinking of all the things those three will do to him once they find out his cover was totally blown. Kari giggles watching Takato pale by the second, his face becoming more fearful as the seconds passed. Then to her surprise he begins crying, crying comically, but crying nonetheless.

"Matsuda-kun, hey, Matsuda-kun stop crying or people will laugh at you…Crybaby-san."

This sobers Takato up quickly, and he glares at Kari, which was more like a pout if anything, causing the girl to giggle once more.

"Stop laughing."

"No."

The ground shakes violently, alerting the two, and bringing Kari back to the matter at hand.

"Matsuda-kun, why hide the fact that you're a chosen?"

Takato opens his mouth to answer, when the ground shakes violently once more. His D-Arc suddenly beeps, and the frantic voice of Naruto is heard.

"_Takato what the hell are you and Shikamaru doing? Get your asses out of there now, that area won't hold up much longer. Hey, what, stop it you crazy cat, hey."_

Takato and Kari blinks slowly at the sudden cut off, the darkening world around them seemingly forgotten once again. The voice of BlackGatomon is suddenly heard, catching Gatomon's, Kari's, and Takato's full attention.

"_Hey dipshit listen closely,"_ BlackGatomon's words were low and cold. _"Motomiya and the one known as the Child of Courage will be killed by a horde of digimon if you don't make it back to the real world now. But be prepared, the Demon Lord Lucemon is there, he may not be at full power as of yet, but he is still very powerful. It will be either you or him; don't die, because I want to be the one to end your lives myself."_

A cold silence follows once the transmission was cut. Gatomon stares at the wide-eyed Kari, who was staring at Takato, whose eyes were also wide. Thunder roars behind them, and lightning flashes. Groaning, Takato climbs to his feet, and slips his hood over his head, hiding his features. Gripping his D-Arc tightly, Takato whispers into it.

"Guilmon are you up boy?"

"_I'm up Takatomon."_

"Good, I need you, we're heading back to the real world to rescue Jun and Tai-san."

If possible, Kari's eyes grow wider, confirming her fears. Her brother and Davis's sister was in big trouble, big, big trouble. She only heard stories about the demon lords from Izzy, who heard them from Gennai, and what she heard wasn't good at all. There were only two confirmed Demon Lords, one of which, Daemon was sealed somewhere within the Dark Area, and Lilithmon who was being held captive by an associate of Gennai's.

'_Izzy once said Lucemon was the strongest of the Seven Demon Lords, and if this guy is after Tai, and Jun, then, then this isn't going to end well.'_

Gatomon's ears suddenly perk up and she turns around to see Shikamaru with his Gaomon standing by his side. Takato shivers seeing Shikamaru's accusing stare.

"Takato, you're an idiot," Shikamaru stares up at the dark sky. "I really don't feel like dying nor do I feel like attending any funerals, so if you're finish playing around, let's get going and save our comrade and her friend."

Done, Shikamaru leaps away with Gaomon following him closely, not even acknowledging Kari or Gatomon. Takato turns to walk away, but Kari quickly rushes to her feet and grabs his arm tightly.

"Hold on," Takato stares at Kari, clearly surprised. "I'm going to, if my brother is in danger, then I will save him, and I don't want to hear you say I can't come, because if you do, if you do," Kari struggles over what she'll do, and she smiles a sickening smile. "I'll make life for you at school terrible, very terribly."

Takato doesn't know how to respond to such a thing, because it was obviously too silly for him to comment on. Seeing Kari's face so red, he knew, she knew her words were lame. It wasn't like he was going to deny her the chance to save her brother; he was going to let her come, for two reasons. The first being the obvious, because it was her brother in danger, and he knew without a doubt trying to deny her this would be troublesome in the long run. The second was to explain to her why he couldn't tell her of him being a chosen, which would take some time to explain fully. So it would be best to cut the time by explaining the situation along their way back to the real world.

Sighing, he motions for Kari to follow him, and the three take (Takato, Kari, and Gatomon) takes off after Shikamaru and Gaomon. Kari pulls out her D-Terminal, and types a quick message to her friends, explaining the situation to them.

'_Come on guys, we need to get back now.'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Davis and Company -**_

"Who is attacking who?"

Davis was more than confused. Sure he could understand Tai being attacked; not that he would ever imagine it happening, but Jun as well, now this was too much. Clinching his fist, Davis turns to TK, Ken, and Cody.

"Let's head back now!"

TK and Ken nods in agreement, while Cody shakes his head, agreeing, yet not.

"I understand what we must do, but what about that digimon from before; we just can't leave it behind."

Davis growls, not having time for this nonsense, and he scratches his head in frustration.

"You're right, but Jun, and Tai, we need to save them too," Glancing down at Veemon, and then Wormmon, and finally Ken, an idea suddenly hits him. "Let's do this then. You guys head back, and I'll search for the digimon. Ken, I'll leave Paildramon in your hands." Davis's D3 lets off a bright shine, and Veemon suddenly evolves into ExVeemon.

"But Davis, why don't I stay and you go, Jun is your sister." Reasons Ken, but Davis shakes his head again.

"Sorry Ken, but if I go, I might just do something stupider than this, just go, I can handle this."

Knowing trying to reason with Davis would only waste valuable time, Ken nods, and Wormmon evolves into Stingmon. Not a second later, does his and Davis's D3's let off a brighter shine, causing their partners to DNA evolve into Paildramon. TK, Cody and Armadellomon mounds Pegasusmon, they all casting Davis concern stares, but Davis waves it off.

"Get going."

Davis watches them go, and then turns on his heel and runs off, not noticing he was being followed by a cloaked figure carrying a staff, his red eyes leering darkly at the boy.

'_Run Child of Miracles, run right into my plan.'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Human World East -**_

_**- Odaiba -**_

"You're cornered, now hand her over."

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but we don't have this Lilithmon, now run off before you piss me off."

Tai was scared. This wasn't something he could handle with Agumon. Not only couldn't he protect himself against these digimon, but he couldn't protect Jun either. Speaking of Jun, he takes a glance at her, to see she panting; she covered in scratches like him, a lot less than he, but still scratches. The onslaught of attacks from the Harpymon was enough to draw blood and seriously tire them out. They were going to be killed by these digimon, and there was nothing they could do about it

"Return her, and I'll let you live." States Lucemon coldly.

"I told you, I don't know who this Lilithmon is, and even if I did, I wouldn't just hand her over, you'd kill us anyway."

Despite know death was near, despite knowing it was futile, Tai stands in front of the staring Jun protectively, his eyes narrowed, arms spread out as if to protect her from any attack. He casts Jun another stare and gives her a toothy smirk.

"Don't worry Jun, I won't let these guys touch you again."

The Harpymon screeches at this declaration and attacks.

"Move it Tai." Shouts Jun, she reaching into her pocket for her D-Arc, but she stops cold seeing an orange light beginning to shine from the glaring Tai. A familiar crest shines brightly on his chest.

The attacks of the Harpymon draw closer, and Tai screams out mentally.

'_AGUMON!'_

"_**Pepper Breath!"**_

Four fireballs shoot from behind Tai and Jun, striking the Harpymon, sending them back crying.

"Im…impossible, Agumon."

Tai could hear the familiar footsteps of a heavy digimon approaching, they so familiar, he grins in pure happiness.

"Looks like you could use a little help Tai."

Agumon walks pass the wide-eyed Jun to his friend's side, he grinning, power swelling up inside of him like a sponge. The shine form Tai becomes brighter. An even brighter shine emits from his pocket and he reaches inside, and pulls out his digivice, it slowly changing forms, changing into a D-Arc. The power, swelling inside Agumon reaches its peak, and Agumon cries out, the shine coming from him becoming blinding. Jun shields her eyes, staring on in awe, not believing her eyes.

'_Wow, I always knew you were amazing, but this is something Tai.'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Digital World East -**_

_**- Davis -**_

"Damn, where is it?"

"If you're searching for that digimon who made up half of ChaosDukemon, it has long left with its partner Miracles Boy."

A shiver runs down Davis's spine at the voice, hearing an old man's voice. Coming to a sudden stop, he swallows slowly. It was odd, but the strangest sense of fear overtakes him. There was a digimon behind him, he couldn't explain it, but he knew it was one, a very powerful one at that. Once more he swallows, trying to push his fear back enough for him to move, but to no avail.

"Oh, is my presence too strong for you Miracles Boy?" The _Old Man_ laughs joyously. "You have good senses, no wonder you're the Current Leader of the Chosen, but you have a long ways to go before you're ready to lead them all," A long pointy sharp fingernail scratches Davis's cheek from behind, drawing blood, sending another shiver down his spine. "Really now, venturing through the Digital World without your partner, how foolish you are Miracles Boy. But it is because of this foolishness that I can now speak with you, so I am _very_ grateful."

The Old Man walks around the scared stilled Davis, his form engraving itself into the boy's mind. The Old Man stares into Davis's frighten, glaring eyes, a fire like no other burning in the boy's eyes. The Old Man laughs once more seeing it, but this time his laugh was mocking and dark.

"Yes, those are the eyes I expect from one such as you. Yes, yes, my efforts weren't worthless after all," The Old Man suddenly glares down at Davis, his red eyes glowing brightly. "I want you to listen closely boy, because of what you do now will not only affect you or your friends, but everything you hold dear."

The Old Man holds up his staff, a red light shining brightly from it, blinding Davis, and engulfing everything in its brilliant, yet evil light.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Digital World East -**_

_**- Temple of Wind -**_

Flashing brightly on the computer was a purple dot with the Crest for Greed in it, the dot flashing violently over the shrinking gold dot bearing the Crest of Miracles. Naruto watches this, not sure what it means, but BlackGatomon did, and her eyes widen considerably. A bead of sweat slides down her face, she not liking this situation at all.

'_This…really isn't good, not good at all.'_

BlackGatomon curses the stupid fairy for taking Naruto's D-Arc, because if she had it, if she had it, she didn't know what she would do. Save the boy, warn the girl about her brother to save him, or leave him to his fate with that bastard Barbamon.

"Hehehe."

Grinning cruelly, BlackGatomon leaps on Naruto's bed, and glares in his startled eyes.

"Um…what is it?"

BlackGatomon raises her claws, and brings them down on Naruto's face. Naruto flinches and closes his eyes, waiting for the pain. When it doesn't come, he cracks open his eyes, to see BlackGatomon's claws inches from his eyes. The dark cat was grinning manically, and when she spoke, it was full of so much chill, he shivers internally and out.

"Power, I need that tainted power of yours, with that, not even Barbamon should be able to control me," BlackGatomon's eyes glows darkly. "If you want that friend of yours to stand a chance, then give it to me now."

Naruto glares from BlackGatomon to the screen and then back to her again. Closing his eyes, he wonders what to do, when he opens his eyes to stare at the screen once more. The purple dot had now completely overtaken the gold one, causing him to make his decision. Turning to BlackGatomon once more, Naruto lifts his hand slowly and places it on his partner's head.

"I don't know what's going on, but if that shit on the screen means Davis is in trouble, then take all the power you can handle to save him," Naruto's eyes changes into that of the Kyuubi's. Red chakra engulfs the hand holding BlackGatomon's head, it filling her with power. As the power fills BlackGatomon, Naruto begins speaking once more. "I know you well enough to know you don't give two shits about any of my friends, unless it's to further your own goals, but I want you, no, I need you to save my friend."

Usually BlackGatomon would refuse such a request, but since the boy was filling her with so much power, she would fulfill his request.

"Fine boy, I'll do it."

Naruto nods, his eyes returning to normal, and the red chakra emitting from his hand fades as he pulls it back. For a moment all was still, BlackGatomon's wild smile never fades, in fact it grows wider, the glow in her eyes becoming darker. Without warning she flips off the bed and runs out the room, crackling madly. Another moment of silence passes. A large bead of sweat slides down Naruto's head, he idly wonders if he did the right thing in giving _that_ digimon so much power. Pain suddenly shoots through Naruto's body and he curses loudly.

"FUCK IT HURTS!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The events which played that day and the next would set forth the beginnings of a prophecy, a prophecy that will shakes the Digital and Human Worlds. The first half has just begun, and yet the second is already in motion. The borders of good and evil are thinning, new powers are awakening, and destiny is changing, for the better and for the worse.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Two Days Later -**_

"Say, hasn't Davis been pretty strange lately?"

"Yeah, he's been quiet, which is wrong, very wrong."

Yolei stares at Davis; he was slowly approaching them with his lunch, he looking unbelievably tired. Naruto stares at him also, worry seen clearly in his eyes. TK stares at Davis, trying to figure out what was wrong with the usually bright boy, who was now dull and seem in better words, hopeless and loss. Kari, having known Davis the longest, knew something was wrong, something she couldn't quite understand, but she knew could help him if only he let her know what was wrong. She casts Takato a small glance, wondering if he knew, but he only shakes his head slowly, he not knowing either. Shikamaru had his head on his arms, staring at the boy also, but unlike the others, his eyes were calculative, as if he knew something no one else knew.

"Hey guys, what's with the all the stares?"

Davis grins, but they all could tell it was strain. The smile just didn't scream Davis anymore, something that really rubs Yolei the wrong way. Two days gone, and everything changes. She didn't need Davis changing on her like this. Davis should be annoying the hell out of her in the right ways, not the wrong ways. Slamming her hands on the table, Yolei shouts at Davis, her voice echoing throughout the cafeteria.

"We should be the one asking the questions here Daisuke, what the hell is wrong with you, why are you so damn quiet?"

Yolei's frustrated questions, startles everyone, especially Davis, he obviously not expecting them. Everyone stares between Davis and Yolei, expecting a shouting fest. Imagine their surprise when Davis only chuckles, chuckles which turns into full blown laughter. His friends stare at him as if he lost his mind, something he notices quickly. Wiping a tear from his eye, Davis answers Yolei's question without so much of a hint of malice or anger.

"Sorry about laughing, I just didn't know you cared Miyako," Yolei blushes at the use of her name and glances away in attempt to hide it. "But the thing is, nothing is wrong, I just have a lot on my mind, nothing more," Davis takes his seat between Naruto and Kari. "Really guys," He laughs again, this time it full of the mischief, like normal. "I'm fine, but I won't be after I eat this Lunch Surprise…ugh, I should have asked Jun to fix me a lunch," Davis blinks as Naruto slides him a steaming hot bowl of pork ramen, and he blinks once more seeing him pull another one out of nowhere.

"Hehe," Naruto rubs his nose grinning. "Eat up, this is the good stuff from Noodle Paradise, curtsey from Kudo-san."

Davis flashes Naruto a thankful, yet confused grin, and he asks the question on everyone's, but Shikamaru and Takato's mind.

"How did you get this?"

Naruto replies instantly.

"I'm a ninja; doing the impossible is what I do, and telling secrets are a no in our line of business, sorry."

"You bastard."

"Hehehe, right back at you."

The two's laughter sounds through the cafeteria; they were very loud and very much full of joyous laughter. Yolei smiles watching Davis, something Kari notices, but doesn't comment on, but she does smile knowingly.

'_Looks like things are finally returning to normal.'_

Unfortunately, Kari would learn these words were far from true, because she couldn't yet see the darkness within Davis's heart, the turmoil in Takato's, and the deep evil within Naruto's. She also couldn't see the future and the dangers it held for them all, which would bring their normal days into much chaos and pain.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Digital World East -**_

_**- Temple of Wind -**_

Izumi, Tayuya, Kudamon, BlackGatomon, and the digital sage, Gennai sits at a round table, having a very important meeting. Izumi rubs her head, dark visible bags under her eyes. She points to BlackGatomon, and states in a very slow and condescending tone.

"Let me get this straight…for the hundredth time. You, returned to your original form, talked with your former ally, stood by as he manipulated Motomiya-kun into his plans, and all you did was laugh like a maniac and punch Barbamon because he called you a digital bitch."

BlackGatomon's replies instantly.

"That's right."

"You bitch."

"Why thank you, you are so kind…but I prefer Kitty, its more correct."

"I don't care, it was stupid, because you."

"Because of me, things are moving at a quicker pace, and we can possibly manipulate the events to come in our favor."

Gennai shakes his head slowly.

"That's impossible, even with your knowledge over the prophecy, it's impossible to do such a thing as manipulate the Chosen's Fates."

BlackGatomon giggles evilly in response, and Tayuya throws a nasty glare at the digimon.

"Listen you fucking cat, because of your shit, things are going straight to hell. Well, I guess all of this shit ain't your fault, this bitch is to blame as well," Tayuya jabs her thumb at Izumi. "If you would have given up your powers, we'd have the powers of the Legendary Warriors on our side, well, at least five of them."

"Why are you so caught up on the Legendary Warriors, what can they possibly contribute in this fight against the Demon Lords?" asks Izumi, genuinely curious.

Tayuya wordlessly brings out a piece of a tablet from her book bag, and sets it on the table.

"I found this during my trip in the West World, it was only a tiny piece, but this is one of the missing fragments to the prophecy."

On the tablet, written in digital code was another piece of the fragment, and by the looks of it, the final piece, and Tayuya reads it for them all to hear.

"The Forces of Darkness and Light will clash, death and destruction will ruin all worlds, Chosen clashes with Chosen, the Chosen War is certain, Miracles will lead Darkness, the Lord will lead Light, Spirit and Wisdom will return, the Legendary Warriors will rise once again, and the final battle will be where it all began, where it will all end, and where it will all begin again," Tayuya glares at everyone at the table, and she finishes, her voice cold and emotionless.

"Death of All, Rebirth of All, the Worlds will become One, the Worlds will become New, and where there is New Beginnings, there is New Good, there is New Evil, both will rise, the Chosen are Forever."

A cold silence follows a cold silence that only lasts for five seconds, because Kudamon breaks it.

"So…that's bad right?"

Tayuya answers slowly, trying to keep her rising frustration from showing.

"Yes, it's bad you dumbass, very, very bad."

Izumi suddenly sighs loudly, she not believing this at all.

"Regardless, I won't be giving up my powers, not until this body can no longer stand it, I have yet to find a suitable replacement for my powers," She cocks her head to the side in thought. "Though you're not too bad Tayuya, the Spirits of Darkness have taken quite the liking to you, but unlike Darkness, the others have yet to choose their heirs."

Having enough of all this useless talk, BlackGatomon speaks up, her frustration clear for all to hear.

"So, what's the plan?"

Tayuya laughs hearing BlackGatomon's frustration and she gives the digimon a mocking smirk.

"Feeling squeamish, Miss Demon Lord?"

BlackGatomon bares her fangs at Tayuya angrily.

"Shut it you miserable human, you dare mock me?"

"Oh I dare you miserable shit Demon Lord."

A red aura surrounds BlackGatomon, her eyes glowing darkly, her form glowing brightly, she preparing to evolve, but was stopped by a powerful gale, it knocking her and Tayuya out their seats and to the ground painfully.

"ENOUGH!"

Izumi slams her fist on the table, her eyes glowing brightly.

"We have much to discuss, this isn't the time for nonsense. Tayuya I thank you for finding this fragment of the prophecy, and you BlackGatomon, I appreciate your help, but we don't need you losing yourself to such petty words from a child of all things," Tayuya huffs angrily at this. "We need to plan accordingly, and once everything is settled, I'll make the final preparations, and I will send the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors off to choose their heirs."

This time Izumi levels them all with a glare, she waiting patiently for Tayuya and BlackGatomon to return to their seats. Once they do, she continues.

"With the Child of Courage's power evolving, things are progressing at an alarming rate, but like BlackGatomon said, if we can somehow manipulate things in our favor, then I see no harm in trying to figure out how to do so," Izumi smirks darkly, power flooding her darkening blue eyes.

"Now, let's begin our strategy meeting."

* * *

_**Tayuya: I'm speechless**_

_**Davis: Is it just me or am I becoming quite important**_

_**Naruto: It's just you, don't think too much of it**_

_**Takato: Yeah, you'll end up doing something stupid**_

_**Shikamaru: What are you saying Takato, you'll be joining Naruto's and Davis's rank in stupidity and brashness soon enough, you're luck you have a brain**_

_**Naruto and Davis: Hey**_

_**Jun: Things are becoming complicated. We'll have a flashback next chapter explaining what happen between Lucemon, Tai, and I.**_

_**Tai: The flashback won't be long, because soon after a familiar friend returns from overseas, and us First Generation Chosen will meet up to discuss my new power. Hmm, and what's this, Davis is meeting with a strange woman, wait, isn't she the Principle from our school?**_

_**Kari: Takato has some things to explain; he can't duck and dodge me forever. Oh, and we get a brief look into the conversation between Lilithmon, Barbamon, and Davis.**_

_**Jun: Don't forget about the meeting between Shikamaru, Naruto, and Tayuya, this should be good**_


	10. We have a lot to discuss

_**(Jun tosses Naruto into the studio)**_

_**Naruto: Ouch, did you have to pull me the whole way?**_

_**Jun: Yes, you would have run off again**_

_**Naruto: I would not**_

_**Jun: Would too**_

_**Naruto: Not**_

_**Jun: Too**_

_**Naruto: Not**_

_**(Shikamaru, Takato, and Davis watches the two argue with a growing sweat drop. Davis turns to the camera sighing)**_

_**Davis: What a way to return. Oh well, sorry for the long wait everyone, but here's Chapter Ten of True Chosen Redux**_

_**Takato: Konsu doesn't own the Digimon Series or Naruto**_

_**Shikamaru (Groans): Thankfully, with this plot he might just end both series**_

* * *

The air was tense and heavy. The people all around was staring at the glaring couple in awe and growing fear. No one knew how it started, but all they knew this wasn't right, not in the least. To see such a kind and serene girl who could brighten anyone's day, giving off such a malicious smirk, one that filled everyone with great shock and fear. No one expected it really. No one expected her to corner one of the new boys like she had, no one expected them to be in such a glare fest, no one expected Kari, the loveable and kind Kari to have cornered a fearfully glaring Takato at a tree, her hands gripping his shoulders, her face closing in on his, as if she was going to kiss him.

Hell, no one expected the one and only Davis Motomiya, the guy who's crush for Kari was so obvious, to not even give the two a passing glance as he made his way home in silence, alone. Whispering fills the area, rumors quickly spreading. Kari hears them, but pays them no mind, her eyes focusing on her prey.

"Now you can't escape Takato-kun."

Takato was sweating bullets, not believing he let his guard down. For the past week Kari has hunted him, wanting answers about ChaosDukemon, and his status as a chosen, since discovering him in the digital world a while back. For the past week since then, he has duck and dodged Kari at every corner, trying to escape the curiously demanding girl with the camera of doom and the eyes of light. The worse thing about all of this was that Naruto, Shikamaru, _and_ Jun said it was his mess, and he would have to clean it up without their aid. Sure Takato expected such a reaction from Shikamaru and Jun, but not Naruto, not his partner in crime, not the guy he was trying to blackmail and still failing to do so.

_'Man, how do I get into these problems?'_

Takato knew the answer, he always did, even if it was unreasonable, and he sighs, mumbling the reason under his breath.

"Damn Naruto."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The air was thick and full of malice. Dark intentions swirl around the room because of two fiery personalities. Though the third was a bit upset about the situation, he wasn't going to get all heated like his blonde companion, and that was for one reason alone.

He hates troublesome things and being upset over a past mission was one of them.

Shikamaru stares between Tayuya and Naruto with a growing annoyed sweat drop. The two had been glaring at each other for an hour and frankly, he was becoming quite angry.

"You two," Shikamaru rubs his forehead slowly. "I know we were enemies in the past and most, if not all of our feelings for each other is ill mannered, but right now we're in this together, and we can't afford to _not_ get along and work together."

Naruto shakes his head, not agreeing in the least.

"Hell no, we were doing fine without this bi," Naruto stops, not needing to speak like the smirking red head. Since meeting her, his words have become more, well, Tayuya-like. It wasn't right, it wasn't his character; it was hers and hers alone. Just thinking about how much she affected him, lights a fire in his soul. "I mean this idiot red head. Why do we need, no, better question, how in the hell are you even alive?"

When Naruto said this, Tayuya throws Shikamaru a harsh glare, something he waves off, irritating Tayuya further. Not getting the reaction she was hoping for, Tayuya explains exactly why she was alive in a very simple manner.

"AncientIrismon saved my life, there, now you know."

"And why did she do that?"

"Who the hell knows?"

"I'm not satisfied with that answer."

"I don't care dipshit, live with it."

"Why you?"

"Naruto drop it."

Naruto and Tayuya turns to the sighing Shikamaru. The boy's chin was resting in his hand, looking as if he'll fall asleep any moment.

"Listen, I understand how you feel Naruto, I'm just as shocked as you are, but," Shikamaru levels his friend with a hard stare. "A mission is a mission. She had her mission to get Sasuke to Sound, and we had our mission to take him back to the Leaf. I'm sure even you heard of times when ninja with conflicting missions work together when an unknown factor makes itself known," Naruto frowns remembering the mission in the Land of Waves. "Then there's the Sand Trio, not too long ago we were enemies, and yet, they came to our rescue, and now they're our allies." Tayuya's face twists angrily, her anger for Temari still apparent. Naruto however makes a different face. There was so much rage and confusion in his face, Shikamaru slowly sits up, his brow scrunching up, very concern _and_ very confused over Naruto's reaction.

"Calm down you little bastard."

Tayuya's flute cracks down on Naruto's head. Naruto cries out loudly, the rage and confusion fading from his face, now replaced by anger.

"Hey you bitch that hurts."

"It should dumbass; look at you showing such a ridiculous face. If it upsets you that much, I'll keep my distance, and only meet up with you bastards when its mission time," Tayuya slides out of her seat and walks for the door. "Until then, think of what needs to be done and how you should act when we meet again, we can't risk the fate of the digital and human worlds because of our differences," Tayuya stops to stare at Naruto, her eyes unusually soft. "And unfortunately, I wouldn't be doing this if our world wasn't included into the equation." Having said her part, Tayuya leaves, leaving the two Konoha Ninja in a stun silence, with one of the two with a lot to think about.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**The Park**_

It was late, it was cold, and Matt was pissed. Not only was he out here in the freezing cold, but he was out here with Tai who somehow pulled him into detention with him over some nonsense dealing with a paper ball and the teacher's forehead. If that wasn't bad enough, the idiot had the gall to call a sudden meeting with no explanation other than it being important. Of course he knew the meeting was something digital world related, but it didn't mean he still couldn't be pissed. Staring at Tai now, he saw him glaring at some strange device in his hand intently, apparently unaware of everyone arriving. By his side looking at the device strangely was Kari, her eyes narrowed in thought. Really wanting answers so he wouldn't have to beat up Tai for calling this meeting, Matt flicks an eraser at Tai's head. The eraser hits home, knocking Tai back to reality.

"Ouch, shit that hurts."

Tai cruses Matt hearing him laugh. Rubbing his reddening forehead, he throws his buddy a harsh glare, but then smiles seeing everyone had arrived, well, everyone but one. There was Joe (17) fooling around on his minicomputer, doing some kind of homework for the private school he goes to. Sora was next to Matt, scolding him for throwing an eraser at him. Kari was next to him, _still_ staring at the device in his hand. TK stares between the device and Kari, looking very confused. Izzy was sitting next to TK, reading a book silently, waiting for the meeting to start patiently, something he hopes he can start soon too, but with the last person missing he wouldn't, because he hates explaining the same thing twice.

"Tai let's start." Demands Matt impatiently, he long fed up with waiting.

"Not yet, we still have one more person to wait for, and I really hate explaining things twice, and we have a lot to discuss so chill."

"And exactly _who_ are we waiting for?"

The answer came in the form of a giggle, an oddly familiar giggle. Everyone but Tai and Kari looks around, while the siblings sweat drops as the giggling continues. Sora was the first to recognize the giggling and she smiles brightly.

"Mimi."

Like Sora said, Mimi appears from a bush, behind the sweat dropping siblings. Mimi Tachikawa (15) waves at her friends happily. In her hair and sticking out of her clothes were the leaves from the bushes. Despite the slight mess, the girl still looked fabulous. Sora runs up to Mimi and gives her a tight hug. Mimi giggles and returns it happily, she speaking to everyone.

"Hi everyone, miss me?"

Sora answers immedeatly.

"Of course we did silly," Sora pulls away from Mimi. "But why are you here? I thought you were staying in America for good?"

"Well," Mimi scratches her cheek. "You see the strangest thing happened. My father's boss who hates him, gave him a promotion, and well, relocated him back in Odaiba. And after catching me checking out the old school, Kari-chan took to me to her house, where we played catch up with Tai."

Tai nods slowly at this, remembering how the two suddenly showed up during his favorite cartoon show, catching him by surprise. The laughter he had to endure from Mimi made his eye twitch even now.

"Alright Meems, finish playing catch up later, I have a lot to say in this short time we have," Tai said holding up his new digivice. "Everyone check this out. After almost being killed by a Lucemon last week, my digivice changed into this, not a D3 like the new kids, but this, a D-Arc," Tai holds up his hands stopping the questions before they began. "Wait, let me finish please, there is a lot to say, and all questions should wait until the end," A bit miffed at being cut off, Matt huffs and settles down, while the others mimics his actions. "When this happened, Agumon somehow appeared in the real world and saved my life, and…Jun's by evolving into a new form."

The same thought runs though everyone's mind, and Kari's eyes narrow thoughtfully, she too remembering that night, as did TK.

'_Jun?'_

Oblivious to everyone's thoughts, Tai begins to tell what happen that night.

_**Flashback**_

"_Looks like you can use a little help Tai?"_

Tai stares at Agumon in astonishment, not sure if he was dreaming or not. Not only was his partner shining like a Christmas light, but Tai could feel the power rolling off of him, and the power rising within his body. It was hot and burning like a fire. The confidence he felt leaving him at the sight of the deadly Harpymon corning him and Jun has returned ten folds, and he grins, showing how confident he was. An intense light shining from his pocket draws Tai's attention and he reaches inside, grabbing his digivice. Pulling it out, he stares at it, watching it change shape, becoming larger. The light emitting from him becomes stronger as well, and the power welling in him reaches its peak, as does the power within Agumon. The Crest of Courage the cause of the intense power rising within Agumon and Tai, pulsates, and Agumon releases a loud cry, the light exploding from his body, engulfing him, he evolving.

"_**Agumon…digivolve to…"**_

Jun stares on silently, she gripping her D-Arc tightly. She didn't know what was happening, but she knew one thing for sure. Tai was amazing. Even before his partner appeared, the idiot did his best to protect her, using his body to shield her from attacks. For him to be standing after taking so many attacks was simply amazing. It wasn't just his crest that allowed him to stand when he should be down, but it was his will, his will to stay alive and protect her. The last thought caused her face to heat up considerably. The reason for Tai's power, his digivice evolving into a D-Arc, and Agumon evolving, it made sense to her.

'_**That idiot, to think his power would evolve because of someone like me.'**_

The light from Agumon clears, revealing Agumon in his new form. Tai stares up at Greymon in awe. This wasn't his partner's normal form, no, not by a long shot. This guy, he was noticeably bigger, leaner, and his tail was much longer. Not to mention the stripes designs on his completely restructure chest and body was totally different. Tai knew it was still Greymon, but it was different, much different, and he knew it to be so, when his partner cries out.

"_**GeoGreymon!"**_

Always one to go with the flow, Tai cries out too.

"_Take them out GeoGreymon."_

In response, GeoGreymon releases a loud cry, a powerful stream of flames releasing from his mouth.

"_**Mega Flame!"**_

The attack engulfs the screaming Harypmon. Stopping the attack as soon as it began, GeoGreymon glares down at the smoking, beaten Harpymon, they withering painfully on the ground. Lucemon stares down at them in disgust.

"_Pathetic."_

Swinging his hand, a powerful force hits the Harpymon, they exploding into a billion bits of data. A cold silence follows. Lucemon turns his eyes on the silently glaring Chosen and the foolish digimon at their side. He could see the anger boiling in their eyes. His lips curl into a curl smirk seeing Tai's fist shaking, his lips slowly parting. He knew Tai was about to shout at him, but he was honestly surprise when it was the girl who did so.

"_HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"_

Jun was seething. A vein pulsates angrily in her forehead and fist, she glaring murder at Lucemon. For a moment, a flash of hatred flares in her eyes, something Tai didn't see, but something he felt, and he turns to Jun, his face a bit pale. The girl's teeth was grinding, her apparent fear over the situation gone, replaced by a fiery anger. When Jun continues, she was no longer shouting, but whispering softly, her anger still there, but there was something else in her voice, something Tai could almost recognize.

"_How could you do that to your comrade?"_

An image of a young Davis crying suddenly flashes in Jun's mind, and her shaking stops, she falling silently. Strangely, Lucemon was grinning, freaking out Tai and GeoGreymon.

"_You're interesting girl, very interesting," _Lucemon's eyes flashes red. _"It will be a waste to kill you; I'll use you to empower my soldiers."_

Tai didn't know what Lucemon meant by that, but he shouts at the digimon regardless.

"_Like hell you bastard, GeoGreymon attack."_

GeoGreymon roars and charges the deathly glaring Lucemon.

"_You dare bare your fangs at me. I must applaud you; no measly champion has dared to do such a thing for a long time now," _Lucemon aims his palm at the charging GeoGreymon. _"It's too bad, I hate digimon like you…now die."_

"_**Grand Cross!"**_

"_**Ultra Turbulence!"**_

A powerful tornado appears out of nowhere, blocking Lucemon's attack from reaching and destroying GeoGreymon. Lucemon is shocked, not by the interference, but because someone had the power to counter his attack. The two attacks push against one another, trying to overpower the other, but to his growing shock, the two cancel out. Face twisting nastily, Lucemon glares up to see JetSilphymon floating above, she glaring darkly at him.

"_You."_

JetSilphymon smirks at the sneering digimon.

"_You recognize me…good."_

Feeling multiple digimon approaching, JetSilphymon glances to the right seeing Paildramon with Ken riding on his shoulder, Pegausmon with TK and Cody riding its back coming from the right, and from the left, she spots BlackWarGrowlmon's giant form with a hooded Takato on his shoulder flying through the air, Nerftimon with Kari on her back flying next to the giant digimon, and Gaogamon running for them with a hooded Shikamaru on his back. She then takes a glance at Lucemon, only to see him still glaring at her, not at all bothered by the gathering digimon.

"_Won't you run?"_

"_I never run girl, but I will retreat for now, the last I need is to face this many digimon in my current state,"_ Lucemon suddenly grins cruelly. _"But don't worry, I'll return, and when I do, I'll destroy you all and turn this girl to my side," _JetSilphymon follows Lucemon's line of sight, and frowns seeing him stare at the silently glaring Jun. There was something off about the girl, but she couldn't place it. Lucemon's next words catch her completely off guard.

"_That girl is very promising, just like that brother of hers."_

_**End Flashback**_

"So this Lucemon wants Jun?" Questions Sora very worried

"Apparently," Answers Tai grimly. "I've been keeping an eye on her for the past week, but _I_ haven't seen Lucemon or any digimon since then. Agumon and Gatomon however sensed the presence of a few digimon in the area, and none of them bore any ill intent, from their words."

Gatomon hops on Tai's shoulder and speaks up, confirming Tai's words.

"That's right. I don't know who these other digimon running around are, but none of them were evil, I'm sure of it."

"And what makes you say that?" Questions Joe curiously as he pushes up his glasses.

Gatomon levels Joe with a haunted glare, and he knew what she was going to say before she even said it.

"Because I've been around evil nearly my whole life, I can sense when it's near."

Kari lifts Gatomon from Tai's shoulder and hugs her gently, and gives Joe a small glare, something he sighs at.

"Sorry, I was just curious." He mumbles.

Izzy however addresses another problem.

"You said Lucemon said, Jun was very promising like her brother, what could that possibly mean?"

Kari and TK suddenly remember about Davis's strange behavior as of late, and they voice this out. Mimi rubs her chin, she suddenly remembering something from long ago.

"I remember a rumor from long ago dealing with Jun and Davis," Sora and Tai stares at Mimi, hoping she wasn't bringing up _that _incident. "It was something like, Jun viciously beating four guys for bullying Davis. After that fight, Davis was crying and then something about Jun being hit by a fifth guy in the back of her head with a bat."

Tai and Sora didn't know if they should be relieved that Mimi didn't know the full, true story, or upset because she would suddenly bring it up. It was TK however, who spoke their latter thoughts.

"Um, Mimi, what was the point of bringing up something like that?"

"Well, Tai said that Lucemon found Jun interesting and wanted her to empower his digimon by using her. Well, I thought maybe the reason for this was because of that incident, and maybe the same could be said about Davis. If what I heard was true, then those two should have a hidden darkness in their heart and quite possibly, some evil digimon like Lucemon could use that darkness to their advantage."

No one said anything for a long time. For one, they couldn't believe Mimi of all people could put together such a well thought out theory. For two, they didn't think she would pull out a story like that from nowhere and connect it to Tai's in such a way. And finally third, it wasn't Izzy who said it.

Tai didn't want to admit it, but what Mimi said made sense. That strange hatred he felt from Jun it was strange. Even now he shivers thinking of it. Thinking Davis could even possess such a thing was insane. That boy was the definition of good, Tai could never imagine Davis of all people possessing any hate, jealously and anger sure, but never hate. Thinking about it carefully and how Jun is now, compared to how she was before made him really reconsider, if only a little.

'_It's possible Davis picked up a few of Jun's former habits, but I hope I'm wrong.'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Noodle Paradise**_

Davis sits alone eating a hot steaming bowl of BBQ Ramen. For the past hour he has sat on the second floor of the ramen restaurant, waiting for the person who invited him out to arrive. It was now eight, and he had to be home soon or he would receive hell from his parents.

"Damn Old Bastard Digimon, who the hell am I waiting for?" Grumbles Davis angrily, taking a large bite of his ramen and eating it in two big chomps.

"Oh my, you really are Motomiya-chan's brother, you eat just like her."

Davis freezes at this. It wasn't that the woman startled him, oh no, she startled him alright, but that wasn't why he froze. He froze because the woman _dared_ to say that _he_ was just like _his sister_ of all things. To say he was like Tai was something he'd expect, but Jun, Jun, that was insane. Snapping his eyes on the woman who said such a horrifying thing, Davis levels her with an even stare and points his chopsticks at her, and speaks in a low neutral tone.

"Listen Lady, I don't know who you are, but never, ever, say I'm like Jun ever again."

The woman laughs behind her hand and takes a seat across the glaring Davis. Giving the boy a small smile, the woman takes a glance at her menu and speaks as lowly as Davis had before.

"With that tone, you're more like the Jun from middle school," The woman takes a glance at Davis and grins nastily seeing his pale face. Giggling softly, she continues as if she hasn't noticed. "Well, I guess that's one of the reasons why Barbamon has his eyes on you. That same primal rage that the girl has, had, he must believe you contain it as well, that rage."

Davis glares down at this ramen, wondering how this woman knew about _that_. He didn't need her to explain what she meant by _Primal Rage_, he already knew, but how she knew about it was the question. However, he doesn't ask this, he asks something else entirely.

"Who the hell are you lady?"

The woman giggles once more, her eyes flashing red, scaring Davis. Giggling more, she answers Davis's question wickedly.

"Rana Minamoto, the Principle at the high school your sister goes to, but if you like, you can call me Ranamon the Warrior of Water," Setting down the menu, Rana gives Davis a small malicious smile. "We have a lot to discuss Daisuke-kun, and I hope what is discussed here doesn't leave this table, right, Demiveemon-kun?"

Demiveemon who was hidden within Davis's school bag shivers uncontrollably, feeling something like a cold claw wrapping around his tiny body.

"Da…Davish!" Squeaks Demiveemon desperately.

Hearing his partner's cry, Davis pulls the little digimon from the bag and frowns seeing his shaking terrified form. Glancing at Rana, his frown deepens seeing her evil smile.

"What did you?"

Rana cuts him off.

"Never mind that child, tell me about your meeting with Barbamon, I already heard about it from him, but now I wished to hear it from you personally, Miracles Boy."

Once more Davis freezes. This demand was spoken so coldly, so maliciously sweet, the boy broke out into a cold sweat. It wasn't just her voice that scared Davis, no, it was also the subject she wanted him to speak on. Holding Demiveemon tightly, Davis slowly recounts what happened that day in the digital world.

_**Flashback**_

"_I want you to listen closely boy, because of what you do now will not only affect you or your friends, but everything you hold dear."_

A bright light blinds Davis. Crying out, Davis shields his eyes with his hands, and glares at Barbamon between the cracks of his fingers. The digimon was leering at him, grinning madly, his staff, shining brightly. The light dies, and Davis groans feeling his vision slowly coming back. Removing his hands from his face, Davis blinks slowly.

'_Huh.'_

Davis rubs his eyes, not sure if he was seeing right. After a few moments of rubbing, Davis stops and peaks behind his hands, hoping he hadn't seen what he thought he saw. To his dismay, he did see it, and he gasps, becoming whiter than a ghost. There, on the ground, dead, were all his friends, his family and all their digimon. Standing over them was seven digimon, one of which was Barbamon. Standing across from them were thirteen digimn, three he recognizes, well, two he does, and the third was similar to one he knew. The first of which was Omnimon, the second was his partner Magnamon, and the last was a ChaosDukemon, but clad in red instead of blue. Down below, approaching the battlefield were six more digimon, their presence causing the already causing the deadly atmosphere to double in pressure.

"_What, what is this?"_

"_Your future,"_ Barbamon shimmers next to Davis. _"That is, if the Seven Demon Lords, the Royal Knights, and the Olympus Twelve ever meet."_

Davis stares at all the destruction shakily.

"_Why are we all?"_

Barbamon answers the unfinished question.

"_Dead? It is because you children, you despicable Chosen tried to save the digital world. This future doesn't have to be however."_Barbamon leers at the glaring Davis. _"You however can prevent this Daisuke-san."_

"_How so?"_

"_By joining me, us, the Seven Demon Lords."_

"_Like that brat could."_

Barbamon snaps his eyes to the right to find someone he never expected to see again.

"_Lilithmon, I thought you were in the hands of that Digital Sage?"_

Lilithmon smirks darkly, she slowly approaching Barbamon and Davis. The fallen angel's eyes rests on Davis's.

"_Boy, forget this old fool and his ambitions and follow me instead, if you do, I'll make sure the pain and suffering you'll endure will be at a minimum compared to what Barbamon actions will put you through."_

_**End Flashback**_

"Lilithmon wanted you to be one of her servants?"

"That's right."

Davis calmly drinks his soda, eyeing Rana cautiously. The woman was scratching her chin thoughtfully. Davis was thankful the woman had fallen quiet. He had a lot to think about, too much to think about. Despite how calm he was, Davis was scared. He wanted nothing more to do than to run from this woman across from him. After finding out she was really a digimon, Davis could feel the power from her, something he could never do before, and what he felt truly frighten him. Demiveemon hasn't stopped shaking since coming out of the bag, confirming his fears about the woman. Davis curses mentally, wondering what all these digimon wanted from him of all people. He wasn't anything special, really. Sure he carried two crest from two of the strongest Chosen of the First Generation, and sure he carried the Crest of Miracles, but that was it, there was nothing special about him at all.

'_Crap, this isn't good.'_

Barbamon, Lilithmon, and now Ranamon, what did they all want from him, what could he of all people do for them? Davis's head drops, his hair shadowing his eyes, he remembering what Barbamon said to draw him in, which was why he was here acting as a messenger between him and Ranamon. Clinching his fist tightly, Davis's lips curl into a snarl, the anger and depression he's been fighting the past week building once more.

'_Damn, once I find my chance, I'll destroy Barbamon.'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Digital World East**_

_**Dark Tower Forest**_

"_**Viper Slash!"**_

A bright flash blinds the area, and four rows of Dark Towers are cut in half and topple over. A humanoid digimon sheathes two swords. The digimon's short blue hair waves to the side as she turns to her partner, her red eyes gleaming in happiness behind her golden snake themed visor.

"That was fun, let's destroy some more."

The digimon was clad in a black and red tube, stretchable golden snake scale bracers running up to her elbow, black and red shorts, and combat boots with a golden snake anklet on her right leg.

"Come on Jun, let's go."

The digimon runs off, not waiting for Jun's response and begins hacking through Dark Towers with her sword like a hot knife through butter, laughing like a madwoman all the while. Jun sighs watching it all, and turns to the sky thoughtfully, a dark gleam momentarily passing through her eyes.

"It's building again, I need a release." She mumbles glancing at a Dark Tower to her right, one her partner, Vipermon happened to miss. Approaching it, Jun clutches her fist tightly, energy gathering into it. Blowing out a long wind of air, Jun cocks her fist back and glares at the Dark Tower. Roaring, Jun punches the Dark Tower, a powerful pulse shooting through it. For a moment all was still. Jun's eyes were focused on the tower, a strange mad gleam appearing for the briefest of seconds, followed by a twisted smile and a soft whisper.

"Shatter into bits."

No sooner had she said this, the Dark Tower shatters into a thousand bits of data. Jun watches the data blow through the air, vanishing in the wind. Sighing once more, Jun cracks a small smile feeling the pressure inside subsiding. Feeling giddy, she pats her cheeks a few times and stares at her rampaging digimon. She chuckles, remembering back in the past when she was like that as well, all crazy and ready to fight or destroy something. Those times were wonderful, she missed it, but she didn't miss it enough to ever have to experience something like that incident ever again. Jun be damned if she allow anyone to experience the same thing she did, especially her friends, digimon, and brother.

"THAT'S ENOUGH VIPERMON; LET'S GO HOME, I'M SURE MOM IS COOKING UP SOMETHING GOOD TONIGHT!"

Vipermon who was on the verge of protesting, stops, tilts her head to the side, stomps her foot for a few seconds, and then finally grins, drool leaking from the corners of her mouth. Jun smiles at the sight and watches a bright shine roll off Vipermon. The digimon slowly shrinks down to size, and when the light clears, Vipermon was now Gatomon. The cat dashes across and over the fallen Dark Towers, she reaching Jun in seconds. Leaping onto Jun's shoulder, Gatomon points to a random direction, shouting in excitement.

"To the food!"

Usually Jun would roll her eyes at Gatomon's strange obsession with food, but this time she goes along with it, she too pointing in a random direction, and shouts as well.

"To the food!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Yagami Residence**_

"You are such a dear."

"Thank you mam, you're shakes are really delicious."

"Hehehe, you really are something. For some reason my kids don't like my shakes."

"I don't see why, they're wonderful."

"Now you're embarrassing me with all the compliments."

Tai and Kari blinks owlishly, not only did they come home to find Takato sitting and talking with their mother as if they were old friends, but the fool was _drinking_ her shakes. Tai graons, knowing their bathroom was going to be held up all night.

'_Who is this kid? Obviously a friend of Kari's, but why is he here? And how is he still okay after drinking five glasses of that stuff?'_

Kari's thoughts were a little different than Tai's.

'_Why is he here? He can't possibly be thinking of explaining everything now after running away for the past week? That jerk, I went through a lot of trouble in finding blackmail, and now I can't use it.'_

Kari huffs, very annoyed about this, but in the process draw Takato's and Yuuko's attention towards her and Tai. Yuuko smiles brightly at Kari, ignoring Tai completely, who laughs dryly in response.

"Hikari-chan, you never told me you had a gentleman for a friend. Not only does he like my cooking and shakes, but he's very polite," Yuuko leans in close to Kari's face, and whispers softly, she never breaking contact with her blushing daughter. "He's a keeper Hikari-chan, I approve." Kari blanches at this, face redder than a beat, and Tai nearly chokes overhearing it.

"Mom!" Shouts Kari flushed.

Yuuko holds up her hands smiling, and waltz to the kitchen, humming a wedding song, causing Kari's blush to darken ten folds. Takato who was oblivious to what took place, speaks nervously.

"Um."

"Don't ask." Shouts Kari flustered.

"Ooookay." Mumbles Takato confused.

Having overcome his shock, Tai approaches Takato, his big brother aura so potent, Takato shivers fearfully. Staring Takato over, Tai raises his hand, and Takato scrunches up his eyes, waiting for the pain.

"Um, what are you doing?"

Takato cracks open an eye to see Tai holding out his hand for a shake. Embarrassed, Takato shakes his hand, laughing nervously.

"Don't be all jumpy kid, the name's Tai." Grins Tai cheerfully, hoping to ease Takato's nerves.

"Takato Matsuda, I'm a classmate of Kari's, um, from school." Mumbles Takato.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that after you said classmate," Laughs Tai, already liking the kid. "So, why are you here this late?"

Takato makes an 'Oh' face, and smiles. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out his D-Arc, causing Tai's and Kari's eyes to widen. Leveling Tai with a serious glare, Takato speaks in an even tone.

"We have a lot to discuss Tai-san, Kari-san; I hope you hear me out."

* * *

_**Naruto: This sucks, why the hell did I have so little screen time?**_

_**Davis: Maybe because you're working on two shows at once**_

_**Naruto: That's what Shadow Clones are for**_

_**Jun: Ignoring those two, in the next chapter we have the three Gatomon's coming face to face. Takato helps Tai understand his new digivice along with a new power.**_

_**Tayuya: Barbamon's plans for Davis is moving forward**_

_**Shikamaru: Looks like AncientIrismon has a mission for us, unfortunately it'll be Takato's world**_

_**Takato: Oh joy**_

_**(The four turns to Naruto and Davis to find them at two computers, typing like crazy)**_

_**Jun: What are you two doing?**_

_**(Davis answers without glancing up from the computer)**_

_**Davis: Writing a fanfiction to see who can be a better ninja**_

_**Naruto: I'm telling you it's me, get over it**_

_**Davis: We'll see**_

_**(The four shakes their head and shuts off the lights. Ignoring Davis's and Naruto's shouts, the four leave the studio and the two idiots in darkness.)**_


	11. Competitions and Ice

_**Jun: We're back**_

_**Naruto: About time I was growing bored**_

_**Davis: Tell me about it**_

_**Shikamaru: Since we're back after such a long time let's not waste any time**_

_**Takato and Tai: Konsu doesn't own the Digimon Series or Naruto**_

**_Guilmon and Veemon: Let the fun the begin_**

* * *

Cheering is heard all around. A fierce competition was taking place. One half was cheering for one side, while the other side cheers for the opposing team. The competition was taking place at the one and only Noodle Paradise. The competitors were Naruto Uzumaki and Daisuke Motomiya. The audience were their friends (TK, Kari, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Shikamaru, and Takato), a few of the older kids (Tai, Sora, Jun, and Matt), the chefs, and many customers, one of which was Tayuya, she watching from the back. Jun and Yolei were playing the commenter's for the competition. The meal was the Super Deluxe Ramen BBQ Special, a monstrous ramen dish that usually takes three people to eat.

"Oh, and Davis downs his eleventh bowls, it looks like he's about to blow." States Yolei enthusiastically.

"Naruto just hit number twelve, and now thirteen, wow, what is with this kid's stomach?" Questions Jun disgusted beyond belief.

"Oh, oh, oh, Davis just threw Naruto a fierce challenging glare. What, oh my, he just down his bowl in one go, what a trooper, but can he swallow it?" Yolei leans into Davis's space to get a closer look. Davis's eyes roll to the side to stare at the widely grinning Yolei. Freaked out by the unnatural face, Davis begins choking, but with one smack on the back from Yolei, he swallows his food successfully. Leaning back satisfied, Yolei doesn't miss Jun's accusing glare and wide smirk.

"What?" She snaps, blushing madly.

"No interfering." Answers Jun slowly, her lips twitching.

Meanwhile, Tai, who have long stopped eating to stare at the impressive, yet very disgusting sight, cracks a small laugh seeing the two boys go at it.

"Oh man, I wish I had joined," He groans. "There's no better feeling than pigging out on food in an eating contest, and winning just adds to the ecstasy."

Sora glares at Tai.

"Can't you choose your words better," Sighing at Tai's blank stare, she continues. "Although, I do remember a year ago when you entered that hotdog eating contest," Tai cuts her, his grin wide, his voice full of arrogance.

"And I won."

Grunting unimpressed, Sora continues on as if Tai hadn't said anything.

"I seem to remember that winner with an overly bloated stomach, a green face, whining that his stomach was going to explode because he ate too many hotdogs," Tai turns red remembering this, and he becomes redder once Sora pokes him in the chest. "I also seem to remember it was Jun-chan and I who had to practically roll you home because our parents were out for the week."

Jun stops commenting on the eating Davis and Naruto to comment on this, deadpanning all the while.

"Worst experience ever, so much whining, so much."

Shivering, Jun turns back to her _job_ and resumes her announcing of the eating duo, they picking up speed. Tai's head drops and Kari giggles seeing him. Next to her, also laughing was TK, he giving Tai a Davis-like smirk.

Yolei suddenly shouts out.

"And we have a winner."

Laid out on the ground on his back with a stomach larger than a watermelon was Davis, and on the stool cheering loudly, holding a steaming bowl of ramen was Naruto, his stomach just as large as Davis's, and yet miraculously, he was still managing to shove the ramen down his throat.

"Truly disgusting." Mumble Tayuya walking away, leaving the idiots to their fun and idiocy.

**XxxXxXxXxXx**

_**The Park**_

Gatomon was bored, too bored for words. Usually she would be near Kari's location, keeping a watchful eye on her, but not today, oh no, not today. Today she wanted to do something else, today she wanted to venture out to find something interesting, today she had to be a fool and miss out on an eating contest because she wanted to find something fun to do in a place where there should be fun, but really isn't.

"Oh, why didn't I stay to watch the contest?"

A voice suddenly rings out from a tree above Gatomon's head.

"Hmph, watching two pathetic humans fill their stomachs full of food, does that really excite you?"

"Huh?"

The voice was familiar too familiar for words. Glancing up, she saw it, a BlackGatomon glaring down at her coldly with its red eyes. A cold wind blows. A familiar feeling passes through Gatomon's soul as she stares into the BlackGatomon's eyes. She knew this feeling all too well, there was no mistaking it. This dark version of herself, it was evil, pure unimaginable evil. The hairs on her body stand on end and she hisses at BlackGatomon.

_'This creature, she's vile, even more so than Myotismon.'_

BlackGatomon giggles darkly at Gatomon's reaction. The little white cat was truly amusing to watch. Since she separated from her partner at the Noodle Paradise, BlackGatomon has trailed the Digimon of Light from the shadows. She was actually waiting for the chance to startle the cat, and when she thought she would just have to make an appearance with no prompt, a chance suddenly appeared.

"What're you doin in the human world?" Demands Gatomon angrily, snarling viciously.

BlackGatomon raises an eyebrow at this, a dark gleam overtaking her glaring eyes.

_'Did this little thing just demand something from me?'_

No one, except that idiot of a partner she has demands anything from her. Those who do, including her partner, will get a vicious beating or a scar across the face. She was the Queen of Darkness, the Nightmare of all Angel Digimon, the Bringer of Lust, she was Lilithmon. Well, actually, she was BlackGatomon whose final evolution was Lilithmon, but that wasn't the point. The point was, her white counterpart dared to order her around, and she was going to pay.

_'Time for this white kitty to learn her place.'_

Standing tall, BlackGatomon glowers down at Gatomon, he eyes taking on an intense glow. A thought rings through BlackGatomon's mind as she raises her right clinched paw, her claws appearing one by one when she opens her paw. It was that she has somehow allowed her idiot partner's temper to influence her. This is something she would never admit to anyone, ever, and if she ever did, which was unlikely, she'll kill them.

"Hehehe."

An evil giggle escapes BlackGatomon, power beginning to rise from her body. Gatomon growls, power also rising from her body, she unconsciously drawing power from her partner.

A small distance away under a tree was a sleeping Salamon. It cracks open a sleepy eye and yawns loudly. The puppy digimon lifts its head feeling the power of the two digimon and grins. A shine suddenly engulfs it, and it cries out.

_**"Salamon digivolve to...Gatomon!"**_

Grinning wildly, the Gatomon rubs her paw over her mouth, an excited gleam overtaking her red eyes.

"I feel the excitement of a fight, I'm getting excited."

Gatomon leaps to where she sensed the battle, her grin wild and full of excitement.

_'I'm gonna enjoy this, I hope Jun won't ruin my fun today.'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Noodle Paradise**_

After the excitement of the noodle eating competition, the group was settling down at a table in the back. Davis groans pathetically, his head resting on the table, his stomach aching terribly. Naruto was in the same position and predicament, his stomach finally catching up with him. Tai was laughing openly at the two, enjoying their plight.

"Oh man, you two are hilarious."

Jun gives Tai a blank stare.

"Just as hilarious as you Yagami."

Tai gives Jun a hard stare.

"Huh?"

"You heard me Yagami."

Everyone quickly tunes out the two, already growing use to their annoying antics, and turn being speaking about something else.

"So," Matt grins widely as he stares at Takato. "I hear you and Hikari-chan been spending a lot of time together," Takato nearly spits out his drink at the random comment, and Tai stops his bickering with Jun to listen in. "Just last week I saw you two in the park eating ice cream, must have been a fun date." Matt shifts his eyes from the red Takato, to Davis who didn't even bat an eye at this. More than a little surprise at this, he shifts his attention to T.K. who was noticeably frowning. Not surprised at this, he focuses on Tai who was glowering at the now shivering Takato, and finally he turns to Kari, and what he saw surprises him.

"Huh?"

The girl wasn't focused on him at all; in fact, she was staring off out the window, not paying any attention to him at all. A bit miffed, he was about to speak again, when he notices it wasn't just Kari staring out the window, it was also Naruto and Jun, their expressions mixed with worry and apprehension. Kari suddenly brings her hand to her right arm the moment a sharp pain hits it, just as Naruto brings his hand to his left cheek, and Jun brings her own hand to her chest.

Recognizing what was happening; Takato shares a glance with Shikamaru, who give him a small nod. The two went to move when Kari and Jun suddenly jolts back out of their seats and to the ground, both holding their stomachs, groaning painfully.

"Ugh." Groans Jun.

"It hurts." Kari groans, her body flinching once more.

Rushing out his seat, Tai quickly moves to Kari's side, checking her over, worried and confused.

"Kari, hey Kari," He shakes her lightly, but she only groans, her consciousness gone, but strangely, her eyes were open. "KARI!" Panic begins to overtake Tai. Memories of the day Kari collapsed at the park when they were kid's flashes through his mind. "What's happening to her?" He glances around, hoping someone had an answer.

Davis was at Jun's side, she rubbing her aching chest, still groaning.

"Damn, what a punch." She groans.

"Punch?" Questions Davis worried.

"It's nothing." She groans, giving Davis a small smile, but she turns to the helpless looking Tai. Her heart aches seeing the despair in his eyes. This wasn't something she like seeing, not at all. Davis follows her gaze, and frowns, seeing Kari's state. Unlike Jun who was making his way to her and Tai, he stays behind, watching on silently from his position next to the silently staring Naruto.

"How come you're not over there?"

Davis gives Naruto a side glance, and shrugs.

"She's fine, she's just in shock," He states softly. "It's just a high sync." Davis stops and falls silent, noticing Naruto's widening eyes.

"Davis, you." Starts Naruto, but was cut off as he's violently thrown back by an invisible force and nearly out the open window.

People gather hearing the commotion. The children are cornered with no way to properly explain why Kari was unconscious with her eyes open, or why Jun, Naruto, and Kari were suddenly blown out of their seats. No one but one knew, and she sighs irritably.

"Are you three done?"

Izumi knew it was a good idea to have followed those annoying kids the moment she noticed them all gathering together. She knew it was a great idea when she noticed BlackGatomon tailing Gatomon. She knew it was the best idea she had in years when she felt the unmistakable wild force of Jun's Gatomon closing in on the other two Gatomon.

_'I knew it; I knew this day would come.'_

Izumi makes her way through the crowd and kneels next to Kari's side. Seeing the state she was in, she sighs deeply once more.

_'I can feel it, this child's Sync with her partner is high, quite high for her first time,'_ Izumi cracks a small smirk as she brings her hand to Kari's face. _'Must be all her exposure to Takato and BlackGigimon,'_ Izumi snaps her fingers and Kari suddenly blinks, her consciousness returning. _'The Chosen of Light is truly a powerful one,'_ Izumi glances to the right, staring behind the crowd of people where Tayuya was silently watching. The moment their eyes met, Izumi gives her a small glare, and the girl walks off without another word, understanding the silent order. _'But Darkness is no slouch either; it's almost time for those two to come face to face.'_ Izumi helps the dazed Kari to her feet, and pats the girl down softly.

"There now, you guys shouldn't be playing around in this kind of place. If you're finished eating you should get going, if not, keep your head cool and enjoy the food."

Having done her part, Izumi walks away and begins talking with the gathered people, taking complete control of the situation. Kari leans against Tai as he shoulders her, the two watching Izumi work her magic.

"Wow, I never thought I see that woman helping us out." Mumbles Tai.

"Why is that?" Asks Kari tiredly.

"Never mind that," Tai gives Kari a hard stare. "What about you? Are you alright? What was that all about?"

Kari shakes her head.

"I don't know, but, I saw Gatomon, two of them," Whispers Kari low enough so only Tai could hear. Unfortunately, she didn't know Naruto and Shikamaru could hear her as well, thanks to their many years of ninja training. "A BlackGatomon and a Gatomon with gold eyes, and they were fighting each other and, well, Gatomon, I was Gatomon." Kari stares at her hands. She could still feel her fist, Gatomon's paw smashing into the BlackGatomon's chest. It was so real she thought she was actually the one fighting.

_'But what was that? It couldn't have been real.'_

As if to prove her wrong, the ground shakes terribly, and a light is seen in the distance, a dark light. A pulse goes through Kari's body seeing the light. It wasn't just the sight, but she could feel it, the darkness, it was faint, but she could feel its presence, and it was nerve wrecking.

_'What is this?'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**_Gatomon (Jun) vs. BlackGatomon vs. Gatomon (Kari)_**

"Heheh, hahahahaha."

laughs happily as she ducks and dodges BlackGatomon's fast strikes. To her, this was all a game. The two were nothing more than digimon to keep her entertain and help release her suppressed power.

Ducking from one BlackGatomon's punches, bends her knees further, and suddenly leaps forward, head butting BlackGatomon in her chin sending her airborne stun. A sharp pain shoots through 's head and she yelps holding her aching head.

"Owe, owe, owe, that hurts."

"Then don't use any head butts stupid."

Gatomon strikes from behind with a surprising powerful kick, sending her gold-eyed counterpart flying. hits the ground and slides across the pavement, groaning, but somehow still smiling. She laughs, and quickly returns to her feet, her face a bruised because of the ground.

"Hahaha, that was a nice kick, but it wasn't strong at all," 's grin relaxes, not understanding why Gatomon was so weak. "What's wrong, why are your attacks so pathetic?"

Since was focusing on the Gatomon, she doesn't notice BlackGatomon falling from above. She however does notice her shadow suddenly growing larger and that's when she realizes what was happening and she looks up. However it was too late. BlackGatomon's feet plants into 's shoulders sending her body beneath the ground, leaving only the head visible.

"You simpleton," Groans BlackGatomon tiredly. "This pitiful creature's Holy Ring is gone, her power has greatly reduced," A wicked grin spreads across the black Gatomon's face. "She is no more powerful than a pathetic Child, I'm going to enjoy killing her," Licking her lips, BlackGatomon bounces on her heels, and sings her lovely tune. _"Time for death, time for death, lalala, time for death!"_ BlackGatomon charges Gatomon, power swirling violently around her right fist.

_**"Darkness Paw!"**_ She cries as her claw appears inches from the wide-eyed Gatomon's face.

_'No.'_ Thought Gatomon shutting her eyes, preparing for the pain.

Seconds passed, and when it the pain didn't come, she opens her eyes to see BlackGatomon's legs suspended in the air. Looking up, she saw to her surprise a girl holding BlackGatomon's pulsating dark claw, face scrunched up in pain.

"What," The girl starts slowly. "The fuck is wrong with you?" She shouts tossing BlackGatomon away. The dark cat flips in midair, righting her body, and lands on the ground softly, her eyes irritated, but her grin strangely wide.

"I should be the one asking that," States BlackGatomon. "Catching a digimon's attack with your bare hands, how foolish can a human be?"

Huffing, Tayuya stares at the bloody hand that caught the attack and stuffs it in her coat pocket. Using her good hand, her left, she helps Gatomon to her feet.

"Thanks." Mumbles Gatomon, not sure what was going on. Though she was grateful at the save, her pride was severely damaged at being saved by a human that wasn't her partner.

"You should head to where your partner is," Tayuya said facing away from Gatomon to stare at the sleeping in the hole strangely. "She's not in the best condition, she needs to see you," Tayuya brings out a digivice, her D-Arc, or what looked like a D-Arc, which in fact was an Advanced D-Arc, an advanced black and gray D-Arc. "Hey Kudamon, get this idiot out." Data shoots from the D-Arc and hits the ground near Tayuya's feet. A portal forms, and from it, Kudamon rises, it smirking coolly.

"On it Tayuya."

"Stop smirking and get to work."

Kudamon's drops its smirk and sighs.

"On it Tayuya."

Tayuya removes her bloody hand from her pocket to stare at it once more. It was faint, but she could see sparks of darkness rising from her palm, healing her wounds. Once more she stuffs her hand in her pocket and focuses on BlackGatomon, only to find the digimon gone. Groaning, Tayuya glares at the sky, whispering softly.

"Why oh why am I doing this kind of shit?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Two Hours Later -**_

_**- Digital World -**_

_**- Koromon Village -**_

"Okay, I already went over Digimon Cards right?"

"Five days ago."

"Have you been practicing?"

"Yep."

"Have you beaten Kari yet?"

"...No."

"I see."

Tai and Takato sweat drops remembering how unnaturally skilled Kari was at the Digimon Card game. When Takato first revealed his digimon cards to the siblings, they were shocked and excited that he had them. Tai immediately took a liking to the Agumon card, something that didn't surprise him, but when Kari attached herself to the Renamon card, he was surprised, and a bit angry. Thankfully, he was able to conceal his anger, and act normally.

The last thing he needed was to take his frustrations out on her or Tai because of his issues with the card, or better yet the partner of the card. Even now thinking of them caused his emotions to run deeper down the negative road.

However, this wasn't the point. After explaining the rules of the game to the siblings, Takato decided to hold a small tournament to get them some real experience, well Tai some experience because of his D-Arc and Kari, because well, she wouldn't stop pestering him about playing.

The three had their small tournament, and after Takato quickly ended Tai's life, he thought he would do the same with Kari, but to his horror he didn't, couldn't. The girl was a fast learner he found out, and she not only put up a good fight, she almost won.

Yeah, Takato still manage to win...the first round, the second, he lost faster than it takes for Naruto to down four bowls of ramen, fast as hell.

It was unnatural how Kari works her way around Renamon and Gatomon, it made him think of what it would be like if Kari and Rika were to ever meet. The thought worried and upset him.

"Okay," Starts Takato getting down to business. "I guess it's about time I formally introduced myself since we're in the digital world," Takato holds out his right hand and smiles at Tai. "I'm Takato Matsuda, I'm the Chosen of Chaos, and this here is my partner, BlackGuilmon." BlackGuilmon appears at Takato's side in a blur, surprising Tai with its speed.

"I never heard of a digimon like that, but then again, there are many digimon I haven't seen or heard of," Mumbles Tai. Shrugging, he shakes Takato's hand. "Taichi Yagami, but everyone calls me Tai, I'm the Chosen of Courage, and this is my partner Agumon."

Agumon who was by Tai's side, waves at Takato and BlackGuilmon.

"Hi there."

BlackGuilmon smiles brightly at Agumon.

"Hi, wanna play tag."

Takato rubs BlackGuilmon's head softly.

"Not now boy, right now we need to show Tai how to work his digivice."

"Okay, but we can play later right, right Takatomon?"

Tai snickers hearing this, while Takato's head drop.

"Sure boy, but only after we finish today's lesson."

"Okie Dokie."

Tai had to stop from laughing. Despite being a dark digimon, the BlackGuilmon was pretty innocent, something he was very worried about, but by the look of things, he didn't need to worry.

"Okay, first we're going to show them the Card Slash feature on the D-Arc," Takato rubs his head. "But to do so correctly, we need to have a battle." States Takato bluntly.

"Card Slash? Battle? Huh?"

Tai hope this wasn't going where he thought it was going.

"Yeah, in order to use your D-Arc properly, you should have some firsthand experience, and what better way than in a spar and not a life or death battle with some crazed digimon trying to off you."

Now Tai did like where this was going. Never before did he and the others just have their digimon spar with one another. Sure he knew all about sparring to grow stronger, but he never thought of using it personally. Mostly due to his partner being in the digital world, some with not being the leader anymore and a bit of it having to do with never having the time to actually think of it with all the attacks and down time they try to have between said attacks.

Being a Chosen was so great sometimes.

"Okay." Starts Takato. "Firstly, you are now a tamer," Takato holds up his digivice and points to the slot slider on the side. "With this little doohickey here, you can aid your partner in battle like never before. Instead of giving cheer and moral support, which in turns empower them with your spirit, your digital soul, you can use your digimon cards to empower them as well," Takato's eyes suddenly grow cold, and a powerful force expels from his body, actually pushing Tai back, startling him and Agumon greatly. "Guilmon, get ready, you too Tai-san and Agumon."

Agumon sensing the danger, seeing the feral glare appearing in BlackGuilmon's eyes appear in front of Tai protectively, ready to fight the suddenly non innocent looking digimon. Tai saw Takato reaching for the holster on his belt, and he flips it open revealing a deck of cards. Without glancing away from him and Agumon, he draws two cards, and shifts his D-Arc so it was to his side, so he can slide his cards at a moment's notice. Noticing Tai's stare, Takato gives him a cold smile, sending a small shiver through the First Generation Leader.

"Don't worry, we'll trend mildly."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Odaiba -**_

_**- Odaiba High -**_

A flute sounds in the air, a sad, heartbreaking melody traveling all around. An air of serene depression surrounds the area, as the flute continues to play. Playing the beautifully, yet sad melody was Tayuya, she standing at the roof of the school, playing her heart out.

No one knew who played at this time at night, no one knew it was Tayuya, no one but one, and she listens from the shadows, listens as the girl play her heart, play the rhythm of her soul. No one knew she has watched, listened as Tayuya play every night for the past week since discovering her by accident. No one knew who else would join the sad melody of the flute that plays every night at midnight. No one knew, other than her silly annoying brother that she plays the violin and was pretty damn good at it.

Once the flute hits a certain note, Jun joins the girl, her sound, her pain joining Tayuya's in the night sky. Tayuya's eyes open and she stares down at Jun. The moment she did this, Jun stares up at her and gives her a wide painful, yet somehow bright smile. Making a face at the smile, Tayuya focuses on her flute and closes her eyes once more. Jun matches this movement, and continues playing. The two could feel the emotion of the other; they could feel the other's pain and the burdens they both carry. As they continue to play, neither was aware of the faint light emitting from them. From Tayuya a black and gold light shines from Tayuya, while a red light shines from Tayuya. It grows stronger as the two continues to play. Ever so slowly, the lights flash, responding to the other.

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

The lights surrounding the two girls fade like a mirage. The music playing stops instantly at the sound. Jun and Tayuya glares at their D-Arcs from their positions, neither aware of what happened between the two. Jun grabs her D-Arc and with a push of a button, Kazemon's voice is heard. Not even bothering to answer her D-Arc, Tayuya focuses chakra into her ear and listens on whatever message Kazemon had for them.

"You ruin a pretty cool concert Fairy, this better be good." Snaps Jun.

An unusual annoyed Kazemon responds back appropriately.

_"Quiet you and listen,"_ Snaps Kazemon, miffed that the girl continued to call her a fairy in such a disrespectful way. _"Come to the temple, I have to brief you all on your next mission. Shikamaru-kun and the other two are already here, and that one should be here soon, so hurry up, we have no time to waste."_

The transmission ends and Jun huffs angrily. Stomping angrily for a few minutes, she packs her violin and shouts out to her music partner, not knowing her music partner was also the other Chosen of her team she had to meet.

"It was great, let's play again soon."

Jun runs off, not seeing Tayuya's amused stare.

"She's strange, but she's also alright."

Chuckling, Tayuya pockets her flute in her holster, and grabs her D-Arc. A light engulfs the digivice and a beam shoots from the screen, piercing through reality. The beam spreads, forming a portal into the digital world, more specifically the Wind Temple.

"Alright, you better have a good reason for messing with my fun Izumi."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**_- Inoue Residence -_**

"Give me the remote!"

"No way, my favorite show is on!"

"Damn it Davis, stop being an ass and hand me the remote."

"No way, back away Yolei, stop, hey, OOF!"

A pillow attached to a fist slams into Davis's face, sending him off the side of the couch, while coincidently sending the remote in the air. Yolei grins and grabs the remote out the air. Doing a pose, she shouts out loudly and happily.

"VICTORY!"

She receives a shout in response.

"SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Yolei shrinks at the loud angry shout of her sister, and settles down, ignoring Davis's groans from the ground.

"Every night," Whispers Davis pathetically. "Every night is the same thing, why can't I ever win?"

Yolei gives Davis a smug stare and answers, her arrogant tone matching her stare.

"Because this is my domain, and you, are a freeloader."

Davis groans once more and rolls to his back, he staring lifelessly at the ceiling.

_'It's not my choice that I'm a freeloader,'_ Davis's eyes darken. _'It's not my choice at all, if I had a choice, I would be with my parents,'_ Davis corrects himself. _'Jun and I would be with our parents, but we can't.'_

A small frown spreads across Davis's face, and his eyes, instead of growing darker, becomes a shade lighter.

_'Barbamon, you bastard.'_

A cold glass of ice water is placed near Davis's head, and he blinks seeing Momoe (15), Yolei's eldest sister smiling down at him.

"Looks like you have a lot on your mind Daisuke-kun. Drink up, this will cool you down some," Momoe turns to her nervous sister, and her smile drops altogether. "Be nicer to Daisuke-kun, Miyako, or I'll have to punish you severely." A sadistic gleam flares in Momoe's eyes and Yolei shivers once more.

Drinking the super cold glass of water, Davis hums softly, his mood actually calming. But he frowns hearing what Momoe said next.

"I wonder if Jun is alright, she's been gone for quite awhile now."

A deep feeling of dread wells up inside of Davis. There was a possibility that some digimon was after Jun. He remembers what happened last week with Lucemon. Well, he wasn't actually there, but he heard all the details from Kari and Tai, and what he heard was unsettling.

_'They're after Jun, I have to protect her.'_

Davis thanks Momoe for the water and leaps to his feet. Glancing around for something, he spots the something on the couch next to the oddly staring Yolei. Walking over to it, he picks it up, his partner, Demiveemon, and walks for the door. Yolei slides off the couch and rushes over to the departing Davis. Grabbing him by his arm, she nearly shouts at him, but stops in time and whispers out harshly, remembering everyone else, except them and Momoe were sleeping.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"For a walk."

A vein forms in Yolei's head, and she whispers quite loudly, her voice sending a small tremor through

"Cut the crap" Davis tenses, and Yolei continues. "I know you're worried about Jun, it's written all over your face." She loosens her grip a bit, but her voice grew stronger, yet somehow in a soft whisper. "Don't lie to me Daisuke, if you're worried; just say you are, I would understand, you know that, right?" Davis doesn't reply and he shakes from Yolei's grip, and steps out of her reach.

All was silent for the next few minutes. Yolei stares at Davis's back. She was worried too. After hearing about what Lucemon said about Jun, she was deathly worried. To her, Jun was more than just a friend; she was like one of her sisters. Having known Davis and Jun since she was in diapers, she knew a lot about the siblings, the Motomiya Family in general. The Inoue and Motomiya Family have been close for years, since their parents were actually children themselves. A deep rooted connection, that's what they had, and it pains Yolei to know something was hurting her friends, her family. It hurts even more knowing Davis was growing distant, even more so than he did years ago, when they did years ago.

"Daisuke."

Davis finally responds and what he says surprises her, as he turns to her with a small smile.

"Come on Miyako, help me search for Jun."

Blinking away her surprise, Yolei smiles and rushes to the couch, grabbing Poromon, much to the sleeping digimon's ire, she rushes to Davis's side, and without another word, she follows him out the open door. Giggling, Momoe yawns and takes a seat on the couch. Stretching, she grabs the remote and flips to her favorite show. Smiling happily, she whispers to no one in particular.

"It's always fun to watch those two interact; they'll make a great couple one day."

With Davis and Yolei, the two were walking silently through the neighborhood, searching for Jun. Yolei rubs her arms, feeling the temperature slowly dropping. There was only a few more days left until it was December, and the weather was steadier growing colder as the days passed. Cursing herself for not wearing a thicker coat, Yolei continues to rub her arm, not noticing a frowning Davis giving her an annoyed stare. Poromon, who was on Yolei's head peers down at his partner with its big worried eyes.

"You're shivering Yolei; we should get out of this cold."

"Not until we bring Jun home."

"Jun's a big girl."

"That may be so, but Davis won't return without her," She gives Davis a glare. "Isn't that right?"

Davis doesn't answer, but his frown deepens seeing Yolei's cheeks starting to flush. A soft sigh escapes his lips and without a word, he removes his coat. Noticing the movement, Yolei wonders what Davis was doing, when he pushes the coat her way. The two doesn't stop walking, but Yolei stares blankly at the outstretched coat, connected to the hand of the scowling Davis. For a long minute, Yolei continues to stare at the coat blankly. For a long minute, Davis's face slowly becomes red, growing frustrated as the seconds passed. Poromon and Demiveemon share a look, wondering why humans were so strange. After another second passes, Davis becomes fed up and tosses the coat on Yolei's head shouting, covering Poromon and temporarily blinding Yolei.

"Stop being stupid and put on the coat."

Huffing, Davis continues on down the sidewalk, his face red from embarrassment and frustration, leaving Yolei and Poromon behind. Yolei removes the coat from her head and watches Davis go, perplexed, and yet happy that he would share his coat with her. Putting the coat over her own, she jogs after Davis, her happy smile never fading, even as Davis gives her another annoyed look.

"Thanks Daisuke."

"Yeah, yeah."

Davis glances away, not wanting Yolei to see the blush he knew he was wearing. Even as the air grows colder, Yolei hums happily, and Davis's cheeks grow darker. Even as snow begins falling, his blush doesn't fade. Davis was vaguely aware that he was no longer embarrassed, but very cold, very, very cold.

"Are you okay?"

Davis's cheeks were flushed, very much so, worrying Yolei. Seeing his trembling hands, she grabs them without hesitation, and pulls him close. The embarrassment returns full force, and his embarrassment grows feeling Yolei's arm wrap around him.

"Idiot, you shouldn't have given me your coat, you're freezing like hell."

Yolei moves to remove her coat, but Davis stops her, he gripping his coat tightly. Staring into Yolei's eyes, he gives her a wide shaky Motomiya Grin.

"I'm f-fine."

If Yolei was anyone else, she would let it go with a smile, thinking Davis's action was sweet and heartwarming. Unfortunately, she wasn't that kind of person and she gives the shaking Davis a blank stare.

"No you're not, now put on your coat before I make you."

Yolei takes off Daisuke's coat and holds it out for him. Davis grabs it without protest, scared that Yolei would actually force his coat on him. Slipping it on, Davis releases a small sigh, his body warming. However, he was still shaking, and bad. But it wasn't from him; it was from the small digimon on his head.

"Demiveemon?"

Poromon was also shaking uncontrollably on top of Yolei's head, scaring the girl.

"Poromon, hey what's wrong."

As one, Demiveemon and Poromon answers, fear laced in their voices.

"Digimon."

No sooner had they said this, an echoing chuckle is heard.

"Hehehahahaha."

The snow falling overhead slowly stops and the laugh fades, along with the presence of the digimon. Demiveemon's and Poromon's shaking comes to a stop, the snow stops falling, and the temperature slowly rises. Davis and Yolei share a nervous stare, they obviously thinking the same thing.

This was far from normal

"Hey Davis, let's try calling Jun again, maybe she'll pick up." Suggests Yolei fearfully.

"Sure." Davis reaches for his phone when he notices something behind Yolei, a big something, it grinning maliciously and he pales, he resembling a ghost. Demiveemon shivers at the sight, while Poromon tenses feeling the powerful digimon behind him and Yolei. The digimon chuckles madly and grabs Yolei with its pointy white hands.

"Hey, let me go you freak." Screeches Yolei.

The white frost digimon only laughs and silences the girl by sliding its sharp nail beneath the girl's neck. The tip of his nail pierces Yolei's neck gently, drawing blood, and Yolei stiffens, tears gathering in her eyes. Davis sees red seeing this, his eyes becomes a shade lighter and he roars at the digimon, at the IceDevimon.

"RELEASE HER OR I'LL MAKE YOU!"

IceDevimon grins seeing the anger, the growing rage in Davis's eyes. Licking his lips, he slowly shakes his head no and speaks in his cold, condescending tone.

"Sorry, but I will make this girl my partner. I would choose you, but my Master doesn't want me laying any hands on you."

Davis grows stiff hearing this.

"Master, do you mean Barbamon!"

Davis didn't need to question about Yolei being his partner, because it was impossible, she already had Poromon.

A dark thought passes through Davis's mind as he glares at IceDevimon. _'Yolei already has Poromon, but what if she didn't,'_ Seeing the cruel smile spreading across IceDevimon's face, Davis knew the digimon knew what he was thinking, what he had figured out, and it disgusted him.

"You catch on quick boy."

This was a double meaning, Davis knew this, but Yolei didn't. The girl's mind was reeling at what she heard, she trying to make sense of it all.

_'Barbamon, who the hell is Barbamon,'_ a chill goes through Yolei. _'And what's with this guy, I can't possibly be his partner, he's nuts.'_

IceDevimon continues speaking, and Yolei listens on closely. Captive or no captive, she wouldn't allow information to pass by her without notice.

"Since Barbamon brought me back from the depths of the digital world, I will aid him in his plans."

Davis doesn't hold back his laughter.

"More like you had no choice or he'll delete you."

IceDevimon's drops his grin and he tightens his hold on Yolei, earning a small cry from her, a cry that was like bells in his ears.

"How true," Admits IceDevimon setting Yolei down, much to the surprise of the children and digimon. "This world is full of powerful children with the potential of making me evolve to the next level. It is nothing like the world the Tamers are from, you DigiDestined are many, and they were few, but they were strong, very strong," The Devimon raises his claw in the air, frost covering it. "Before I make my final decision, show me how strong you DigiDestined are, show me you're worthy of becoming my partner."

Holding her bleeding neck, Yolei snarls at IceDevimon, surprising the digimon. Davis expected such a reaction, but the intense glow engulfing her digivice was something he didn't expect.

"Worthy of becoming your partner, are you stupid?" Yolei laughs harshly. "You won't have the luxury to even _think_ of having a partner again after we're done with you," Poromon hops off Yolei's head, crying loudly as he's engulfed in a bright light. "Right Hawkmon?" Hawkmon lands protectively in front of Yolei, her eyes boring holes into the amused IceDevimon.

"You have such a fiery personality, a sharp contrast to Ruki's icy one. I'll have fun testing your might, but it'll have to come at a later time." A dark portal appears beneath IceDevimon and he sinks inside, his bone chilling laughter echoing through the neighborhood. The portal closes behind IceDevimon. Still rubbing her neck, Yolei breathes in slowly and faces Davis, her eyes narrowing.

"Davis what was that all about? Who is Barbamon?"

Davis curses mentally, knowing what was coming next.

"Don't tell me now, tell me with the others, because I'm sure the others would like to now of this new enemy."

Yep, Davis knew this was coming and he sighs, wondering how he was going to explain this without getting an earful from everyone.

"Hahaha." Laughs Davis uneasily.

It wasn't going to happen; he was going to get yelled at big time.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**_- Digital World -_**

_**- Wind Temple -**_

"I have an important mission for you all. On December 1st, two weeks from now, you all will go on a mission to the South Human World to defeat a creature, a digimon of sorts called the D-Reaper," Kazemon's usual playful tone was not present. "If something is not done, the South Human World and its Digital World will fall, and a worst case scenario the D-Reaper will invade the other worlds and destroy them, starting with the digital worlds, ending with the human worlds."

Data suddenly wraps around Kazemon and when it cleared, Zephyrmon was in her place, her icy eyes glaring at the children, showing them how serious this is.

"The D-Reaper is a threat that must be dealt with accordingly. Aid the Tamers and destroy it completely," Zephyrmon focuses her attention on the shivering Takato, his eyes gaining a small red tint. "Do not let your personal feelings get in the way of your mission; do you understand Takato-kun?"

Giving the powerful digimon a cold stare, Takato nods slowly.

"I understand. I'll accomplish this mission without letting my feelings get in the way. But I have a request?" Zephyrmon gives Takato a nod and he continues. "I want to bring my parents to this world, to this Quadrant; I want them to stay with me here."

Zephyrmon gives Takato a small smile.

"Of course, if it is your wish and theirs, I can make it happen."

While Takato smiles, Naruto frowns, an unreadable emotion momentarily flashing through his eyes. No one but Zephyrmon saw this, and the digimon narrows her eyes once more. From her position hidden in the shadows, Tayuya stares at Naruto for a few seconds. She saw the emotion in Naruto's eyes, she knew what he was feeling, and she knew what she had to do to make the fool feel better.

_'Hmm, I better prepare.'_

Over with Jun, the girl shifts nervously, idly wondering if she should have called her annoying brother to tell him she was alright and would be home a little late.

_'Nah, it'll be okay, it's not like he was stupid enough to go out and look for me.'_

The poor girl, she had no idea what she's done by not checking in.

* * *

_**Naruto: That was one long chapter**_

_**Shikamaru: Pretty boring if you ask me**_

_**Jun: No one asked you**_

_**Davis: Hey, is it just me or is there something going on between me and Yolei?**_

_**Takato: Looks like something **__is__** going on**_

_**Davis: No way, I love Kari**_

_**Tai: Not in this story you don't...or do you?**_

_**Davis: I don't know I'm confused**_

_**Tayuya: Stay confused then you little shit. Next chapter things begin to heat up and I mean that literally. Tai and Agumon comes across Arukenimon in the Digital World during their training**_

_**Yolei: The DigiDestined and I learn about Barbamon from Davis and we're not happy that he's been keeping secrets**_

_**Momoe: Oh, I find a cute egg while Jun-chan and Daisuke-kun have a heart to heart**_

_**Takato: We're shifting focus to the Tamers, let's see how they've been holding up since I last saw them**_

_**Naruto: Oh and this entirely unrelated to this story, but there is a new poll up concerning a new crossover with me of course. Geez, how many of these things do this guy plan on putting up?**_

_**Shikamaru: Who knows, but he's heating up, we won't be getting any more rest**_

_**Naruto: Crap**_

_**Jun: We'll catch you all next chapter entitled..."Card Slash!"**_


	12. Card Slash Part 1

_**Naruto: It Begins**_

_**Davis: And It Resumes.**_

_**Jun: I don't think anyone will get the reference you morons.**_

_**BlackGatomon: Konsu does not own Naruto or the Digimon Series**_

_**Shikamaru: Let's get this thing started already.**_

* * *

_**"Card Slash: Greymon's Nova Blast!"**_

_**"Nova Blast!"**_

A giant fireball destroys five dark towers, but five still stands behind it.

"Alright, almost got them all this time."

"Yeah, next time we'll get them all in one shot."

Tai and Agumon cheer loudly, running around in circles as they did. For the past few days the duo trained day and night to better themselves and their partnership. Using the Card Slash feature of the D-Arc was no easy task, something Takato told the duo due to his personal experience. There were many things to consider when card slashing. The first and most important thing was what cards would empower the partner in battle and what will weaken him. The second thing was the different cards to equip in the deck to fit any situation that may arise in battle. The third were the cards that could compliment the partner and finally the cards that could one shot an enemy if the need ever arise.

The last was Tai's own little rule, something Takato had shaken his head at when he explained his method in using the card slash feature.

"There was something else, something about style." Tai mumbles slowly settling down.

Agumon stares up at Tai.

"What was that?"

Rubbing his chin, Tai answers slowly.

"Well, Takato said something about a style when using the cards. I know all about styles when playing games, but I wonder what my style is."

Agumon rubs his chin also.

"Hmm, if I had to guess, it's probably the 'Attack Fast and Hard with as Many Cards as Possible in the Shortest Amount of Time and Hope to Defeat the Enemy Style', style."

Tai gives the grinning Agumon a withering glare.

"Hahaha, very funny," Laughs Tai dryly. "But seriously, what is my style? I remember Takato saying that his style leans more on Support-Atack, while his friends, Makino and Li rely on Fierce Attack and Strategic Defense respectively."

Agumon had no response to this and shrugs.

"Then there's Kari, she's Support-Defense," Tai trails off, an angry vein slowly appearing on his forehead at the thought of Kari and the card game. "And she spams the hell out of the Defense Plug C, damn; I can't beat her with that kind of defense." Tai punches his palm, silently vowing to beat Kari in their next match.

"You're gonna lose Tai."

"We'll see."

A sound of a twig snapping catches Agumon's ears and he stills. Narrowing his eyes, he could sense a powerful digimon nearby, a very powerful one. Bearing his fangs, a little habit he picked up from BlackGuilmon, Agumon runs in front of the confused Tai protectively. Staring in the grove of trees, Agumon shouts out at them.

"Come on out, I know you're in there."

For a moment, nothing happens. A rustling is then heard and from the shadows of the trees, Arukenimon appears. A shiver runs down Tai's spine at the sight of the digimon woman. Until now he has never met Arukenimon, but he now understands why Yolei said the digimon felt vile in the worst of ways. Arukenimon smirks coldly and another shiver goes through Tai. Gripping his D-Arc tightly, Tai narrows his eyes at the digimon.

"Arukenimon, right?"

"Taichi Yagami, the Courage Child, right?"

A cold silence follows. A minute passes before Tai breaks it.

"Is there a reason why you're here?"

Arukenimon's smirk widens and she places her hands on her hips. The answer she gives Tai sends another chill down his spine, a colder one.

"I'm here to kill the one releasing their digital soul throughout the digital world like a beacon," Arukenimon lowers her glasses so Tai could see her piercing gold eyes. "I hate to kill one with such potential, but I have been given the task to end you."

"Been given the task?" Tai swallows the lump in his throat. "Who gave it to you?" Many digimon flashes through Tai's mind, many of which he pissed off one way or another, but only one stood out among the rest, one of which he pissed off recently. "Was it Lucemon?" He shouts gripping his faintly glowing digivice tightly. Power begins swelling inside of Agumon, but he couldn't bring it out and he knew why when he spots the standing dark towers to his right from the corner of his eyes.

Looking somewhat amused, Arukenimon adjusts her glasses, and answers.

"I wonder." Running her hand through her hair, Arukenimon plucks five hairs from her head and grins at Agumon's and Tai's knowing frustrated glares. Lips forming a small smile, Arukenimon whispers softly.

_**"Spirit Needle!"**_

The needles strike the five dark towers and merge inside. The dark towers lift off the ground and merge together in the air with a blinding light. Tai and Agumon shield their eyes, while Arukenimon watches on from behind her sunglasses. The ever present smirk Arukenimon was wearing widens at the sight of the digimon in the air and watches as it lands next to her, shaking the ground as it did. A bead of sweat slides down Tai's face at the tremble. Being partly blind, Tai couldn't see the spire digimon all too well, but he could feel the temperature rising and knew the opponent would be a pain in the ass. The light from his digivice becomes brighter and the power swelling inside of Agumon suddenly explodes, engulfing him in its brilliant light.

_**"Agumon digivolve to...GeoGreymon!"**_

Vision clearing, Tai could clearly see what he was up against and he groans.

"Crap, it's SkullMeramon."

A beeping from his digivice catches Tai's ear and he lifts it, information on SkullMeramon appearing.

**SkullMeramon**

**Ultimate**

**Data**

**Flame Digimon**

**Nightmare Soldiers**

**Attacks: Metal Fireball, Flame Chain, and Heat Chain Midareuchi**

**SkullMeramon's body is so hot that water and ice attacks have no effect on him. Fire attacks only make him stronger be cautious when fighting this digimon because its blue flames, the Metal Fireball have enough force to destroy a small mountain.**

Tai laughs dryly and the stats for Arukenimon appear next.

**Arukenimon**

**Ultimate**

**Virus**

**Demon Beast Digimon**

**Nightmare Soldiers**

**Attacks: Spirit Needle, Predation Spider, Acid Mist, and Spider Thread**

**Arukenimon is the Queen of Spider Digimon. This digimon is not only intelligent and cunning, but it is ruthless. It deceives opponents when it takes on its human appearance to appear harmless, but once it becomes close enough it will devour its prey. Be careful, Arukenimon is not feared throughout the digital world for nothing, its temper and brutality is a fierce weapon when used in conjunction with its Spider Thread attack.**

"Well damn, I wanted a real battle to get a feel for this new digivice, looks I've got my chance," Tai gives GeoGreymon a confident grin. "Are you ready buddy?" GeoGreymon gives Tai a small nod, its eyes never leaving SkullMeramon or Arukenimon. Tai's grin widens and he draws five cards from the deck attached to his waist in one swift move. A faint glow appears in Tai's burning eyes as he stares down the two ultimate digimon.

"Alright, then lets attack hard and fast GeoGreymon, we'll delete them before they have a chance to launch an attack." Tai shouts slashing two cards through his digivice. A roar escapes GeoGreymon and it charges the nonplused Arukenimon and the smirking SkullMeramon. Tai grins and shouts out, power and confidence radiating from his voice like a sound wave.

_**"Card Slash: Speed Plug in A, Power Plug in C!"**_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Human World East**_

_**Odaiba Middle**_

_**Computer Lab**_

"This isn't good."

Izzy has been monitoring Tai for hours, watching him an Agumon destroy tower after tower, clearing one area after another. Thanks to the program he managed to copy from Tai's D-Arc, Izzy was able to see what Agumon sees and record everything for future references in case he ever needs it.

However, it was because of this he was able to see Arukenimon appear. The moment he saw her, Izzy knew Tai and Agumon were in trouble. When Arukenimon created a Spire Digimon in the form of SullMeramon, Izzy knew without a doubt Tai and Agumon were in big trouble, and knew back up was needed. Things only grew worse when Tai decides to go on the attack instead of calling for back up or running like any smart person would do.

"Then again, this is Tai. He probably thought fighting would be better than running where he and Agumon could be taken out from behind." Mumbles Izzy irritably.

Thankfully Izzy was the type to call for help when the help was needed, and had called for backup the moment Arukenimon appeared. Typing frantically at the computer, Izzy knew Tai needed help immediately.

"Come on Tentomon, get to that area and fast."

Izzy wasn't going to sit back and watch Tai and Agumon fight a losing battle. Even with their new power, Izzy doubts the two could face off against two ultimate level digimon and win. Thankfully Tentomon wasn't too far from the area where the battle was taking place and would reach the designated area in minutes.

"Hopefully it isn't too late by then," Izzy aims his digivice at the screen. "I'm coming Tai, hold on, _**Digiport Open!**_"

In a blinding light, Izzy was gone and in the digital world, racing to help his friend before he and his partner were killed.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Yagami Residence**_

_**Ten Minutes Earlier**_

"Why didn't you say anything about this Davis?"

Davis was silent. For the past hour Kari, Ken, Cody, TK, and Yolei have been giving him hell. During the hour Davis remained silent, taking everything without an ounce of resistance. There was nothing he could say to them. Things were too complicated for him to explain, too dire for him to give them the answers they desired. Davis wanted desperately to tell them what was happening, but he couldn't. So to keep from saying anything, to keep from submitting to their pleading and angry eyes, Davis did the only thing he could do, something he hates so much, and that was keep his eyes on the ground.

"Davis!"

"Yolei almost died last night!"

That was Ken.

"_We _almost died last night!"

This was Yolei.

"What does Barbamon want with you?"

That was Kari.

"What did he say to you?"

That was Ken again.

"How could you not tell us one of the Demon Lords confronted you?"

That was TK.

"First Jun and now you, what's going on Davis?"

That was Ken again.

"I don't understand. Don't you trust us Davis?"

This was Cody.

"Aren't we friends?"

This was Cody again.

"Maybe we aren't!"

The response escaped Davis before he could stop it. Kari's mouth was open clearly about to say something, but after Davis's words her mouth snaps shut. Shocked, she stutters out a response before anyone else could.

"Wh-what did you say?"

The digimon who were all silent through the barrage of questions and interogation were also stun by Davis's words. DemiVeemon stares at Davis, eyes wide in disbelief, not sure what to make of this sudden turn of events.

_'Davish?'_

As if he heard DemiVeemon's confused mental cry, Davis gives DemiVeemon a small grim smile. A message mental message passes between the two, something only they would understand. DemiVeemon nods slowly and in one swift movement leaps in the air, and lands on Davis's head. Finally, Davis raises his head and stares Kari in the eyes, and then the rest, allowing them to see his emotionless, cold eyes. Lowering his head slightly, Davis whispers softly.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go."

No one said anything as Davis and DemiVeemon left the apartment. No one moved even after he was gone. No one could say a word. They were confused, shocked, worried, and depressed over Davis's behavior. No one could understand Davis's actions, no one could understand why Davis would cast them away like he had. No one knew, but they all wanted answers, especially Ken, Yolei, and Kari. A beeping reaches everyone's ears and they turn to their pockets where their D-Terminal's were. Drawing them out, they open the D-Terminal and reads the message sent out to them.

_Tai is in trouble, come to the digital world quick. The area is already programmed into the computer in the Computer Lab. I'm going in first, hurry - Izzy_

TK, Kari, Ken, Yolei, and Cody share a glance, a message passing between _them_. The mission was clear. Save Tai, and then talk with Davis, knowing he'll be there to save the older boy.

They needed answers and they were going to get them.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Present Time**_

"Miyako-chan wasn't there?"

People back away from Momoe. A dark aura surrounds the peacefully smiling teen. A barking dog quiets the moment Momoe passes it. The dog watches the girl walk slowly down the street, very frighten, something that startled more than one person watching the angry girl.

"Hmm, I believe I did say I was going to pick her up in twenty minutes," Momoe comes to a stop. Sighing deeply, the girl removes her glasses and flips them around to stare at her reflection through the lens. Mood relaxing, the dark aura radiating from Momoe vanishes. "That girl, she just doesn't listen." Momoe sighs again and stares at the dark eyes staring back.

The sound of children laughter catches Momoe's attention. Casting a curious glance to the right, Momoe saw a group of children playing in a school yard. Humming, an idea of where Yolei's possibly location flashes in her mind and Momoe smiles darkly.

_'Miyako-chan, sister is coming for you!'_

Giggling, Momoe runs off for the middle school, a severe punishment forming in her twisted mind. However, before she can get far, something calls out to her. Turning around, Momoe focuses back on the children playing in the school yard.

"_I am…here."_

"Who?"

Jogging over to where she heard the mysterious voice from, Momoe decides to put punishing Yolei second and this strange voice first. Entering the school yard, Momoe frowns at what she saw. The children were kicking and prodding at an abnormally large purple egg decorated with yellow crescent moons.

"Stop that this instant."

The children run seeing the older girl running at them, shouting, leaving the egg behind. Not caring where the children ran, Momoe stares down at the egg.

"Hmm, this is one strange egg," Grabbing it from the ground, Momoe pokes the egg. When she does, the egg begins to shine, almost causing Momoe to drop it. She almost dropped it once more when a voice enters her head once more, a voice she was sure was coming from the egg.

"_You found me…Momoe."_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Same time**_

A figure watches the battle from the shadows, its red eyes glistening in delight at the sight of the battling GeoGreymon. Smirking maliciously, the figure tosses a ball of water in the air idly, eyes never straying from the entertaining fight.

_**"Card Slash: WarGreymon's Brave Shield!"**_

WarGreymon's Brave Shield appears in front of GeoGreymon, blocking SkullMeramon's attack. Despite blocking the attack however, the heat from the flames forces GeoGreymon back. Tai watches on grimly, three cards in hand, his eyes glancing from the fight to the cards again constantly. Hearing a cry from the air, Tai snaps his head to the left to see Kabutarimon being bombarded by dozens of Dokugumon.

"Shit."

Hearing the curse, Tai stares at Izzy surprised. It was rare to hear him curse; it was even rarer seeing him look so frustrated, so helpless. Tai swallows the lump in his throat realizing why he was feeling that way. Swiping another card through the D-Arc, Tai cries out once more.

_**"Card Slash: Hyper Wing!"**_

Wings of light burst from GeoGreymon's back and he takes flight.

"Greymon give Kabuterimon a hand."

"Already on it Tai."

This was a mistake, something Tai realizes instantly. SkullMeramon was already powerful, but with the many attacks GeoGreymon threw at him, he was even more so, much more so. Not only had his power increased tenfold, but so had his speed, and surprisingly, his mental power.

_**"Flame Chain!"**_

Blue flames engulf the chain in SkullMeramon's hand. A large grin spreads across SkullMeramon's face at what it was about to do. Swinging the flaming chain by its side in a large arc, building up momentum for the throw, SkullMeramon eyes his flying prey hungrily. GeoGreymon's shadow passes over SkullMeramon, which was exactly what the burning digimon was waiting for. Letting the chain fly, SkullMeramon laughs loudly, catching GeoGreymon's attention.

"Hmm?"

GeoGreymon stares down at SkullMeramon wondering what the freak was laughing at, when he felt a burning sensation searing through his tail. SkullMeramon's chain was wrapped tightly around GeoGreymon's tail, burning into the dinosaur's tail with ease. Not giving GeoGreymon the chance to soak in his surprise, SkullMeramon continues with his attack and begins spinning in a circle, taking GeoGreymon along for the ride. SkullMeramon leaps in the air, soaring over GeoGreymon, and with a mighty roar, swings the chain down with all its might. The force from the swing paralyzes GeoGreymon from head to toe, leaving him helpless.

"No." Whispers Tai helplessly watching GeoGreymon's body hit the ground with tremendous force.

The ground shakes terribly from the impact and dust covers everything. Tai shields his eyes, and grits his teeth.

_'Greymon.'_

Biting back a curse, Tai rushes in the dust cloud, ignoring Izzy's shouts to come back. Tai ignores Izzy. Right now GeoGreymon needed him. This is what Tai thought as he blindly wonders through the dust cloud.

"Greymon?"

Feeling a small groan to his right, Tai turns and finds not GeoGreymon, but an unconscious Agumon being held by the neck by the web laced between Arukenimon's claws.

"Look at what I have here," Arukenimon grins nastily. "A little digimon pet by his neck, whatever shall I do?"

Tai had a few choice words to give Arukenimon, but before he could say any of them, a cry is heard right before a beam shoots past Tai and hits Arukenimon, knocking her back.

_**"X-Laser!"**_

A powerful wind blows away the dust, giving Tai view he needed. Glancing in the direction the attack came from, Tai gives Davis and ExVeemon a wide grateful grin.

"Davis!"

Davis gives Tai a weak grin.

"Senpai."

A cry from Kabuterimon alerts the two back to the situation at hand.

"KABUTERIMON!"

Izzy in a Tai-like moment, rushes over to his partner being beated by the Dokugumon. One of the Dokugumon spots Izzy and attacks.

_**"Poison Thread!"**_

The poison gas closes in on the wide-eyed Izzy, but was blown away by a mighty wind, thanks to the timely arrival of Aquilamon. Yolei spots Davis standing next to ExVeemon and shouts at him.

"Daisuke!"

Hearing Yolei, but not acknowledging her, Davis gives ExVeemon a small nod and points to the Dokugumon.

"Push'em back."

"Of course."

ExVeemon fires an _X-Laser_ at the Dokugumon pounding on Kabuterimon. Aquilamon joins ExVeemon wordlessly, and fires his own attacks on the Dokugumon to free their friend. While this was going on, the remaining DigiDestined appear and their digimon surrounds Arukenimon.

"Oh, the gang is all here," Growls Arukenimon. "Surrounded from all sides, whatever shall I do?"

To the surprise of the Chosen, Arukenimon shifts back into her human form, hands raised in the air as if she was surrendering.

"You got me." Sighs Arukenimon helplessly.

No one believes that Arukenimon, the Arukenimon that the Chosen have fought repeatedly would surrender so easily.

"What kind of game are you playing at Arukenimon?" Shouts Yolei. "Surrendering like this, you're up to something."

Cody agrees fully with this.

"Don't insult us, we're far from foolish." States Cody calmly.

Hands still in the air, Arukenimon shrugs.

"Different opinions," Arukenimon tilts her head to the side. "But I'm being serious, you got me," Scowling Arukenimon continues. "I can't possibly deal with one of you, without dealing with you all. That was a mistake on my part. So you got me, you were right Ranamon."

The moment Arukenimon said that name, multiple tendrils of water appear from nowhere and wraps around the digimon and their partners, binding them. Walking slowly out from the shadows of the forest was Ranamon, grinning coldly, water swirling around her body. Wagging her finger, Ranamon gives the children and their partners a belittling glare.

"My, oh my, it would be quite easy to destroy you all right here and now," Ranamon's eyes narrow slightly. "But what fun would that be? Besides, I need you guys alive for a little while longer, you still have some use after all. Arukenimon, I believe you understand what I was saying earlier," Arukenimon gives a slow nod. "Good. Now come, we have much to do love," Turning around, Ranamon walks away with Arukenimon, but she stops once she appears at the entrance to the forest. Smirking slightly, Ranamon turns back and stares the wide-eyed Davis in the eyes, something that wasn't lost on anyone. "Those eyes, yes, those are the eyes that drive me crazy. The next time we meet, make those eyes again Daisuke-kun, because when you do," Ranamon grins brightly and two water tendrils appear centimeters from Davis's eyes. When Ranamon spoke, her voice was sweet and kind, but the killing tendrils at Davis's eyes and her following words killed that illusion. "I'll destroy those disgusting eyes to make sure you never stare at me like that again, I truly hate the eyes of the weak." Having said her part, Ranamon disappears in the woods, leaving a bunch of disgruntled Chosen and digimon.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**South Human World**

"_**Card Slash: Speed Plug in B!"**_

Moving through the sky at high speeds, Taomon weaves in an out of attacks thrown at her by the D-Reaper. Attacks fire at Taomon from all sides, leaving her with no room to dodge.

"That won't stop us." Said Ruki Makino (13) sliding another card through her digivice, her cold eyes growing colder. _**"Card Slash: Defense Plug in A!"**_ Sliding the card in her used deck, Ruki watches Taomon set up a barrier around her, blocking the barrage of attacks. "It's time for the counter attack Taomon." Drawing another card, Ruki slides it without looking. _**"Card Slash: Power Plug in S!"**_ A bright light shines from Taomon.

"_It's too much."_ Taomon thought, her thoughts transmitting to Ruki.

"Bear with it." Orders Ruki fiercely. "And release it all at once!" Cries Ruki.

Doing as ordered, Taomon summons her large paintbrush and starts chanting, all the while painting a shaman letter in the air.

"_**Bon-Hitsu-Sen."**_ The letter grows large, and with a cry, the letter shoots for the agents of the D-Reaper. _**"Talisman of Light!"**_ The attack hits, and a massive explosion erupts when it does, taking out a large chunk of the D-Reapers agents.

"Heh," Smirking, Ruki turns from the destruction she caused, and slowly walks away, heading for base. "That's how it's done." Taomon lands next to Ruki and in a flash of light, Renamon was in her place.

"Good job Renamon."

"Thanks Ruki."

Nothing else was said between the two and they return to base in silence. Unnoticed to the two, standing on a nearby building, watching them go was none other than, Takato, Naruto, Shikamaru, Jun, and Tayuya with their digimon.

"They're something alright." Shikamaru said eyeing the two.

"I told you they were powerful loners." Takato sighs rubbing his head.

"They're strong, I could use them." Grins BlackGatomon.

"Oh no you don't." Naruto lifts BlackGatomon from the ground by the back of her neck. "I don't know what you're planning, but stop, I don't want to get on her bad side."

BlackGatomon sneers at Naruto.

"Why? Don't tell me you have a crush."

"I don't. I just tend to get beat up by violent girls a lot for some reason."

Rolling her eyes, Jun speaks up.

"We should meet up with them. That guy Shibumi is waiting for us, let's go."

Giving Jun a smirk, Tayuya nods in agreement.

"Bushy Hair is right, let's do this and get this shit over with."

Glaring at Tayuya for the name, Jun went to retort when she felt Naruto glaring at Tayuya angrily.

"Don't order me around."

"Shut up Runt."

Not saying another word and not wanting to hear another word from Naruto, Tayuya leaps away. Shaking her head, Jun follows after Tayuya, easily catching her. The others follow close behind with Shikamaru giving Naruto a tired stare.

"Would you stop, we have a mission, be professional."

"Fine." Grumbles Naruto.

Up ahead, Jun was talking with Tayuya.

"You need to speak with him properly."

Hiding her surprise, Tayuya responds indifferently.

"I don't know what you're talking about bitch, but stay focus, we have a mission, and I refuse to fail or die during this one."

Frowning, Jun gives Tayuya a small nod in understanding and focuses, her eyes piercing through the large building in the distance. Behind them, Takato frowns thinking of the reunion that was about to occur.

'_I really don't want to be here, but my parents are here, I don't have a choice. I have to save them.'_

* * *

_**Ruki: My introduction wasn't half bad.**_

_**Renamon: Un, quite fitting.**_

_**Naruto: This sucks**_

_**Shikamaru: What does?**_

_**Naruto: This (Naruto waves his arms around). I'm supposed to be the star, but the story isn't focused on me at all.**_

_**Shikamaru (sighs heavily): Is that all? Geez Naruto you're such a pain. Don't you know the meaning of patience?**_

_**Naruto (crosses arms over his chest): Yes I do, and I barely have any.**_

_**Jun: Well get some later, because the focus you were talking about is beginning.**_

_**Naruto: Hell yeah.**_

_**Takato: Next chapter…the adventure continues in Card Slash Part 2**_

_**Guilmon: See ya soon…bye bye.**_


	13. Card Slash Part 2

_**Kari: True Chosen continues**_

_**Tai: So you're finally here Kari**_

_**Kari: Of course. (Kari snaps her fingers and lights cut on behind her revealing a stack of papers. Grabbing three random papers, Kari glances at them, and then at the camera) Okay and for the first time ever we'll, and by we'll, I mean me, so I will be answering a few questions left by some nice reviewers.**_

_**(Tai rolls his eyes)**_

_**Kari: - God Emperor Of GAR-halla - Yeah, I don't see why not, I mean if 01, 02, Tamers, Frontier, and Savers are going to be in the mix, I don't see why Xros Wars cant.**_

_**(Kari tosses the letter to Tai and moves to the next one)**_

_**Kari: - daniel 29 - Shikamaru's love interest is still in progress, but Naruto's is already set. It will be a Naru/Ruki pair this time around.**_

_**(Kari tosses the letter at the glaring Tai and reads the last one)**_

_**Kari: - RedRangerBelt - The Olympus Twelve are twelve mega-level shaman digimon and their purpose is to watch over the digital world. I guess if you want to compare them to anything, compare them to the Royal Knights, but on a different stand point than them, something that will be address later. As for Agumon's evolution, it is as you expected, and this will also be explained in later chapters. And for the other DigiDestined getting D-Arcs, well, no spoilers**_

_**(Kari tosses the letter in the air and it vanishes. Tai watches this, eyebrow twitching violently, something Kari ignores)**_

_**Kari: Okay, Review Corner is over with, go ahead with the disclaimer Tai**_

_**Tai (grumbles): Konsu does not own Naruto or the Digimon Series**_

_**Kari: Hahaha, let's have fun everybody**_

* * *

In Hypnos, the Tamers with their digimon, the Monster Makers, the Hypnos Staff, and the Tamers Parents were in their makeshift base of operations, resting and healing their wounds.

"Dammit."

Slamming his fist against the window, Hirokazu "Kazu" Shiota (13) glares at the D-Reaper, anger boiling behind his eyes.

"The stupid thing keeps regenerating; we're not making any progress."

It was true. No matter how many attacks the Tamers made on the D-Reaper, it continued to regenerate. The digimon were worn and so were the Tamers. The army continued attacking with disastrous results. Everything seemed hopeless. There was no point in fighting a hopeless battle; this is what Kazu believed from the bottom of his heart.

"Shut up Kazu, I'm tired of your whining." Ruki said glaring at the boy. "Whining is not going to help us destroy this damn thing, so shut it or I'll shut you up."

Sighing deeply, Kazu ignores Ruki. This was the reason why he never said what he really thought about the situation. He was pretty sure the girl would beat him up from spouting such words.

"Come off it Ruki, let him vent." Li "Henry" Jenrya (13) said from his position in the chair near the window, Terriermon resting in his arms. "We're all stressed, and we all deal with it differently, this is how Kazu deals with it." Henry explains sighing.

Giving Henry a cold smirk, Ruki sneers at him.

"Keep talking Henry and you won't have just the D-Reaper to be worrying about."

Narrowing his eyes at Ruki, Henry holds back a sigh. This was not the time for this kind of thing. With the trouble with the D-Reaper, the increasing death toll, worrying about his family, and listening to Ruki argue with anyone who even hinted at losing moral about the good fight, Henry's irritation was past its peak.

"Any other time I would say how this kind of thing is completely unnecessary, and trust me, I still feel this way, however," Henry returns Ruki's glare. "If you continue on with this attitude, then _you_ really won't have just the D-Reaper to worry about." Ruki's glare intensifies as she continues to glare at the glowering Henry.

Seeing the two children going at it, and not wanting the fight to escalate any further, Yamaki steps in before the parents could, knowing they would make things worst somehow.

"Alright that's enough," Yamaki glares at the children. "The D-Reaper is our enemy, not each other. Going on like this will not only endanger yourselves, but everyone around you," Yamaki gestures to the silent, solemn families huddled together. Ruki and Henry follow Yamaki's hand, staring at everyone, and when their eyes fell on the Matsuda's their eyes noticeably lower.

Seeing where Ruki and Henry were staring, Kazu sighs softly, and glares out the window.

_'Things weren't meant to be this way. Sorry Chumly, sorry Chumly's Parents.'_

"Hmm, things are getting worst."

Hearing his idol speaking, Kazu glances over at Ryo Akiyama (13) to see him also staring out the window, a growling Monodramon by his side. Outside the D-Reaper was quickly spreading across the city. However, this wasn't what caught Ryo's and Monodramon's attention. No, it was the digimon standing on the building where a captured Juri (13) was behind held. The digimon was familiar to all the Tamers. It was familiar to Ryo because he knew about this particular digimon, having heard rumors about him in the digital world, and because of his card. It was familiar to the other Tamers, because it was the digimon who killed Juri's partner Leomon, it was the very same digimon that caused the normal kind Takato and Guilmon to go berserk, and it was the very same digimon that caused the downfall to the Tamers. It was Beelzebumon, and he was glaring right at them with his demonic red eyes, bloodlust shining within them.

"Scary digimon." Cries Li "Suzie" Shaochung (7) hugging Lopmon tightly.

Suzie hides behind her mother's leg, trembling uncontrollably. It wasn't too long ago when the group returned from the digital world, but the adventure and the things they experienced where still fresh in their minds. Even though she was in the Digital World for a very short time, Suzie was traumatized. The deaths of Leomon and Guilmon at the hands of Beelzebumon still plague her. The rage Takato displayed through the evolution of Megidramon still shakes her. Out of all of these things chaining Suzie's heart, only Beelzebumon is the one she truly feared.

However, a feeling of comfort and warmth passes through Suzie, stopping her shaking. A sound similar to a heartbeat sounds through her ears. Stun, Suzie wonders where the sound was coming from, when the door opens, revealing Shibumi.

"Sorry for taking so long, but an old friend sent over some reinforcements."

At the words "Reinforcements", all eyes were on Shibumi, but the man in question was staring at the remaining members of the Matsuda Family.

"And I'm sure you'll especially be happy with who was called in to help," Shibumi looks behind him grinning. "Come on in kids." From behind Shibumi, five kids steps inside the room, one of which earned a loud cry from Yoshie Matsuda, and gasps from the Tamers.

"TAKATO!"

Yoshie runs to Takato and gives him a big hug.

Laughing while shouting in alarm, Takato allows himself to be strangled by his crying mother. Staring at the scene in disgust, Tayuya glares at the gathered people, evaluating each of them.

"Ahaha, Mom, Mom, stop, you're embarrassing me in front of my friends."

Takato blushes madly, hearing the laughter behind him.

Behind him, snickering none too quietly was Naruto. The boy was holding his sides, face just as red as Takato's, but from laughter instead of embarrassment. Next to him Shikamaru sighs and punches Naruto on the head, shutting him up. Shaking her head, Jun gives the gathered people a small smile and a friendly wave.

"Hi there,"

No response, all eyes were on Takato, and Jun sighs at this.

_'I knew it, and I was all psyched up for some serious questions too.'_

Huffing, Jun glares at the D-Reaper outside and shivers.

_'That thing really creeps me out.'_

A tug at her leg draws Jun away from her thoughts, to the smiling form of Suzie. Returning the smile, Jun bends down to Suzie's level, and introduces herself.

"Hi there, I'm Jun Motomiya."

Smiling brighter, Suzie returns the greeting.

"Li Shaochung, but everyone calls Suzie, Suzie," Said Suzie cutely.

Laughing at Suzie's use of her name in the third person, Jun pats the girl gently on the head.

"So cute."

Giggling happily, Suzie pulls on Jun's leg once more.

"Hey, hey, are you friends with the Angry Kid?"

Suzie points to Takato.

Following Suzie's finger, Jun laughs a little. She honestly didn't need Suzie to point out Takato, because Jun knew who the girl was talking about. Only Takato could be described as Angry Kid. Well, that wasn't exactly true. Naruto could also be described as Angry Kid, but it would be best not to bring it up the reason so, especially to an innocent little girl. However, considering Suzie could only possibly know Takato, Jun knew she meant him.

"Yeah, he's my friend, and so are the other two boys, and the girl with the scowl."

"Oh, you mean Ruki-san."

"Um no, I'm talking about my glaring friend behind me," Jun jabs her thumb behind her back where Tayuya was glaring openly at her. "But your friend behind you have a nice scowl too, maybe those two could be friends too."

Glaring harder at Jun, Tayuya shakes her head glares at the D-Reaper outside, annoyed beyond belief.

_'We just met and this bitch has the nerve to call me friend.'_

Huffing, Tayuya leans against the window, staring at the rampaging D-Reaper from the corner of her eyes. Feeling a rumble from her pocket, Tayuya pulls out her digivice, and stares at it. A message passes across the screen and Tayuya whispers it out.

"The Demon Lord Beelzebumon is in the area."

Staring out the window, Tayuya could spot the demon lord digimon glaring at them from the distance, eyes glistening in disgust. Glaring at the digimon, Tayuya turns away, to glare at the Tamers once more, when she felt a wave of depression hit her. It only lasted a second, but Tayuya clearly felt it, and she turns to see Naruto watching Takato being hugged by his parents lovingly. Blowing out some air, Tayuya walks to Naruto's side silently, and watches on as well. Noticing Tayuya now by his side, Naruto gives her a small glare, but said nothing, his attention on Takato, his family, and his approaching friends.

"Hey Chumly it's been awhile." Said Kazu grinning.

It was best to play things like they always been. This was Kazu's train of thought. It was best not to bring up unhappy memories and feelings at a time like this. It was also best, not to cause their parents any more distress to learn what had happen in the digital world sometime back. Fortunately, Takato knew this, and knew what to do thanks to Shikamaru's and Jun's strict coaching.

"Hey Kazu, looks like you all could use some help," Said Takato, his eyes staring over all the Tamers slowly. "Don't worry, with us here, you'll have nothing to worry about, right boy?" Takato glances back at BlackGuilmon, but frowns not seeing him there. "Oh nuts." Slapping his forehead, Takato turns to Shikamaru. "Is he with the others?" Shikamaru nods answering.

"Yeah, he went out with Gaomon and Gatomon." Shikamaru holds up his D-Arc and an image of the D-Reaper appears. "Nothing yet?" Questions Shikamaru frowning.

The voice of Gaomon is heard over the D-Arc, surprising the Tamers who didn't know of such a function.

_"Not yet Master. It seems like the enemy is waiting for something?"_

Narrowing his eyes, Shikamaru stares out at Beelzebumon.

"Alright, keep searching and stay out of Beelzebumon's sights, you don't have the strength to fight him."

_"I know Master; this is why BlackGuilmon and Gatomon are here. The three of us together should be more than enough to hold him off until back up arrives."_

Liking how his partner thinks, Shikamaru nods slowly. It was unfortunate, but Gaomon was missing one vital piece to the puzzle that was his strategy.

"That would be good; however, without Takato there it will be quite troublesome if you anger that guy."

Of course Shikamaru had a jutsu that could take him to his partner instantly, but it takes a lot of chakra to use it, and it takes even more chakra to take anyone with him. Just thinking about it causes Shikamaru's head to throb. Henry's confused voice sounds through Shikamaru's ears, stopping his train of thought.

"Did you say BlackGuilmon?"

"That's right."

It wasn't Shikamaru who answered, but Takato. Placing his goggles over his head, Takato smiles happily.

"My partner is back," Staring at the Tamers, Takato's grin turns a shade darker. "His form may be different, but he's still the same, and we're going to change the flow of this war with the D-Reaper, with our new power and our new friends."

Rolling her eyes, Jun steps forward, drawing all attention towards her. When Kazu and Kenta saw her, their eyes grow incredibly wide in disbelief.

"Excuse me, as nice as it is to hear Takato-kun go all dramatic, we really need to discuss the current situation," Said Jun staring up at Shibumi. "Fairy-Girl already explained everything to us. Do the Tamers know of the gift that Fairy-Girl has prepared for them?"

Jun and the group of misfits that were her companions were given strict orders not to give out her identify to anyone, friend or foe. Not one of her forms was to be revealed to anyone or it would be trouble. What kind of trouble, Jun didn't know, but she was going to follow AncientIrismon's orders, if only she could return home to finish talking with Daisuke...and to take a long hot bath at her home.

"Not yet," Answers Shibumi, knowing why Jun was calling his friend, Fairy-Girl. "I was hoping one of you would explain it to them. There are things that you can explain to them in a way that I can never do."

Smirking with a wink, Shibumi gives Takato a go ahead nod.

Catching the hint, Takato sighs, and scratches the back of his head. Turning to his parents, Takato gives them a warm regretful smile.

"I'll be right back."

Before his parents could say anything, Takato runs out the room, Naruto, Shikamaru, Jun, Tayuya, and the Tamers following after him without hesitation. Running down the stairs quickly, Takato nearly trips a few times down the way, but managed to stay on his feet.

"Are you ready Takato?" Shikamaru asks easily keeping pace with Takato.

Giving Shikamaru an uneasy smile, Takato nods slowly.

"As ready as ever," Takato's eyes lower. "It's hard Shikamaru-kun, but I can handle it, I just need to stay composed, stay composed." Mumbles Takato.

Not saying anything else, the group reaches the ground floor and races out the building.

"That is still gross."

Jun shivers at the sight of the D-Reaper.

Giving Jun a glare, Ruki focuses on Takato. The boy was glancing around, obviously searching for something. Whatever he was searching for wasn't found soon enough, because at that moment the D-Reaper decides to start attacking the city once more.

"We don't have time for Goggles and his antics, the D-Reaper is attacking, let's go Renamon."

Ruki runs off and Renamon metalizes by Ruki's side, running in pace with her.

Shikamaru turns to Naruto.

"We can't do much without our partners, why don't you join her?"

The order wasn't necessary however, because Naruto had already run off for battle.

"How troublesome."

Shikamaru then turns to Tayuya, but she was also gone, and from the look of things, she's been gone for a long while. Wondering where she went, Shikamaru glances around, only to find one of the Tamers were also missing.

"Where did the kid with the red scarf go?"

Shikamaru slaps his head, wondering why there were so many impulsive people in the world, no, reality itself.

"Looks like we'll have to wait for our partners," Jun sits on a bench. "This really sucks; I wanna get this over with and take a nice hot bath while eating ice cream, hmm, that sounds soooo good."

Seeing Jun go off into her own little world, Shikamaru turns to Takato next to see him glaring at the ground silently, ignoring the stares of Kazu, Kenta, and Jenrya. Blinking, Shikamaru stares at Jenrya, the boy in question was staring back just as bewildered.

"Oh no." Whispers Jenrya grimly.

Not wasting any time, Jenrya runs off in search of his sister. Groaning at the sight, Shikamaru once more slaps his head.

_'Great, the kid is also gone, and now the brother.'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Naruto and Ruki -**_

"Why are you following me?"

"Shouldn't you be asking about Takato instead?"

Naruto's response was quick, nearly causing Ruki to trip in her stride.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything with what I just said?"

Casting Ruki a side glance, Naruto frowns, and glares at the D-Reaper.

"Make up and be friends again."

Once again Ruki nearly trips because of Naruto's response. Giving Naruto a seething glare, Ruki went to respond, when Naruto cuts off her by continuing.

"I know it isn't any of any business," Starts Naruto, but he was immediately cut off by Ruki.

"You're right, it isn't any of your business, so stay out of it," Sneers Ruki. "Renamon get ready." Orders Ruki.

The digimon being ordered appears next to Ruki from nowhere, shocking Naruto enough for him to scream out in fright.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

Giving Naruto a small glare, Renamon responds coldly.

"I've been here the entire time."

Not liking the way Renamon spoke to him, Naruto glares at the fox.

"It's always a fox with the scathing remark, so annoying." Grumbles Naruto loudly.

Ignoring the glare from Renamon and Ruki, and the growl from his stomach, Naruto suddenly grins seeing the enemy approaching.

"Alright, let's see what this D-Reaper is made of," Naruto draws out his D-Arc. "Are you ready Gatomon?"

From Naruto's shadow, BlackGatomon emerges, grinning like everything was right in the world.

"So it's finally show time," BlackGatomon hops on Naruto's shoulder. "Who do I get the kill?" Naruto wordlessly points to the D-Reaper agents heading their way. "Oh so this is my victim for today." BlackGatomon hops off Naruto's shoulder and races for the enemy, laughing madly.

Watching her go, Naruto shakes his head.

"That's the last time I let her sleep in my shadow."

Watching BlackGatomon run off like a mad digimon, Ruki gives Naruto a dark glare.

"Put her on a leash, she has no idea what she's getting herself into." Ruki gives Renamon a nod, and she draws a random card from her deck. "Renamon go help that nuisance." A light engulfs the card, changing it into a blue card.

Seeing what Ruki was planning on doing, Naruto turns from her and focuses on BlackGatomon.

_**"Card Slash - Matrix Evolution!"**_

Ignoring Ruki's shout, Naruto draws his own card, but does nothing, his eyes never leaving the fighting BlackGatomon.

_**"Renamon digivolve to...Taomon!"**_

The Fox Shaman flies past Naruto, and joins the rampaging BlackGatomon. Increasing his grip on the card, a faint light emits from it.

_'I can't keep on having you use the Kyuubi's power Gatomon, we're going have to do this the right way this time.'_

Over with BlackGatomon, she could feel a faint power beginning to build in her, a familiar power she had not felt in a long while. Glancing back at Naruto, she saw him holding a blue card, looking uncertain. Grinning at the sight, BlackGatomon focuses back on the agent before her and claws through it effortlessly.

_'Yes boy, I await the chance for you to prove yourself as a Tamer and unleash my Perfect Form.'_

Laughing at the thought, BlackGatomon's attacks become fiercer in her excitement.

"Come on, come on, come on, give me your best," BlackGatomon's grin turns dark. "I want to crush it, crush your best, and then some, so come on, come on, come on."

Hearing BlackGatomon's laughter becoming madder by the second, Naruto knew his partner was excited. Excited about what exactly he didn't know, but Naruto knew it wasn't something good. Hearing a scoff, Naruto didn't even have to look to know it was Ruki.

"You better put a leash on that cat before she gets herself killed," Ruki takes a few steps forward, two cards in hand. "She has no idea what she's getting herself into." Ruki slides the cards through her digivice with a cry.

_**"Card Slash: Speed Plug in C, Speed Plug in B!"**_

A rush of power surges through Taomon. The world around her slows. A light shines in her eyes. The next moment, Taomon's body becomes nothing more than a yellow blur in the sky. D-Reaper Agents fall left and right. Sutras are seen flying from every direction, destroying even more Agents. Down below, Ruki smirks excitedly feeling something akin to electricity running through her body, filling her with endless energy.

_'This feeling, this is too good.'_

Watching Ruki from the corner of her eyes, Naruto frowns and whispers under his breath, his grip on the blue card tightening.

"Her Digital Soul is syncing further with her partner."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Tayuya, Suzie, and Ryo -**_

The situation was not good, not good at all. It was suppose to be a simple task. Sneak off while everyone was distracted, and then confront Beelzebumon alone. However, Tayuya did not take in account of Ryo Akiyama following her. She especially didn't take in account of the little runt of a girl, Suzie, to follow her as well.

"You two little shits." Tayuya rubs her hand over her face. "I can't believe this. Out of all the people you choose to follow, you follow me. You fucking morons!" Giving the nonchalant Ryo and the shaking Suzie fierce glares, Tayuya turns her back on them scowling. _'Damn, with them here I won't be able to use the Powers of Darkness to deal with Beelzebumon.'_ Reaching in her pocket, Tayuya draws out a strange gray and black digivice. Tayuya stares at it intently, almost reluctantly. She pockets it once more, and draws out her D-Arc, pointing it towards the ground.

"Looks like I'll be using you again Kudamon," The digivice glows. _**"Open the Gate - Kudamon!"**_

Watching on stun, Ryo could only gasp as a digital portal forms on the ground and from it, Kudamon emerges. Awed at the sight, he stares from it to Tayuya in puzzlement.

"How did you do that?" He asks.

Not even bothering with giving Ryo a glance, Tayuya answers.

"It's a hidden function with the digivice," Tayuya explains. "The digivice once upgraded is able to open portals to the Digital World upon request."

"Request?"

Nodding, Tayuya smirks as Kudamon hops on her shoulder.

"Just call out for the digimon you wish to be summoned and it will realize into the real world," Tayuya begins walking away. "It's a very simple function, but to find it, you'll have to look into your heart and connect your digital soul with the digimon you wish to summon to you. Of course it's possible to just open a gate to the digital world, but without proper coordinates, you may end up anywhere."

"I see." Ryo rubs his chin. "No wonder why I keep jumping from one place to another." He mumbles lowly.

Though he had mumbled this, Tayuya had heard Ryo clearly, and only raises an eyebrow.

"Um,"

Jumping at Suzie's sudden entrance to the conversation, Tayuya and Ryo glances down at the small girl. Hugging Lopmon tightly, Suzie whispers softly in fear.

"He's coming, the scary digimon is coming."

Staring up at her partner worried, Lopmon wonders what Suzie was talking about when the ground shakes terribly. Suzie is knocked off her feet and hits the ground hard, releasing Lopmon as she did. Ryo and Tayuya remains standing, their digimon growling fiercely. Sensing trouble himself, Ryo glances down at Monodramon and gives him a nod.

"Get ready."

Grinning, Monodramon runs forward, a blinding light emitting from his body, the same light that was emitting from Ryo's digivice.

_**"Monodramon digivolve to...Cyberdramon!"**_

Not even breaking in his stride after his evolution, Cyberdramon takes to the sky, his senses instantly picking up the location of the digimon heading their way, Ryo, Tayuya, Kudamon, Suzie, and Ryo watches Cyberdramon disappear amongst the clouds. Not wanting to be left behind, Tayuya grips her digivice tightly, a bright light shining from it, and glares at Kudamon.

"Get going."

Giving Tayuya a small smirk, Kudamon runs off, a blinding light shining from him.

_**"Kudamon digivolve to...Tyilinmon!"**_

Standing proudly, Tyilinmon shakes its body, trying to get used to its new form.

_'It's been awhile since I was in this form.'_

Huffing at the sight of Tyilinmon shaking his body in an obvious attempt to break it in, Tayuya shouts at him.

"Get your ass moving."

Huffing in annoyance, Tyilinmon takes to the sky at high speeds. A fierce wind is left in his wake, knocking Tayuya back, and to the ground. Cursing Tyilinmon, Tayuya shouts up at him, shaking her fist in the angrily.

"That was on purpose was it you little shit."

While Tayuya was badmouthing Tyilinmon, Suzie was hugging Lopmon even tighter, earning a squeak from the little rabbit digimon.

"Suzie too tight...too tight." Cries Lopmon.

Not hearing her partner's cry, Suzie tenses up further, and stares at the sky, her eyes growing wider.

"The Scary Digimon...he's not alone," Tayuya stops her cursing to stare at the shaking Suzie. Ryo stares at the little girl as well, but unlike the motionless Tayuya, he approaches her and bends down to her level to stare her in the eyes, his eyes full of nothing but concern. "He's not alone, something, something else is up there," Continues Suzie. "I'm scared." Ryo hugs the crying the girl in attempt to console her, and stares up at the sky frowning.

_'Something is up with Suzie? What is she feeling that I can't?'_ Thought Ryo concerned and very agitated.

Over with Tayuya, she was still staring at the shaking Suzie.

_'That girl.'_

Gritting her teeth, Tayuya glares at the sky, just as a beeping sound from her D-Arc. She draws it out in a hurry, and what she saw made her become a ghostly white. Hearing the beeping, and seeing Tayuya's ghostly state, Ryo wonders what was wrong, when he heard Tayuya whisper lowly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Demon Lord...Daemon is in the area, fuck."

Two Demon Lord Digimon and the D-Reaper, Tayuya did not like this situation at all. It was only going to get worst with time. Narrowing her eyes, Tayuya wonders why another Demon Lord would suddenly appear. Barbamon had his eyes on Daisuke Motomiya, Lilithmon had her claws on Naruto, Beelzebumon had tangled with the Takato and the Tamers once before, but Daemon, Daemon was something else all together. She did not know what he wanted, and this actually scared her. Having ran into Daemon once before, and knew what to expect of him, Tayuya was baffled on why he would be here of all places.

"There's nothing in it for him, so why?" Whispers Tayuya.

However, that's when she remembers something important, something AncientIrismon once told her.

_"In the South, there are another set of Chosen called Tamers. Among them the holders of the Crest of Loyalty and Order exist. However, that is not all. There are two more Tamers to be aware of. One is a Legendary Tamer reborn, and the other is the Chosen who not only have one of the Legendary Angels as a partner, but is able to sense out Chosen and Digimon through her digisoul."_

_Tayuya places her hands on her hips in annoyance._

_"And how the hell is that dangerous, I can do the same?"_

_Chuckling slightly, AncientIrismon gives Tayuya a gentle stare._

_"That is true, however, there are things this one is able to sense that you cannot."_

_"Like what?"_

_"For example, the Gate holding the Digital God in check."_

The Digital God was something Tayuya never expected to hear about. Hell, she didn't even know the Digital World had a God. The closest things to God she thought the Digital World had was the Sovereigns and beings like AncientIrismon. If there was really a Chosen out there who could sense out this gate holding back the God of the Digital World, then it would be trouble if anyone, be it good or evil, got their hands on them. It was because of this that AncientIrismon gave Tayuya a secondary mission.

_"No matter what, protect the Chosen who has the Lopmon as a partner. Her existence cannot be erased, and neither can the Lopmon's."_

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

The sound of gunfire brings Tayuya back to the present, and she watches along with Ryo and Suzie as Cyberdramon and Tyilinmon drops out of the sky from above the clouds.

_**Vroom!**_

The sound of a motorcycle assaults their ears next, and following the falling Cyberdramon and Tyilinmon was Beelzebumon on his motorcycle Behemoth. The digimon glares down at the Chosen, his red eyes glowing menacingly. The next to descend from the clouds was Daemon. His gristly formed hidden behind a cloak, the demon digimon gave off an intense oppressing aura, an oppressive aura full of malice.

"Fuck!"

The situation was dire, very much so. Pulling out her D-Arc, Tayuya knew what she had to do, but first she had to send a message out to Jun. There was no time for hesitation, she had to use the power, and she had to have Jun release the power AncientIrismon gave her so not only she, but the others had a fighting chance as well. Message sent, Tayuya reaches for the device in her pocket once more, her eyes narrowing in determination.

"Let's do this you punk bitches."

Destiny continues to move forward.

* * *

_**Kari: And like that destiny continues to move forward…I wonder what that means**_

_**(Naruto glares at Kari)**_

_**Naruto: Where did you come from anyway, I thought you were sick?**_

_**Kari (shrugs): Got better after a nice nap**_

_**Naruto: You were just being lazy**_

_**Tai (stares between Kari and Naruto scowling): Is there something I should know about?**_

_**Kari (sweats): Not at all bro**_

_**Naruto (sweating heavily and looks away): Nope. (Tai glares darkly at Naruto) Well look at the time I have another shoot, bye**_

_**(Naruto runs pass the silently staring Shikamaru, Davis, Takato and Jun)**_

_**Takato (points at the retreating Naruto sweat dropping): Why didn't he just tell Tai that he and Kari were preparing for Naruto's new role?**_

_**Shikamaru: Cause he's an idiot**_

_**Davis: I want a new role too**_

_**Jun: Soon little brother, soon**_

_**Shikamaru: The battle continues in Card Slash Part 3**_

_**Gaomon: We await your return**_


End file.
